Once Upon a Dream
by AngelGlass
Summary: A Labyrinth AU of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White! What happens when a Goblin King who doesn't believe in love meets a princess in disguise who is trying to cope? Well, he realizes that he has found the most precious treasure of all, a Precious Rose that blooms in his heart when he least expects it. And what do seven dwarves, magic fruits, a maze, and a curse have to do with Sarah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to yet another labyrinth story! I know that this is either the day before or the day of Bowie's passing (depending on where you are in the world) so I hope I can give a little light to the darkness that many of you fans may feel. Lots of love and my thoughts are with his friends and family.**

 **This is a Sleeping Beauty/Snow White AU of Labyrinth, dedicated to my friend babylonidol who has a fantastic Labyrinth and Star Trek Instagram page whose favorite Disney Princess is Aurora! I hope you will all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **As always, I own nothing. Not the characters, not Jareth's awesome hair, not Snow White, not Labyrinth, not Sleeping Beauty. They're owned by Disney or the Jim Henson company. I will be borrowing characters and some lines from each of the three stories but this is not a crossover since it's still a labyrinth story. The lines will not always be exact as the films except for labyrinth because this is fanfiction so I'll adjust according to how I feel. If you've read my Cinderella AU, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, it's kinda like that. It does a few darker details though, more like how Snow White type of dark (Disney version) as for age of appropriateness, if you can watch Snow White and see the dark details there then you can certainly read this story. I am trying to make this story appropriate for all ages really but also very developed and full.**

 **Thank you for taking a chance at reading this! The story is already finished so I'll be uploading chapters depending on how many reviews, favorites, and follows I get!**

* * *

There was a reason the Goblin Kingdom would strike fear into the hearts of everyone who heard of it.

King Gregory and Queen Janelle were joined together in an arranged marriage, as was common for many royals. The king was desperate for a queen so that he could have an heir as was expected so he could pass the throne along to go back to partying. The queen married him for a life of power and riches.

Gregory did not rule the kingdom as his fathers before him, with grace and with care. He ruled it with ruthlessness and darkness, not caring if his subjects needed anything so long as he had his own luxuries. While his people starved, he would be having fun doing whatever he wanted with his grand parties. When people would wish children away, he wouldn't care where they went. They would go into the labyrinth and the wished-always would be taken by clumsy goblins to nearby kingdoms while many runners would either get hurt or died in the labyrinth instead of receiving the lessons they should've learned from being there.

Only the local governments were able to keep the kingdom running the way it was mostly supposed to go.

His wife was the same way. They were quite similar by all accounts except for the fact that they just couldn't get along. They hated each other and it would cause contentions.

Many said that the only good thing to come from their union was their son, Prince Jareth. He was a spoiled child in the sense that any toy he wanted, he got. If the food was off just by a few degrees, they would change it. He could've been just as spoiled as his parents but a trip to a local village changed him. Like Prince Siddhartha Gautama who saw suffering and went on to become the first Buddha, then thirteen year old Jareth became sensitive to the sufferings of his people. While his parents were inebriated and having their parties, he reinstated systems of caring the wished away children and took care of the runners. He defied his parents and became more powerful than they could ever be.

This went on for a while Prince Jareth more or less took care of himself and stayed in isolation as he did not find pleasure in dancing or having fun when he felt more fulfilled doing his duties. He hid from his parents the amount of funding he was using to take care of his people. When he was 21 years old, his parents got into one of those god awful fights where they were too intoxicated to think about the consequences of their actions.

As such, they shot out magic which killed each other.

So, the young prince became the new king of goblins. As customary for his coronation, there was a prophecy made of him by an oracle.

 _"You will meet a maiden who will capture your heart so fully that you will never love anyone else."_

Jareth scoffed at this. Not every prophecy from an oracle came to pass and he was sure this was one of them. He was certain that romantic love could not be true, especially for him. How could he, being born of a loveless marriage where his parents killed each other? He didn't believe in love, at least romantic love. He believed in parental love for he saw that often in his kingdom or devotion between family and friends even if he didn't understand it for he had no kin that loved him.

He saw couples have their own sweet devotions to each other but he was certain that it was probably a friendly kind of love. Even if it was possible to feel love, he didn't care to know it. He had what he needed. He read books and learned things. He was able to visit the Aboveground. He didn't need anyone. He hosted balls only when it was obligatory and only had dances with people here and there, nothing more. Not even a courtship. He only liked to go to these events to show off his glittering outfits, no more. He was skilled with his charms but most of his relationships were superficial or in court.

He was a few centuries old, a little worn now and sad to say the least. He found events tiring without someone he actually wanted to spend time with though he had made real friends over the years.

One of those events was coming up. In the Hester Kingdom, one that was a long time ally with the goblin kingdom, its king and queen had finally welcomed a child. The couple was even older than Jareth's parents had been and thoroughly adored each other. Even this even couldn't be ignored by the goblin king. Through his time taking care of children, he learned to care for them.

He had a present for the child and went off. He had some pressures from his court to take a queen, to secure an heir to the throne before he decided to retire even though he made plans that unlike his father, who married quickly to pass on the throne as soon as he could. He was going to do the job for a long time and would not have a child just to pass on the responsibility. If he wanted to adopt a child, it would be because he wanted to raise one but that seemed unlikely that he would.

Everyone was dressed to the nines. Expensive silk adorned their bodies. Shiny satin and soft velvet lined their sleeves. Elaborate jewelry and hair pieces. Jareth stood out as someone with a regal but dangerous looking side. Everyone knew that he was a generous king but he could be cruel. He wore a dark coat with his hair done and gloves to match him. All the ladies swooned at the sight of the dark king and the men cowered under his commanding eyes.

The other kings and nobles presented their gifts. As Jareth's was a magical one, he stood to the parents and gave a bow. "Your Majesties. I wish to bestow Princess Sarah the gift of remembrance. This is so she may recall information she will need for pertinent times." He formed a crystal, blowing out to the bassinet where it popped over the child's head. He couldn't see her, but he grinned at hearing a small coo from her.

"A useful gift, Your Majesty." Queen Leah thanked him. "We thank you for it."

Up next were three fairies that were a friend of the two loving monarchs: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. A long time ago, King Stefan had saved them from a dangerous trap and Queen Leah had taken them to their home to care for them. They were here to give magical gifts to the baby. They took residence in Jareth's kingdom which helped him a great deal. The fairies in his own kingdom were a more crude species than they, distant cousins to the three Good Fairies so having them tame them was a help.

Flora was dressed in all red and stood tall and was a leader of the three ladies. She was a spirited one, more willing to take charge in dangerous situations. She was the spokesperson for the group, a stout lady with an air of authority.

Flora curtsied before the monarchs. "Your Majesties, I wish to give the little princess the gift of beauty." She waved her wand, a stream of sparkling light flew out and landed upon the bassinet to where the sleeping baby was.

Jareth rolled his eyes. He knew Flora and he didn't understand why she'd give her such a useless gift. They were careful to not give the child something like the gift of kindness, for that would take away her gift of choice to do otherwise. But still, it was a nice gift and he smirked a little, thinking about he himself had been blessed with beauty though not by magical means.

Fauna was next. She was the oldest of the fairies and was much more calm and maternal than everyone else was. She had a sweet look on her face and was often the mediator in quibbles between her two friends. Dressed in a green robe, she reminded one of a wise, old tree. "I bestow upon you, my princess, the gift of song." She waved her wand just as Flora did and stood back happily.

Jareth approved of that gift a little more than Flora's. He loved music and it was a gift for when his heart felt too heavy to go on. It would give the princess inner peace if she chose to use it.

Merryweather came next. She was the youngest of the fairies, with quite a bit of temper. She had a good heart but would jump into things too quickly (which was how they had gotten stuck in a trap in the first place). "For you, little princess, I shall give you the gift-"

 **BOOM**

In the middle of the room stood a tall and imposing figure. If everyone thought the goblin king was dark, he was nothing compared to the sight before them. She had on a large, black cloak with purple lining inside. On her wrist was a crow, perched near her purple ring where she held her staff.

"Maleficent." A courtier whispered next to Jareth.

At this, the hairs on the back of the king's neck stood up straight away. He had never met Maleficent before, but he had heard about her. She had once been a good friend to all but greed and power corrupted her mind. Legend says she was powerful, more powerful than everyone in the room including himself. No one quite understood why she turned so bitter, so terrible. It was before Jareth's time but he had a sinking feeling it may have to do with the royal couple right here if her glaring was any indication.

Maleficent looked at Stefan and Leah, the latter latching onto her husband tightly. "Well, it seems that I did not receive an invitation from you on such a joyous occasion."

Jareth wanted to groan. What were they thinking, to not invite her if they knew her? A celebration of a birth was one that was open to all especially one of her status.

"Obviously, you weren't wanted!" Merryweather lashed out. Flora dragged her back and kicked her shin.

Jareth wanted to facepalm. He had always known Merryweather to speak out of turn but he had a nervous feeling as to what would happen next. Not wanting to anger the sorceress, he stayed silent. He never tried to fight an enemy unless there was immediate danger or he knew how to defeat them. They still didn't know why she was there and to arrest her would cause an uproar and possibly their deaths.

Maleficent's eyes shot up. "Not want- Oh dear. What an awkward situation." She huffed, petting her pet crow. "I had hoped that this was merely some oversight on your part."

Queen Leah stepped forward a bit, Stefan holding her back slightly. She ignored her husband. "You aren't offended, are you, Your Excellency?"

Maleficent turned to her, a mocking smile on her face. Her eyes widened in a sneer that rivaled Jareth's. "Why not at all. In fact, I'm going to give the princess a gift myself to show that I have no ill will towards you all."

She slammed her staff on the floor. "Listen well. The princess will indeed grow up in grace and beauty. She will be beloved by all who know her."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly and Leah clutched Stefan's arm tightly.

"But before the sunsets on her 16th birthday, she will come across a deathly tragedy that will rock this kingdom overnight!"

Queen Leah gasped and ran towards the child. No weapon, no shield. She just ran towards the babe and grabbed her close, not caring what came in her way so long as it meant it would protect her baby.

"SIEZE HER!" Stefan ordered his guards.

"FOOLS, ALL OF YOU!" Maleficent seethed.

The guards all tried to go after her but they failed as they were not magical. Jareth felt something compelling him to put himself between Maleficent and the royal family. He threw a crystal at her, hoping to encase her in it but it popped right out of thin air.

"Well, what have we here? I've never seen you before." Maleficent swiped her staff at him but missed.

Jareth ignored her and summoned three more crystals. By the heavens, he was going down fighting this witch! To come in and to hurt a babe was one of the most evil things one could do. An innocent child, one who had done nothing wrong.

Maleficent easily waved them away and threw a crystal back at him, hitting Jareth in the face. The goblin king roared as it hit his eye and he was flung backwards. He hit his head quite hard and felt dazed.

The last thing he heard was Maleficent's cackling fading into the distance.

* * *

Jareth woke up with a royal headache. "Bleh." He groaned stupidly.

"Jareth?"

Jareth turned to see Fauna next to him, draping a cloth over his forehead. "Stay still."

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled.

"Charming as always." She teased him a little in a very motherly way. "You hit your head quite hard back there."

Fauna was relieved to hear him be his usual, irritating self. He had been out cold for a while and everyone was afraid of whatever spell might've been put on him.

Just as he was about to ask more questions, Flora and Merryweather came in, bickering and snapping at each other.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "What in the name of the Underground is going on?"

He started to remember things. Sitting straight up, he gasped. "The princess!"

"She is safe, for now." Flora reassured him. "Your little stunt surprised everyone, Jareth. I'm not sure if it was very brave of very foolish, she could've wiped the floor with your hair!"

"Then why didn't she?" He sat up. "And I couldn't just stand there, you know how I feel about children. That little princess did nothing wrong and now some tragedy will come to her. Poor thing."

"Aww, you have a soft heart." Merryweather teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jareth threw a pillow at her. "Shut up."

"Regardless, you asked for what happened." Fauna said calmly. "She went away after you were hurt. I suppose she did that in order to scare us more than anything. You know that you're one of the most powerful creatures in the Underground."

Jraeth made a mental note to research about the sorceress later. He was more concerned about what would happen here and now. He noticed that his left eye seemed quite sensitive to light. He picked the small mirror up and looked at his face, surprised at the dilated eye.

"It will be permanent, sadly." Flora said regretfully. "You were hit quite hard by her."

"Put that as another reason for me to rid of her." He snorted. "Seriously, what is her issue?"

"I'm afraid it is complicated. None of us really know." Fauna said.

"I am the king of goblins, master of dreams." He rubbed his head. "I will figure it out."

He got up and stretched, feeling a bit better. "I just realized, Merryweather, what did you give the princess as your gift?"

Merryweather stood to the side regally. "I was not able to reverse what Maleficent did. Instead, I decided to weaken her spell."

"Wise idea as baby blessings are the most powerful spells you can give." Jareth took a sip of water. "And what did you say?"

"I said that should she be in mortal danger by an evil spell, true love's kiss will wake her up."

Jareth spat out his water, spraying it all over the floor.

All three fairies were taken aback when he wiped his face with his sleeve. "WHAT?"

He nearly slammed the glass down. "IDIOTS! True love's kiss? What are we in, some kind of ridiculous child's story? This is real life! True love isn't a real thing." He rested his forehead against the wall and groaned in pain. The headache was coming back at full force with his yelling.

"Just because you have yet to experience it, doesn't mean it isn't true, Jareth." Fauna said defensively. "Love is the strongest thing of all. Haven't you heard of it curing things? The sheer will of love has even affected the hormones in humans who are able to lift massive objects up in sheer determination to save their loved ones. Just because your parents had no love for each other, doesn't mean others don't. They didn't love you and yet look at you. You believe in the love a parent has for their baby."

He scoffed. "Even if it is true, what of this 'true love' nonsense? There isn't just one soulmate for someone. That isn't real. Love is a choice."

"And I thought you didn't believe in love, and yet here you are lecturing us." Flora put her hands on her hips, feeling pleased at capturing him in his own words.

"I'm done with this preposterous conversation." He opened the door to signal them out. "I suppose I should go talk to Stefan and Leah and I need to change."

"Wait, before we go, we have a plan for the princess." Merryweather wrung her hands nervously.

"Is it as stupid as your gift?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Enough, Jareth." Fauna said with finality. When she used that voice, everyone was quiet. Fauna didn't get upset that often and it was clear that she was done with him. "The princess will be harmed sometime before her 16th birthday. We don't know when, but we know Maleficent's magic the best as she was once a fairy like us."

"She is much stronger than you though." He said. "If no one has been able to imprison her-"

"Well do you have a better plan?" Flora sighed. "We will care for the girl. Hidden, not using magic except for a concealment charm so she cannot be followed."

"For 16 years, that's quite a long time." He sighed.

"We owe Stefan and Leah." Merryweather said. "You and your kingdom-"

"Will be fine, we were fine before you came and will be after you leave." His words were harsh but his tone was sweet and gentle. "The princess is a future monarch. You owe a debt and you will do to repay them."

"16 years is nothing for me and Flora." Fauna said. "Merryweather is young but for us we will take care of her. We won't tell you how or where for her safety."

"As you well should." Jareth agreed. "I suppose that I will see you in 16 years?"

"Absolutely." They all said.

"Then I wish you good luck."

* * *

 **The idea of Jareth bickering with the three fairies cracks me up! Because someone asked, I will be including a few elements from the movie Maleficent (not a lot though) but I won't say which ones. I'm mostly getting it from the original sleeping beauty Disney animated movie because that one is more romantic, and I need Jareth to do stuff. Maleficent was a good movie but it doesn't quite work for a J/S romance story. I thought that having the reason his eyes are dilated from protecting her is a sweet thought.**

 **I hope that with this story, you will find it enjoyable and I will try to leave out as many potholes as I can so if you find some then just let me know but eh lots of stories have their own plot holes (like even freaking labyrinth had a bunch of plot holes and they're professionals). Thank you so much and I hope you will enjoy this pic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**QueenBookDragon: Thank you for being back for yet another story! I'm excited for you to see how I will incorporate Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and a bit of Maleficent into the story. Even if you haven't seen/read all the fairy tales as long as you've seen Labyrinth then you're all good. Can't wait for you to see how the next chapters pan out! Looking forward to your reviews!**

 **FireShifter: SQUEE right back at ya! So glad that you like Jareth. It was my intention to show that he's a good person albeit a bit of an annoying brat at times (it's not Jareth without all his issues!) so that means a lot! Both he and Sarah always have some kind of trials to deal with in every story that's usually very personal and deep. You'll see Sarah's in a moment in this chapter. If you haven't yet, go check out my story Strangers Till Now which is finished so thank you for taking a chance with this story!**

 **Little China Girl: So glad you love Jareth! I tried to make him a good person which is my goal in all these stories. Enjoy this one and looking forward to your review!**

* * *

Jareth felt the loss of the fairies soon after he went back to his kingdom. He once again hired the dwarves to spray the fairies away from the entrance of the labyrinth. But that wasn't all he felt.

Though he had known the fairies for only half a decade, they had showered him with the motherly and sisterly affection that he lacked. Losing them for 16 years would be a long time. He wasn't sure why he felt so much worry for the small princess. He hadn't even seen her face, but the thought of a child getting hurt seemed to cut in him deeply as it always did. For some reason though, this child felt so much more personal. Whenever he looked into the mirror, he could see the dilated eye that was left from trying to protect the small child.

He started to look up Maleficent in his library during his free time. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything of substance. She had been known as one of the most beautiful creatures, if not THE most beautiful creature Underground. Try as he might, he found no motive to her actions. Why lash out at Stefan and Leah? Why their newborn child? Surely it couldn't be because she wasn't invited to some party. It just took up too much energy for that.

Not only was Maleficent very beautiful, but powerful. Some speculated that she could wipe the entire Underground if she chose to. Everyone was at her mercy, staying away from her. No one really was sure where she lived or why she decided to be in seclusion. Some asked, if she was so evil, why not just take over as the sole ruler of the Underground?

Jareth, being a king, knew that even if she was the most powerful creature, she still had her limits. There was ancient magic in place to protect the population. She could not just take over a kingdom. For him to lash out at her was a dangerous move for it meant that by attempting to strike her, she had a right to retaliate. It explained why his fairy friends didn't try to hurt her, to protect themselves. She did not cause any harm directly it seemed but would twist the words of others to cause their destruction. He knew about twisting words but he never used it for anything evil. Sardonic and dark at times but he never hurt anyone. He snorted at the fact that no one really tried to capture her, but then again, they didn't really have anyone to convict her and they couldn't even trace her.

He was going to train longer and harder in his magic. Someone like this was not to be underestimated.

Crimes like these could take years. He would have to build a profile on her, to never forget her so that they may decide what to do to move forward. Taking a blank folder, he decided to store any information there. It was not a big priority though, something he would regret later.

* * *

 _Nearly 16 years later_

Sarah had a strange childhood growing up. Living with her three aunts, she knew next to nothing about her parents besides the fact that they loved her dearly. She was a commoner by all means but was quite educated for one. Hester was a thriving kingdom and even the working class lived comfortably with a good education.

She had always suspected that there was more to her than she had been lead on. Aunt Flora would scold her for not being able to memorize the names of the nobles enough or for not being able to recall the names of monarchs. The children in the schools didn't have to learn any of this!

She asked her Aunt Fauna why she had to learn, and she said that it would help her in the future to expand any opportunities. What did help though, was that she loved to read. She learned quite a bit of stories and was able to piece together those stories with the history lessons that she had to learn.

The girl grew up in grace and with wit. She attracted quite a bit of attention from her beauty as well. Hair was dark as a raven's, eyes as green as the summer trees, lips as red as the blood and skin as pale as the soft pink roses in the spring or the white snow in the winter. All of those added to her blushing smile charmed anyone and everyone who would meet her. Sarah often dreamed of love from the stories of the brave knights and prince charming saving their ladies, even if she was a strong young lady in her own right. She just didn't meet anyone up to her standards, even if she wasn't sure what those standards would be.

It was natural that she had crushes, but nothing of substance. It was all superficial and though she learned to see the beauty in others, again she did not find herself experience the burning feeling of happiness next to anyone specifically. As of late, she would have these strange dreams that she chalked up to the fact that she was reading fairy tales. Dreams of a handsome man dancing with her. But no matter what, she could never remember him enough to draw him. She knew that she loved him. She wasn't sure if she believed in one true love or prophecies coming in the form of dreams, but she hoped that someday she would have that kind of adoration for someone someday.

But that had to be pushed aside for now. As her 16th birthday neared, the age of adulthood, Sarah couldn't help but feel that something foreboding would happen.

* * *

Jareth woke up in sweat.

He was having these recurring dreams that always left him awake and frustrated. In them was a beautiful girl. He knew it was the same girl every time but whenever he woke, he just couldn't remember what she looked like.

Sometimes he'd be dancing with her. Sometimes he'd be singing to her. He knew in his dreams he was head over heels for her, but he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't met any females lately that made him feel that way. Or even close to. When he woke he felt this desire to protect her, to keep her safe. He was frustrated because she felt familiar yet out of his reach. Like he had seen her but also had _yet_ to see her. Which was confusing and didn't make any sense.

He looked out his window. He thought again of his three fairy friends. No doubt they'd tell him that maybe it was a dream of his true love. Bah. Stupid notion.

He washed his face and got ready for the day. Today was a day all would be holding their breaths, for it was Princess Sarah's 16th birthday. Stefan and Leah were planning some elaborate, private homecoming party. Stefan had told Jareth about it and he understood why it was private. Stefan had said that he wanted to wait a while before revealing her to the public. To their knowledge, Sarah wouldn't know about her own true identity and no doubt the girl would need some time to adjust.

He took the box of papers for the day. He sighed, slumping his shoulders. He was young compared to his people but he felt so old at the same time from the burdens of being a king had been placed on his shoulders so early on.

He had the folder of information on Maleficent. He was secretly training to be stronger and much more powerful. The problem was, it didn't matter how powerful he was. He needed to find her weakness and that was something he had yet learn.

Shaking his head, he tried to put thoughts of his own existential crisis and Princess Sarah's fate out of mind as he tried to focus on paperwork.

* * *

"Just a moment now, Rose!" Fauna laughed. "You are so impatient!"

"I am so excited!" Sarah giggled.

Ever since Sarah had been old enough to talk, she had expressed a fondness for roses. It was a sweet nickname, like calling someone "honey" or "flower" but instead of that they called her Rose.

"Oh you're barefoot again! Tracking dirt in the house." Flora laughed. "You and your antics."

"What's the surprise?" Sarah asked them.

"Now!" Merryweather said.

They took off the blindfold and Sarah saw the lovely cake on the table with chocolate frosting, her favorite. She often didn't get to eat cake so this was a real treat indeed!

"Oh Aunties!" She hugged and kissed them all. "This is wonderful!"

They laughed and played games while eating the cake. All three fairies told Sarah to sit down, that it was her birthday and no need to do the dishes.

"We have one more present for you." Flora said uncertainly. "And something important to tell you about your past." This was some big news and they figure that they would tell her right after she had the last relaxing and carefree day of her life.

Sarah shuffled to the seat in front of them, feeling like she was in trouble. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no Sweet Rose." Fauna patted her cheeks. "This is just, it's big news."

"I suppose that we will just say it." Merryweather sighed. "You're a princess. The princess."

Sarah blinked. "I must've heard you wrong. You just told me that I'm a, a princess? Wait, you don't mean-"

She had heard tales of the infamous cursed princess of their land. No one had seen her, and many assumed she was locked up in the castle.

"Yes." Flora held her hands. "It was of great sadness to your parents that you had to be taken away from them to be raised in safety."

"They are good and kind people, they will love you for who you are." Fauna promised her. "You have your father's determination and your mother's sweetness."

Sarah just sat silently, in shock. How does one who grow up to be a commoner act when told she is a princess?

Then, it dawned on her.

"The lessons you made me do." She looked at them slowly. "The stories you would tell of kingdoms far away. The negotiation skills you would make me do in the markets and the names of people…"

"Was to prepare you." Merryweather nodded.

"They said, the curse for the princess's 16th birthday…" Sarah trailed off. "Oh no."

"No, you are safe." Flora said firmly. "We are here to protect you. That was why we raised you."

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Who are you? And who am I to you?"

Did they even love her? Did they even really care or was she just some assignment to them?

All three were taken aback by her questions. "Rose." Flora sat next to her. "Listen. You cannot raise a child like you without loving them. We love you, so very much. We will not leave you. To answer your question, we are fairies and with magic."

"We will stay with you." Merryweather said. "Dear, you will not be alone. We volunteered to take care of you. Please don't think that we did this just out of a sense of duty. We love you with all that we are."

Sarah felt ashamed at herself for even thinking such thoughts. "I'm sorry, it's just this is so overwhelming. I was planning on going to the market tomorrow with Auntie Fauna to get vegetables but you're telling me that I'm royalty."

In her heart though, she had always seem to know that she was different from everyone else. Like something was pushing her to remember. That her destiny was always meant to be something else.

"I feel like my world is tipped upside down." She said quietly. "I know that is an awful thing to say, who wouldn't want to be told that they're a princess?"

"That's because you are wiser than they." Flora said with pride. "You know that being a princess isn't just fancy balls and handsome princes. It's about ruling. It's about being in the spotlight and to have every move be scrutinized."

Sarah sighed. "Well, we all have trials and destinies in our lives. I suppose this was mine, and it's a small price to pay." She touched all of their hands. "I have all of you. I have not had anything tragic happen to me and I've lived happily."

"You are going to be a great ruler one day." Merryweather said fondly. "After sunset, when the terms of the curse are over, we will go with you to the castle. Your parents have been waiting for almost 16 years to see their child."

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "And those lessons of being able to curtsey and such was for this moment."

"Yes, but they will not hold it against you if you do not do those things." Fauna said. "Like I said, they love you dearly."

"I wish you had given me more of a notice, but I understand." Sarah said thoughtfully. If they said so earlier, there was no telling how she would have reacted. She may run away instead of thinking about how to prepare to not only meet the king and queen, but her parents.

"We have a few more gifts for you." Flora handed a box to Sarah.

Sarah gasped at the beautiful dress. She ran her hand over the dark purple fabric that she knew was probably more expensive than the house they lived in. It had long sleeves and a cape on the back with small golden embroidery all over the bodice. It was obviously tailored for her body.

"I thought blue would be a better color, but Flora was soooooo insistent on red." Merryweather rolled her eyes. "We went for purple, right in between."

"Well, this is lovely." Sarah clutched it to her chest. "It will help me to assume my new identity."

"That's the idea!" Fauna said. "And remember, you will not be alone. We raised you and are your advocates."

After slipping on the dress, the fairies started walking her to the castle carefully, making sure that they would be safe. Sunset came and the fairies rejoiced in the safety of their princess. Sarah would be alright!

They changed into their smaller forms, flying next to her in order to be more in control of their surroundings.

When they got to the castle, the fairies were struck by how eerily quiet it was. Nothing like the homecoming they had expected for the long gone princess.

They got past the guards easily, all of them recognizing the fairies. Sarah felt nervous but she held her head high, the weight of the golden tiara resting easily on her head. She looked to see Fauna who was giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Rose."

They got to the throne room.

Empty.

Sarah didn't get to appreciate the ornate architecture for they heard a loud yell. They turned to an opened door where a tall man walked through, screaming. He stopped at seeing Sarah. His eyes looked murderous and it took all Sarah could to not fall backwards in fear.

Looking at the symbol on his chest, Sarah sank into a deep curtsey, shaking like a leaf in the rain. "Your Majesty." She whispered out, not feeling at all brave. This man was her father?

The king stopped at seeing her. "Who are you?" He snapped.

Sarah planted her feet firmly on the ground to prevent herself from falling over from seeing his hard face. They had said that he would be sweet and kind but she saw none of that now. Rising, she inclined her head. "I am Princess Sarah of the House of Williams. I am your daughter, Your Majesty."

The king's eyes widened at seeing her face. He reached out to touch her cheek gently. "You look just like Leah."

The fairies flew away before they could be seen. They stayed nearby but felt that this was a moment between father and daughter.

Stefan looked torn. Just as quickly as his face had turned gentle, he had on an icy mask again.

"Father?" Sarah asked him. The word meant very little to her, having no father but she was determined to make the best of the situation.

"Get out of my sight." He bit out and turned from her.

Sarah stood, dumbstruck. She was a little hurt, but not as much as expected as he was a stranger to her. Still, she had expected for him to love her. The sudden change threw her off.

The fairies all looked at each and transformed in front of the king before he could walk out of the throne room. "Your Majesty." Flora lowered her head. "We have brought the princess back to you."

Stefan snarled and the fairies all stepped backwards. He had a temper at times but this was unlike anything they had ever seen.

"16 years, ladies. 16 years I have been worried sick over my daughter. Leah and I took faith that raising her away from us was the best thing we could have given her. So she would be safe from whatever tragedy that threatened to befell her." He slammed his fist into the wall, causing his skin to break. "ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"Stefan, please we do not understand!" Fauna said. "The Princess, Sarah, she is safe! You saw her right there!"

"What has gotten into you?" Merryweather yelled at him. "Your daughter comes and you tell her to get out of your sight. Where is Leah?"

Stefan turned to them with steel eyes. "Leah is dead."

All three fairies stood dumbstruck, and Sarah in the back with wide eyes.

Stefan glared at them and repeated the words of Maleficent. " _The princess will indeed grow up in grace and beauty. She will be beloved by all who know her. But before the sunsets on her 16th birthday, she will come across a deathly tragedy that will rock this kingdom overnight_."

He took a deep breath. "Did it ever occur to you that the tragedy wouldn't be done to the girl herself, but someone around her?"

Sarah put a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering. So the tragedy wasn't for her to be in mortal danger.

It was for her mother to die.

The fairies all removed their hats. "Oh, Stefan,"

"Don't." He spat. "I can't bear to see her face. She looks too much like Leah. Get her out of my sight. Forget some homecoming party. I need to prepare a funeral."

And he stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

 **Okay even I feel bad for Stefan but poor Sarah. This'll be something you'll see more in the coming chapters.**

 **I feel like people hate on Aurora too much in Sleeping Beauty. I always wish that we could see more of her but honestly? I don't see anything wrong with her. She was sweet, she was kind, she invited a guy she had a crush on to come to her home and just wanted a date. She wanted to show him to her family (the fairies) which is honestly something every parent wants their kid to do! She wants love and she probably can cook and clean and is really smart we just don't see that in the disney movie and I wish we did. I consider myself a feminist too and a lot of feminists forget that while we should be independent as we can, we cannot disregard historical context and that love isn't about completing yourself for some but also just choosing to spend it because that person fits you and makes you better. They also forget that some women are naturally more meek and gentle, and there's nothing wrong with that. The point of feminism is to educate people and then for them to choose how they want. If they want to be more traditional (women staying at home to take care of children for example) then that's fine! My mom did and she has an education (I advocate very much for an education). We all should live in a society and culture where no one is pressured to stay at home or to feel bad if you choose to stay at home regardless of gender. Anyway I have a lot more thoughts on this but I don't want to take up a lot of space with it, I just hope that Aurora will be seen in a better light after this fic but of course this is still totally Sarah in this AU so she's sassy and stuff too.**

 **She goes through an existential crisis when she finds she's a princess but does what she is meant to do. She's not just sad because of a guy in the woods but because of her whole situation like that is overwhelming for everyone. And Prince Phillip is awesome! Now the original Disney animated isn't perfect with the way that they fall in love after one date and it's "true love" but in Aurora herself, I see no issues.**

 **Next chapter, our two protagonists will finally meet! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**QueenBookDragon: They meet in this chapter so can't wait to see what you will think! And just to clarify, there isn't a new or separate Snow White fic. This story is both Snow White and Sleeping Beauty (you will see the Snow White elements later in the story). Sarah is similar to Snow White in looks I think, she's so beautiful and her dark hair, red lips, pale skin, so much like her! Thanks again for the review and I hope you will like this chapter!**

 **Fireshifter: I know, poor girl! Stefan is just being too cruel to her. Sadly it doesn't get much better (won't give too much away but you will see). We won't really know much about Leah but we will know enough (and have see enough) that she loves Sarah very much. And right? There's nothing wrong with being a stay at home parent of either sex! I do think that you should be prepared to take care of yourself in case anything happens though, but that's mostly from my own experience with my dad dying when I was four and my mom was pregnant. She was lucky to have such supportive family and had a master's degree so she was able to work but jeez people are too judgy these days so I feel ya. Anyway enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Little China Girl: I know right? Girl has an identity crisis then is about to meet her parents then her mom is dead? Poor thing. You will like this chapter I hope since J and S finally meet!**

 **Just to clarify: I had a question from a friend who was reading this fic of whether Leah will come back or not and the answer is no, that she cannot. The curse can't be lifted by True Love's Kiss because Sarah was the one the gift was given to not to Leah. I suppose that's a plot hole since the fairies *could* give everyone that gift but my unsaid reasoning (well unsaid in the story) is that it's powerful magic and the fairies owed Stefan and Leah for saving them (as I had mentioned) so this was a big deal. And because Sarah was "cursed" they decided to pull all stops and just tried to protect her with powerful magic.**

* * *

The entire Kingdom of Hester had their customary 100 day mourning period for the death of Queen Leah. As a royal, she was beloved by all her people.

Through all of this, the fairies stayed by Sarah's side, helping and coaching her. Stefan still did not want the public to see her and forbade them from leaving the castle to go to another kingdom if they wanted to protect Sarah. In fact, he himself didn't even want to see her. He would often pace back and forth, frustrated and sad. He would provide anything she needed except for affection. He almost never looked at her directly when speaking to her.

Sarah tried to not miss her old life. It was carefree and she was able to read and learn. Here, she felt trapped. What did fancy dresses mean if she didn't have freedom?

The fairies tried to talk to Stefan but he would dismiss them. They didn't like it, but for Sarah's sake, they dealt with it. They told him that he had to include her in state meetings and other areas of ruling so that she may learn how to do it one day. He claimed that it was fine, that he was immortal but the fairies wouldn't hear of it.

"What has gotten into him?" Merryweather kicked her shoes off. She was never one to mince her words, always speaking up when anyone bothered her.

"He's just a stubborn man, and full of grief. He loved Leah." Fauna said while fluffing her pillow.

"I'm surprised he and Jareth haven't had a fighting match with their tempers." Flora snorted. "I do miss that boy." She had a wistful look on her face thinking about Jareth and his antics. As often as they argued, she really had a fond regard for him.

"You know how it goes for monarchs, they can't interfere too much." Merryweather flopped on her bed.

That king did not have a mind to care for such sentimental things from people that he did not know and as a result, it's not like they would go on and gush about Sarah with him anyway.

They wanted Sarah to have her own opinions of the different nobles and monarchs. They never told her of their friendship with the king for that could interfere with what Sarah would think critically. All they did was give her facts and figures and then telling her as they met each noble or monarch (though they never knew of Sarah's true identity in meetings).

Something that was bothering them all though, was Lady Diane. She was a widow and a noblewoman, moving ever closer to Stefan and comforting him. Everyone could see that in his grief, he found solace with Diane. Everyone thought the same thing, that here was a man who claimed that his late wife was his everything and yet was finding comfort in someone else's arms.

Sometimes love did happen that way, but the way Diane was interfering in court matters left a bad taste in everyone's mouths. Especially with the fact that Sarah didn't have as much say in these situations and she was the heir!

"Why don't we just raise the taxes? For the army in case Maleficent comes back." Diane held onto the king's arm. "What do you think, Darling?"

A month after Leah's 100 days of mourning, and already they were snuggled together closely like two feathers on a bird.

"Taxing the people more? The drought has left them with not enough to fund another army." Sarah set a piece down on the board. "They cannot afford to pay for that much, why not get the assistance of other magical monarchs?"

"Because they would require some sort of payment." Stefan said. "Or an alliance. Unless you want to marry one of them, I suggest you keep quiet."

Sarah frowned. She may not be fully ready to step into her role as princess, but she was NOT going to stand to be bullied this way. "Your Majesty, I have grown up with these people. They will suffer through the harsh winter."

"But they will survive and that's what matters." Lady Diane said. "Stefan, let the girl say some more of what she is thinking."

Sarah didn't buy this at all and from the eyes of her "aunts," they didn't either. Diane didn't care for her opinion, she just wanted Sarah to like her. She was trying to go for the throne as anyone could see.

"Speak then, child." Stefan said lazily.

"I am not a child." Sarah said firmly. "As I was saying, you may be experienced in politics but when was the last time you went to see the areas in the villages? I certainly never heard of you coming to my area."

"Hold your tongue." Stefan said. "I did that quite a bit before you were born."

"What happened with after then?" Sarah demanded.

"YOU!" He slammed his fists on the table. "If I saw you, we would have risked taking you away and keep you safe in our castle!"

"Ridiculous!" Sarah yelled. "I know that you are a good and a kind king, but you cannot let loss cloud your mind. You need to be open and listen."

"I will do as I please." He said to her.

This continued. Sarah tried to bake him a cake to make amends, to ask him to try to develop a fatherly relationship with her but all he did was take the cake and told her that her face still hurt him as it was a stark reminder of Leah.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" Sarah sighed.

"You are doing a good job, your father is just too pig headed to see it." Flora put a hand on her shoulder.

A messenger boy came to Sarah's chambers where she and her aunts where. "Your Majesty requires all of you in the throne room."

They all went as asked. This was highly unusual for him to do but he was an erratic man from what Sarah had seen. She only had a glimpse of his sweet side when he touched her cheek the first day. Other than that, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

They went to the throne room and Merryweather made a sound akin to retching when she saw Lady Diane on the throne next to Stefan. And boy, did she look queenly. Her honey-blonde hair tumbled on her shoulders, a tiara on her head. Her posture was perfect, her cheeks a rose complexion and her hands were soft and smooth as she never worked in her life.

"Ladies." King Stefan greeted them. "I have decided to take a bride." He looked to Lady Diane and smiled at her.

"You can't do that!" Merryweather gawked. "Your wife died of a heart attack not four months ago!"

"I can do what I please." He said harshly. "I will take Lady Diane as my wife, for I am in need of companionship and guidance. She will be good in keeping my head in the game and will help the princess to have a motherly role to assist her in being my heir."

There it was again. Stefan was avoiding using Sarah's name to distance himself from her. The fairies looked forlorn, thinking about how he had held her as a baby and loved her like the treasure that she was instead of this coldness.

"And your advisors? Other nobles and the parliament?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"You are the first to hear of the happy engagement." Diane gave them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. A sinister one if the fairies had any say about it.

Sarah thought about this. He was dead set on marrying the woman, no doubt about that. He would do as he pleased and if they fought back, they would be on his bad side. Better to just go along with things. She didn't have hope anymore in being close to him but maybe she could get on his good side. Furthermore, if she became more educated, it's possible that she could find a life outside the castle as her father would rule for gods know how long.

She dipped into a curtesy. "Father. Lady Diane. If it makes you happy to be wed, then I am pleased. I offer my congratulations and well wishes to your marriage."

The fairies stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you came to see it my way, child." Stefan had a triumphant grin. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

It turns out that Sarah was able to charm all who were in the castle. The servants all loved the princess and not because she was beautiful. But because she paid attention to their names and was kind to them. She would dress as the servants on days the nobles would come and she would charm them too.

The wedding came and went though it was done quietly, with only a few guests invited as this was his second marriage. Sarah was still not allowed to make official public appearances, only pretending to be a servant. Her aunts still were there with her to guide her. Like Diane would do anything to actually help her with anything.

Then Sarah's world was turned upside down.

A year had passed by since Queen Leah died. Sarah found that her aunties had been banished from the kingdom.

"You can't do this!" She screeched at Stefan, no longer able to hold it in anymore.

"They failed to protect your mother." He said sternly. "And there is no reason for them to remain with you. They anger my wife."

"But it wasn't just them. Everyone didn't look into Maleficent's words carefully enough. Please, they raised me." Sarah pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Stefan's cold heart broke at the sight of her tears. Every day he tried to avoid her, to pretend that the pain of the last 16 years didn't eat him. He knew he was responsible for her pain, for pushing her away but he just didn't want to confront it. For the first time, he was willing to feel some sympathy for the girl he had willingly gave away to save her life so long ago. "I'm sorry, I cannot have this in my castle. It must be harmonious. Sarah, I know I have been cruel and unfair to you but please. I lost you for years and then my beloved Leah. Let me have happiness."

They seemed to reach some kind of truce that day. Though Sarah was still angry about the fairies leaving her side, she understood more of his grief. It was selfish of her to expect that she would be his reason to be living and to be gentle when the love of his life had passed especially when they hadn't bonded. She didn't like Diane, but if she made her father feel better, then who was she to argue? It didn't excuse his actions of course but knowing the source of his pain made it easier to bear.

She said goodbye to her aunts tearfully. They were not allowed to even exchange letters. They were forbidden to communicate through another path and none wanted to suffer Stefan's wrath. But Sarah promised them that she would see them someday. "I will not remain here in this gilded cage forever." She said boldly.

Flora held her cheeks. "Be careful, my dear. Know that you are loved wherever you go. You have a smart head." She admires Sarah's strength and allowed it to fuel her with hope.

"We will be waiting for when we will meet you again." Fauna kissed her forehead, keeping faith in her heart.

"Until we meet, Sweet Rose." Merryweather said and hugged her. "Know that we believe in you."

* * *

Jareth frowned at receiving a letter from the fairies. All of them told him that they were overcome with grief at not being able to see Princess Sarah and so they went back to their native lands to have some spiritual cleansing in a monastery. They asked him to help them by sending them information about the princess if he ever got any.

The letters were short and sweet for Jareth, while full of ridiculousness, was not too sentimental. They did not go into too much detail about the girl they raised but they did tell him that she was like sunshine personified.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to raise a child like that." He rocked the baby on his hip, another child that was wished away.

But of course, the girl was now an adult. He didn't like how Stefan had kicked them out of the castle.

It was now a year and a half since their wedding which made it two years since the princess had gotten back to them and six months since the fairies' banishment. Jareth had been looking for an excuse to help his fairy friends in finding information on the girl. Stefan wouldn't allow him to just pop in and visit without a reason.

And he finally got a reason to. In fact, he was due to meet Stefan soon to discuss some mountain trolls that were entering his kingdom. Good for Stefan for contacting him instead of listening to Diane and trying to have a bigger army. Having magical creatures fight magical creatures would help immensely. Jareth was already calling his people to aid in the situation.

* * *

The meeting did not go well.

Jareth was ready to chuck Diane into an oubliette for interrupting him all the time. No one interrupted him! Odious woman. She just batted her eyes at Stefan and got whatever she wanted. Because of this, Jareth was careful to even mention the fairies. He didn't even mention them in front of Diane for she just seemed too suspicious to him.

Stefan wasn't taking Jareth's attitude towards his wife for an answer. The goblin king wasn't able to speak to Stefan alone which angered him greatly. They were keeping the princess somewhere they said, and wouldn't say where. The castle was so large and they had so many estates that Jareth couldn't just barge in and demand entry. Something just felt off. Any questions about the princess were shut down immediately.

Rolling his eyes, he took a walk in the castle gardens to clear his head. Flowers were blooming in the summer quite nicely. He took a refreshing breath when he heard some singing in the distance.

Intrigued by this heavenly voice, he turned into an owl and flew to the source of the sound.

Sarah swept the floor, humming as she worked. Since the fairies had been sent away, Sarah became nothing but a servant in her own castle. Many of the castle servants felt wrong about their princess being a servant but Queen Diane decided that it was the best course of action, because why would Maleficent expect that the beloved princess would be a servant in her own home?

Sarah didn't argue, as she was starting to have a nicer relationship with her father. Not that much better but he was kinder to her. He would read in the same room as her and had given her his favorite books when Diane wasn't around. Being a "servant" also gave Sarah more time to learn things that wouldn't have been privy to her before. Things like secret treaties and past stories.

She learned that a long time ago, her kingdom was sexist in that a woman could not be a queen of her own right. Her mother was the last person in her dynasty left and by marrying Stefan, she was able to be queen and Stefan a king. Her parents changed that rule so that a woman could be on the throne.

But currently, at 18 years old, she was sent to work in sweeping the fountain area. She didn't mind hard work for she was used to it in her old life. It reminded her of those days but also of the people that she would be ruling over. Plus, it felt good to do things with her own hands.

She also learned that singing while she worked helped to have the time pass by. Somehow, she seemed to attract animals like birds to her voice.

Tilting her head to the side and swaying back and forth, she sang a song the fairies had taught her.

 _"Why are there so many_

 _Songs about rainbows?_

 _And what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions_

 _They're only illusions_

 _And rainbows have nothing to hide_

 _So we've been told and some chose to_

 _Believe it_

 _But I know they're wrong wait and see_

 _Someday we'll find it_

 _The Rainbow Connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me"_

Owl Jareth found a few birds flying to where the beautiful voice was. He hooted and leaned to see a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice singing a song that was well known in his kingdom. Years ago, a few children had been wished away and they had sung the Rainbow Connection, a song in some muppet movie and he fell in love with it. He wondered how this servant girl knew the song. It was possible that someone from his kingdom had decided to reside in the Hester Kingdom and shared this beloved song.

Her voice was just so sweet and lovely. Just as she captured all the other animals, she captured him too. He could be content listening her forever, which honestly wasn't that long at all.

 _"Who said that every wish_

 _Would be heard and answered,_

 _When wished on the morning star?_

 _Somebody thought of that_

 _And someone believed it_

 _And look what it's done so far_

 _What's so amazing_

 _That keeps us star gazing?_

 _What do we think we might see?"_

Jareth had to kick a few birds out of the way who were blocking his view and rudely trying to peck him. One of them squawked at him and puffed its chest out as an intimidation tactic. Deciding that he had enough of the birds in his way, he decided to change his tactic.

He hopped onto the ground behind her and transformed into his usual self. His white shirt, grey pants and a dark blue cape with glitter on his back. He belted out the last few words of the verse.

 _"Someday we'll find it_

 _That Rainbow Connection_

 _The lovers the dreamers and me!"_

Sarah gasped and dropped her broom. She turned to see a very strange looking man with wild hair and pointy ears. Another look at his face showed fearsome looking eye markings that identified him as fae. In her surprise, she ran from him and hid behind a tree.

"Wait, please!" Jareth called out. Every step she took from him seemed to squeeze at his heart painfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sarah bit her bottom lip and backed out of the tree.

Jareth wrung his hands nervously. Then mentally kicked himself. Since when did a woman make him feel nervous of all things? "You sang so beautifully. I could't help myself but sing along to that sweet song." Great, now he felt like a fool. This was so unlike him and here he was, turning his head for some random servant girl.

But something in his mind told him that she was more than that. Even servant girls had their own inherent worth, after all. There was just something about her big green eyes that seemed so familiar to him. Like he had seen them before in a dream…

Sarah tilted her head to the side at seeing him look remorseful. She knew that she could call for the guards at any moment if she really needed anyone. "I haven't met anyone else who knows that song. My aunt sang it to me."

Jareth exhaled, relaxed. "Your aunt must be familiar with my kingdom. It is a popular song there."

Sarah sat by the foot of the well. "I do like it. You have a lovely voice as well. I might've appreciated it if you hadn't snuck up on me like that." Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Jareth grinned. This girl was something! "Why don't we finish the song together then, since I so rudely interrupted you?"

Sarah laughed then nodded. Jareth counted to three and they finished it off.

 _All of us under its spell_

 _We know that it's probably magic_

 _Have you been fast asleep_

 _And have you heard voices,_

 _I've heard them calling my name,_

 _Is this the sweet sound that calls_

 _The young sailors,_

 _The voice might be one and the same._

 _I've heard it too many times to ignore it_

 _It's something that i'm supposed to be,_

 _Someday we'll find it_

 _The rainbow connection..._

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Sarah settled into her seat and shyly tried to adjust her clothes. They were filthy rags and she felt embarrassed that she was dressed this way in front of this impeccably clean man.

Jareth thought the opposite. This girl, so beautiful and dressed in rags did nothing to dim her charm. Jareth found himself drawn to her like nothing before. He may not believe in love, but he was still a tease. "You know, you are quite beautiful. It is too bad that you are a servant."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at this. "And why is that a pity, Your Majesty?"

Jareth was taken aback. How did she know?

Sarah nodded to his chest. "Your pendant gave it away, Goblin King."

Ah.

"I only meant that you have to work all day, with no way of showing off your beauty. I meant no ill will towards your status." He shifted uncomfortably. Why did she not take it as a compliment? Why as an insult?

"When a man is handsome, no one says that it is a shame if he does not show it off. So why a woman?" Sarah pointed out.

Jareth never thought of it that way before. He looked down in shame. "I suppose you're right, it is rather insulting to women and I've not thought of that before. You are full of surprises. I'm surprised that one of your station would recognize my seal. Is it taught often in school?"

"No." Sarah told him. "I learned it on my own." Which was close enough. She didn't want to reveal to him who she really was. It was too much fun seeing someone of his station put his foot in his mouth. It surprised her that he had taken her explanations and chose to learn from them rather than take offense as many have. She liked him, she found. Any man who was able to learn new things and set aside old prejudices towards woman was a very strong man indeed.

"A servant learning of these things in a thirst for knowledge. You really ought to be doing other things rather than just sweep up a floor." He said to her. "You have such a lowly life."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. She knew that he meant well but again, that comment wasn't sitting well with her. "You say that, and yet, who are the ones who likely bring you food every morning? Clean your messes? Decorate the castle? You should watch yourself, my lord."

Jareth felt annoyed now. He swished his cape to the side and looked over her. "Who are you to be speaking to a king like so?"

"So you do think that people not of your station are beneath you." Sarah folded her arms with a deep frown. She was a princess, and she would not be afraid of this king. She was not worth any less than anyone she had grown up with just because of her status at birth or otherwise. "Good, hard work is done because it needs to be done. People are content with it when they can live comfortably and have good pay. Your work as king needs to be done too. Granted, it takes more a certain type of skill and education to do what you do but it doesn't mean that we are any less important at least in our inherent worth. We can still enjoy the riches of learning, of life. We can still read and dance and learn of nature without needing to be a king. Granted, we do not have the same sort of access but we also have freedoms that you don't have."

Jareth gaped at her. This young woman was saying things that he honestly should've been taught in his early years but did not due to his spoiled childhood. He turned to the side and took a deep breath. He HATED being wrong. He hated his pride being stung. And yet, for some reason it wasn't so bad with her. She put him in place.

"It seems that I have much still to learn." Jareth said quietly. "Who knew that following a beautiful voice would lead me to this kind of conversation?" He smirked.

Sarah, to his surprise, grinned. "I am full of surprises, Your Majesty."

"That I can see." He winked at her. "Pretty young woman like you, you must have a beau do you not?"

Sarah snorted, quite unladylike. "No, I do not. And I am not that young, an adult and have been for a while. You don't look more than a couple of years older than me yourself."

"Ah but I am a few centuries old, my dear." He crossed one leg over the other. "So in maturity, probably not much older no but in experience and the things I've seen, I probably am."

"I bet you have many stories. I do love stories." Sarah said dreamily. "As the goblin king, you go Aboveground, do you not?"

"I do, and it is a rapidly changing world most likely because humans there die so quickly so there is always new blood." Jareth mused. "You would probably enjoy it up there."

"You presume so much about me and we just met." Sarah teased, her body now relaxing with him.

"I make quick judgements as part of my job as king, and besides, you've given me reasons to do so. Things like the fact that you love to hear stories."

Ah. Sarah would have to learn to be just as quick as him since she was royalty herself.

"I suppose that you are right, Your Majesty." Sarah tossed her hair to one side.

"Call me Jareth. I suppose you already know that's my name already though." He laughed.

Something about her green eyes just pulled him in. They were not quite innocent for they seemed that she had seen the world in a bad light but somehow, she was still pure. Still doing the best she could and still did it with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jareth." Sarah liked his name rolling off her tongue. It suited him too, a bit exotic and wild yet tamed when it needed to be. He had such a kind yet mischievous face. She loved it.

"You have a leg up in knowing who I am. What is your name?" He rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin on his palm.

Sarah figured it wouldn't hurt to give him her name as Sarah was a very common name. She actually met other girls in the castle with that name too. "My name is Sarah."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person, inside and out." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, never letting his eyes leave hers. He was glad that he took his gloves off for he was able to feel her lovely bare hand against his.

Sarah tried to not breathe in sharply at feeling his lips touch her. There was just something about him. Something that made him different to her…

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I bet you say that to all the ladies though." She smirked at him.

"Actually no." Jareth wiggled his eyebrows in playfulness. "I only say it to the really special ones. If I need to flatter people, I can do that in other ways like just telling them they look nice. You really are unique and lovely inside and out."

Sarah blushed furiously. She knew better than to trust a man's sweet words but somehow, she could tell that he really meant it. That he wasn't just out to trick her. It was in his eyes too.

Speaking of his eyes, there was something odd about them.

"You are looking at me quite closely. See something you like?" He gave her a feral grin.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed. "You think so highly of yourself don't you?"

"What can I say, it isn't arrogance if it's true." His eyes sparkled with casualness and relaxation. It had been a long time since he had such an easy conversation with someone. What a lovely person.

"Since you asked, I was looking at your eyes. I thought they were different colors but the left one is dilated." She looked at it again. Indeed, it was so dilated it looked almost brown instead of sky blue.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you know the story of your princess?" Jareth said. "And the sorceress Maleficent?"

Sarah was trained well by the fairies. Honest she may be but feigning ignorance a gift that she had learned well. "I do know of the story, that she was cursed?"

"Yes. And I stood up to the witch." Jareth sighed. "She fought back. I was a fool, I could've caused more damage than help. In fact she wasn't hurt at all, but I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting an innocent baby. She sent one of my crystals flying back at me and my eye hasn't been the same since."

It was so, so odd for Sarah to have realized that this tale was her own when the fairies told her that she was the princess. And now, she heard Jareth telling the story as if she wasn't the princess herself. "You were quite brave. I bet the princess is quite grateful for what you did."

"If she's even told." Jareth scoffed. "I do hope she is alright. I see my reflection every day and I'm reminded that Maleficent is out there somewhere. Maybe she's done with the princess. Maybe not. But something is for sure, she will strike again and along with other monarchs, I am trying to piece together some information to confront her but there are only a few magical monarchs here. The rest are humans."

Sarah listened very carefully to him. She knew all of this to be true, there was no doubt that the king of goblins wanted to get rid of Maleficent and in fact it was widely known. But to hear him say it was a different matter.

"You take wished away children. Is that why you are so sensitive to children?" Sarah felt her heart soften at the thought. He seemed so jaded and on edge but seeing the way he spoke of her as a baby made her feel tender towards him.

"Yes." He admitted. "That is not an easy job. Every child is precious. I sometimes forget though that children grow up to be adults with different things going on in their lives. I really didn't mean to insult your gender or your station." He smiled nervously at her, hoping that she would accept his round about apology.

"It is easy to forget, especially if you don't see them grow up." Sarah tried to make him feel better. "You are learning too, we all are. It's alright."

"You are very sweet." He said. "And quite precious indeed."

Sarah felt happy hearing these words. People in the castle loved her first because she was the princess then later for her personality. In the village that she grew up in, many were intrigued by her beauty first. Jareth though, he was a fae and even if she was beautiful, he was used to beautiful women she was sure. The fact that he found her special without her title meant so much.

"Thank you again." She said. Leaning to the side, she sniffed one o the roses and gave a smile. "These are my favorite flower." She informed him.

"Really? What color specifically?" He touched one of the soft petals.

"Red, like this one." She showed him. "Red roses mean love."

He rolled his eyes.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I do not believe in love." He said quietly. "At least romantic love. I believe in love parents have for children or people for friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly. Sarah saw his eyes move away from hers. She had a feeling it was very personal and him being king, maybe he was reluctant to tell her anything.

"Why are you sorry? There are other things besides love, whether love is real or not." He looked at her, as if to challenge her.

"What do you say of the couples who claim that they were in love then?" She asked back.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "Maybe it does exist. I've just seen so much selfishness towards people. Affairs happen, you know. Things of that nature."

"But sometimes, you can fully love someone with all your heart and never let go." She said with certainty. "Granted, I am not one to speak."

"And why would you say that?" He asked with intrigue.

"I've no experience in love." She said bluntly. "Maybe one day. But I've seen it with people. It's a quiet devotion, a selfless one that does take a lot of balance. Just because you haven't seen it a lot doesn't mean it isn't real. Some people are just more quiet about that love than others are."

Sarah plucked off a rose (as it was from her mother's garden which was now hers) and placed it in his hand after picking off the thorns. "Love works if people are honest and give a chance. It doesn't always happen but I believe that if it does then those two things must happen at least."

Jareth accepted the foliage and placed it on his belt. For the first time in his life, he wondered if maybe he didn't really give the idea of love a real chance. He had awful parents and yet he believed in parental love. Maybe he was just scared of the idea that someone would lie to him about love so he closed his heart. Even now, he had danced with women here and there in social situations but he never wanted to be dishonest and invite them to court him as he didn't care for any of them. Sarah was changing his mind.

What was it about her that made his heart race? What was it that made him want to know her mind in every way possible?

"I will have to think on your words." He said, touching the flower. "Thank you for chatting with me, Sarah. I've learned quite a bit from you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Will you be staying for the Solstice celebration here?"

"I am here for a while, so yes." He smiled. "I shall see you then?"

"Definitely. You are not one that would be hard to find, with hair like that." She laughed.

Jareth took her hand again and kissed the back of her wrist. "Then I shall make my leave, my lady."

"Oh wait!" Sarah called before he could transform into an owl. "What is your favorite flower?" She always asked the people around her.

Jareth beamed. Very few asked him that question. "Forget-me-nots for they are not only adorable flowers, but ones that are about remembering important things."

Just like the gift he had given the princess when she was born.

"I will forward to seeing you tomorrow, Precious Rose." He smiled at her.

"Precious Rose?" Something about the fact that her aunties had called her Rose and now the king was made her feel giddy inside. Not that she'd tell him. He looked too pleased with coming up with the nickname.

"You are a precious thing, Sarah. And since you like roses so much, it seems a fitting nickname." He smirked. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, I like it." She said boldly. "Good day, Jareth."

"Good day, Precious Rose." He took a chance and leaned over to kiss her cheek, leaving Sarah breathless.

* * *

 **The Rainbow Connection is the muppet movie, I added it here as a tribute to Jim Henson. I hope you guys liked the Snow White moment where they meet at the well! I didn't expect to write them discussing about status but I liked it and I hope you do too! The 100 days of mourning is inspired by the Thai tradition of mourning for 100 days when a member of the royal family dies. When the late king passed though, the country was in a whole year of mourning because he was the greatest king Thailand ever had (no seriously look him up he did amazing things for Thailand and his projects were used all over the world). I have to say that I am proud of that part of my heritage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little China Girl: Interesting that you mention Diane, you will see if you're right or not! I'm glad you liked their meeting, it was longer than I had expected with their conversation but it was so worth it!**

 **FireShifter: Hmmm I would love to hear your prediction about Diane. As I have finished writing the story, you won't change the outcome of it so I would love to see what you think will happen! ;) Stefan is definitely being an idiot. He's kinda based on this lady I knew. It's a crazy story but I won't tell it here because I don't know all of it and I don't want to be judgmental lol. So glad you liked the Muppet song! It's one of my very favorites and I thought that it would be a good tribute to Jim Henson. You will see about Summer Solstice in this chapter now!**

 **QueenBookDragon: No worries about being confused! I may have been confusing in explaining lol. So glad you liked Precious Rose, it'll be something important in this fic actually. And you will like this chapter, I know for sure!**

* * *

Maleficent glared into her mirror. People were commenting things about the princess that was starting to anger her.

 _"That girl will grow up to be a hundred times more beautiful than Maleficent ever was and will ever be!"_

She did not take that kindly.

As a babe, she had no real problem with the child. She was, after all, a child who had done her no wrong. She knew what Stefan and Leah would do, worry for her safety and nothing else. She could not track the child after that but it was no matter. Her spell already took hold on Leah.

She wanted Stefan to suffer for hurting her, and of course that would mean making his beloved die. And the fact that he went around worried for nearly 16 years for the child was icing on the cake.

She had seen that he was resentful of his little girl. Good. But then, people kept saying that she was beautiful. She could not handle that.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" She asked the creature who lived in.

"Great Sorceress of Darkness, it is you, my lady." He responded.

Ah, so she still was the most beautiful. Pleased, she figured that she didn't have a reason to make the girl any more miserable than she already was.

But now she had a problem. The dreadfully bothersome goblin king. She saw the way he wanted to keep Stefan alone. She saw how he was questioning for the girl. The sorceress did not forget him as the youth who had tried to strike her when she appeared on the child's birth celebration. She did not know much about him for she had been gone for a long time. He seemed to be brash back then and so she took no worry. But now, she was concerned at seeing him visit the Hester kingdom.

She had to be on her guard. She was still suspected.

* * *

"You will not go." Diane said to her.

"It is solstice!" Sarah said sadly. "It is a right that I may go. I am the princess and I have gone every single year."

"Stefan dear." The queen said to her husband. "Please, for her own safety."

Stefan shook his head at Diane. "No more, Diane."

Sarah and Diane both looked at him with surprise.

Stefan looked at his daughter. "You may partake as long as you do not tell anyone who you really are. Keep playing servant, my dear."

Sarah was shocked but she was not going to argue with him. She gave a curtsey, her eyes glittering in appreciation. "Thank you, father."

"You are dismissed."

Sarah excitedly walked away and looked for a good dress to wear for tomorrow. Nothing too fancy but obviously not a random work dress. She thought about seeing Jareth again. She would not tell him who she really was for her father and the fact that she was not sure if she could really trust him but there was no harm in getting to know him especially if she had to one day anyway as the heir to the throne.

Diane gave Stefan a look of disbelief. He always did everything she wanted him to do!

"I just want to keep her safe." Diane said quietly.

"I know." Stefan kissed her cheek. "But you must realize, I have not given her a fair chance. Haven't you told me to be more tender towards her?"

"Yes, but to go out in public—"

"She will be fine." He said firmly.

"You could still be wrong." Diane protested. "Why a sudden change of heart?"

"I have not given her a fair chance as I've already said." Stefan said sadly. "She is my daughter, and she has made attempts for me to stop feeling horridly towards her. I sent away her aunts, banished them and she has softened me. She's a good, sweet princess with a bright mind."

"She defies you."

"As she well should now that I think about it. She doesn't do it without reason. Diane, she is willing to give me a chance, why shouldn't I give it to her as well?"

Diane got quiet, thinking on his words. "If you are growing close to her, does that mean that you feel less resentful and more loving towards her?"

"Absolutely." He promised his wife. "I am able to see her for who she is and not just a reminder of Leah. As for her safety, I will have to talk to make a plan for Maleficent to ask her what she really wants. So that we don't have to have this fear anymore. I want my daughter to grow up happy. I'm glad she had 16 years of blissfulness but I can tell that for the past two years, she finds the castle little more than a gilded cage, poor thing."

Diane just nodded. Well, this took a different turn than she had expected.

* * *

Sarah had on a simple dress, light pink that came to her ankles. And still, she radiated with the most queenly grace. No amount of dirt on her face could take that away from her.

"Sarah!"

A few people from her old village recognized her. As she had yet to be presented to the public, all the commoners still knew her as Sarah.

"Why hello." She held her hands out to the children especially. "How are you this solstice day?"

"We are well, you left quite abruptly." One mother clicked her tongue at her. "Now you work in the castle!"

Imagine if she knew the truth.

"I wish I could've said more but you know how long the trip is." She said sadly. "It's why I took this time to find you all now. What can I do to make up for it?"

She really missed the people. They were her friends, the ones who helped raise her. Not for the first time did she miss her aunties and hoped they were alright. She had no idea where they even went, probably back to fairy land. They told her that they had lived in the goblin kingdom, and she had considered asking Jareth if he would know them but it would give away her identity and besides, it wasn't like he knew every single person who resided in his kingdom.

"You can sing Once Upon a Dream!" One boy piped up. "I love it when you sing and dance!"

Sarah perked up. It was one of her favorite songs to sing. Short and sweet with a simple dance.

She beckoned the children to gather around as she sat gracefully on a rock.

"Once there was a princess." She started.

"Was the princess you?" A little girl asked her with big eyes.

Sarah laughed but went with it. "And she fell in love."

"Was it hard to do?" A boy asked all while perching on a bench and put his face on his chin.

"It was very easy! Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me." Sarah said dreamily, imagining the dreams she would have of dancing with a handsome man.

For some strange reason though, all that came to her mind was Jareth.

"Was he strong and handsome?"

"Was he big and tall?"

"There's nobody like him. Anywhere at all." Sarah grinned at each of them.

"Did he say that he loved you?"

"Did he steal a kiss?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to speak to strangers you know." Sarah winked at the children. "But I've met him before."

"You have?" They asked with wide eyes.

Sarah grabbed a girl's hand who looked to be about ten years old and danced with her, giggling and singing all through it.

 _"I know you_

 _I walked with you once upon a dream._

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _Yes, I know it's true_

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once upon a dream!"_

Jareth tucked away his pendant. He didn't want to be recognized by any nobles for he was sick of the women batting their eyes at him. He didn't mind a good conversation but any more than that, he felt annoyed.

He heard some giggling and commotions. Looking past the bushes, he saw Sarah telling some story to the local village children. He scoffed at the story of falling in love but was intrigued at her little story that it was all just a dream. Dreams were his specialty after all.

He only felt a little twinge of annoyance when she said "prince" and not "king." He wasn't sure why, he only met her yesterday! But something in him compelled him to move a bit closer.

Sarah was now dancing with a small blue bird who floated near her. She gracefully twirled and danced her way through the last words of the song.

" _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way_ -"

Jareth moved a small bird out of the way when she wasn't looking. He put a finger to his lips in jest at the villagers to signal for them to be quiet. When she twirled back with both arms up, he let his own hands hover over hers, the villagers giggling at him and he sang the last lines.

"- _you did once upon a dream!_ "

Sarah's eyes popped wide opened and whirled around to see Jareth's feral grin at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a tease, still holding her hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Scare me? You did no such thing."

"Then why the reaction?" He folded his arms arrogantly and leaned against a tree.

"Are you her prince?" A boy pipped up. "Your hair is too messy for that."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Sarah winked but Jareth wasn't about to let her hands go.

"I am her king, my boy." He wiggled his eyes at Sarah.

"Oh? I thought you didn't believe in love." Sarah retorted playfully. She wasn't sure exactly if he was playing along with her story or if he was flirting with her and liked her the way she liked him, but it was still fun nonetheless.

"You've given me only one day to think about it, Precious. That's not nearly enough time." He reasoned, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Is that right? Well, what do you think so far then?" She pulled her hand behind her and innocently smiled at him.

Jareth wasn't about to say anything in front of the children. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?" She tiptoed around him.

"Why don't we dance and see where this goes shall we?" He winked and sang the song back to her.

It was a friendly chase, her going from tree to tree and him surprising her. Sarah giggled and everyone found them adorable. Eventually, Sarah gave in and let him lead her through a dance.

Jareth took her gently in his arms, a hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. They twirled through the crowd and Sarah squealed when he lifted her up in the air before dipping her down across his knee and back again.

 _And I know it's true_

 _That's visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once upon a dream_

* * *

They had some fun with playing a few games like bobbing for apples or having a three legged race. Which Jareth and Sarah won, by the way.

Now they were eating some sweets and Jareth decided to ask her about her little story.

"So, you fell in love with some dashing prince?" He tried to keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice.

Sarah was taken aback by the question. "You think I really fell in love? I've told you about my lack of experience in the matter. It was just a story told to children."

"And have them believing in something preposterous one day." He pointed out.

"They know that I said it's a dream, that means I made it up." Well, mostly made up. She felt a bit irritated by him and yet could not bear to tear herself away from him.

"So you've never been in love?" He tried to sound indifferent but there was a bite in his voice. He sat back and began to peel an orange for them to share.

"You don't believe in love, so per your own definition, you already don't think I ever have, no matter how I answer." Sarah argued back. Never let it be said that the Princess of Hester was not one without a good mind for debates.

Jareth's pride told him to keep arguing. But his curiosity had enough. "Fine. Do you think you've ever fallen in love then? Since you obviously believe in it." He offered her half of his orange.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I've never been in love. Happy?" She took the orange and started to eat some.

"I'm not sure why you would assume I would be happy about it, just curious." He really had fun with her but this bantering made him uneasy. What was it about her cute smile and adorable face that made him want to whisk her away to his castle and dance with her until she forgot everything else?

Sarah chose to not answer his unasked question. "And you, Jareth? Do you still think love doesn't exist after one day of thought?"

Jareth slung a leg lazily over a rock. "Maybe there is a little change in my opinion. I suppose it is possible. But true love? A destined love? And love at first sight? No."

"Maybe it isn't love but a sort of connection." Sarah said wisely. "Love can be at first sight I think when a mother has a child. Don't you think so?"

Jareth pondered this. "Yes, I suppose so. But not romantic love."

" _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me_." Sarah sang softly. "Maybe it's just a connection for what everyone thinks is love at first sight. And even if true love is destined, who says you can't go slow and work at it?"

Jareth took out a pear and peeled it. "Never thought of it that way."

"You've been saying that a lot. Maybe you just need to have more conversations with people." Sarah poked his shoulder to which Jareth gave in and smiled.

"I am a king, I have things to do." He poked her shoulder back.

"Surely a king needs rest. I know they do." Sarah said without revealing anything.

"Hmm. A servant being privy to what the king does?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sarah laughed in an attempt to hide her secret. "Of course not, but I do see King Stefan entertain guests and relax. Surely you do that too."

"I prefer to keep to myself." He said quietly. "There are a few who could stand to be around me. It's just who I am."

Sarah could feel a bit of sadness from him. "Well, I like your company. Not sure if that means anything as I'm just servant." She said playfully.

At this, Jareth felt so much lighter. She liked being around him! "Well, it does mean a lot, actually. I would make an exception in being isolated if you lived in my kingdom." He said sincerely.

Sarah beamed. But she couldn't help ask her next question. "Would you think me differently if I were, say, a lady or a princess?"

Jareth hummed and looked to the sky in thought.

"So yes." Sarah said sadly. So he would consider her better for her status.

"It's not that, I assure you." He put his hand on hers, afraid she would go away. "It's the fact that if you were royalty or a noble, I would have to be more careful. I cannot speak as freely or heaven forbid some crazy international crisis may happen. I would not think you better or worse if you were of any status. I may also be able to talk to you more about who I am and my job if you were royalty as you would be caught up in it as well, no doubt."

Sarah relaxed at this. "What if I didn't mind to have you speak freely?"

Jareth unexpectedly took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Then I would be honored, Precious Rose."

They walked and talked some more, getting to know one another. Sarah learned that his favorite breakfast was a large stack of pancakes. He found that her favorite animal were barn owls, which pleased him immensely.

They reached the shores of Pixie Lake, which was so clear that you could see the very bottom. There was the traditional lantern festival where people would send up lanterns to the sky now that the days would be long, to keep the light with them during the winter days.

She was surprised to see Jareth get a boat for them.

"I've never been on a boat ride before." She thought about how her aunties were careful to keep her safe. She never needed to go anywhere and while she could swim, she never went anywhere that needed a boat.

"There is a first time for everything." Jareth rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and offered his hand to her. Sarah accepted and he carefully guided her in.

She had participated in the festival a few times but nothing to a scale this large. Last year, she was stuck in the castle but now she was here with Jareth. She probably should have been more wary about trusting someone she hardly knew, but for some reason, it was like she had always known him.

It was odd, but she remembered the strangest things. When she was young, she could've sworn she remembered being held by her mother whenever she felt worthless. She would remember things when she needed them most or even at the oddest of times. She wondered if she remembered Jareth protecting her as a baby but she wasn't even sure if that was because he told her or because she really did remember it. She wondered what he gave her when she was born but she didn't want to ask for fear of giving her true identity away. She looked into the sky and smiled at the beautiful lanterns all twinkling with the stars. Then she thought about how Jareth was spending time with her, not knowing who she really was. Did he have a motive, perhaps?

"You have a very thoughtful look on your face." Jareth's amused voice said. Sarah saw his lips curl in a smile. He brought out a penny from his pocket. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sarah took the penny and did small tricks with her hands. "I know I have been giving you a hard time about your status and teasing you about spending time with a servant like me, but honestly, why are you spending time with me today?" She bit her bottom lip.

Jareth stopped rowing. Carefully so he didn't tip the boat over, he walked over to sit next to her. "Sarah, I am a solitary king. I spend time with those who can offer me their minds, their wit and are easy to talk to. You are all of those things. Your station does not matter to me. I can be arrogant about my status but I have never thought that kings or queens are any more interesting than the average person." He tilted her chin to his face, reveling in those gorgeous green eyes that shone like a pale jewel. "I really do not spend time with anyone unless I either have to or truly want to. I don't have to spend time with you. I want to."

Sarah blushed furiously under his gaze. He was charming when he wanted to be that was for sure. She felt so inexperienced as she had not courted with anyone and though she knew she was very, very beautiful, it was a new realm for her. She doubted it was the same with Jareth.

She had only known him for such a short time and she wondered now if she was starting to fall in love with him. It was the kind of softness one felt in their heart, wanting to be near someone and to see them smile. Like being with them made the whole world alright even if it fell to pieces. But she shook her head of these thoughts. Even if it was possible, now was not the time to do anything. So she would settle for a lovely friendship with him.

Jareth meant every word he had said to her. She had a pretty face of course but there was something deep in her that made him want to know her. For the first time in his life, he wondered if a relationship with someone could lead to more, could lead to love. He still wasn't sure if he believed in it but this woman would change his mind. She wasn't looking for power with him, just time. She did not want his title and though marriage was out of the question now for, he would fight tooth and nail to let it happen even if she could just be queen consort.

Sarah surprised both of them and put her hand on his knee. "Thank you, Jareth. I know you mean it."

"I don't lie, and not to you." He said sincerely. "I mean it."

He got out the lantern and lit it. Together, they lifted it to the air and let it float among the thousands of others.

Sarah watched it float higher and higher when she felt Jareth tap on her shoulder. He smiled gently and flicked his wrist to make a crystal into a pale, pink rose and another darker pink rose.

 _Over all, pink roses are used to_ ** _convey gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude_** _. Light pink rose blooms are indicative of sweetness and innocence. Deep pink rose blooms convey deep gratitude and appreciation. Pink roses also connote elegance and grace._

Sarah smiled and took them from him. "Why, so you can be a gentleman."

"Never let it be said that I am not a gentleman." He leaned back proudly as she sniffed them. "I always try to be chivalrous."

"Except in scaring innocent ladies while they're singing or dancing, is that right?" She tucked one of the roses in her sash and the other behind her ear.

"You seem so intent on proving that I'm some dashing villain. I shall take it as a compliment." He sat up straight again and slowly put his hand a little behind her, resting it on the seat but not touching her.

"Hmm. You would make a good villain." Sarah teased him. "With that hair, you could look quite scary."

"I have to be scary, for my goblins and for any runners. Part of the job." He chuckled.

Sarah traced the pink petal. "These are beautiful, thank you so much. It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome, Precious Rose." He said quietly.

The truth was, he felt that she seemed to be lacking in something. She mentioned that she was almost alone in the castle and he wanted to show her that she was special, that she should be spoiled. Not with material things necessarily but with affection. If a flower made her happy, who was he to say no?

Sarah felt so content by his side. With him, though she didn't forget her sadness, it seemed to pain her less. "I don't usually go out at night, I'm more of a morning person. This is so nice to see." She referred to the stars and lanterns.

"I'm more of a night owl myself but yes, the night holds so much beauty that cannot be seen in the day. Both have their beauty but nights hold mystery." He sighed contently.

Sarah sat up and gave him a strange look. "Say, can't goblin kings turn into owls?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You just said that you're a night owl. Did you seriously just make a pun about yourself?" She shook her head and laughed. "That was terrible."

"You mean terrific." He showed her his pointy teeth.

"I'm not complimenting you or your head will grow to be twice its size." She rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Precious. You know you adore it."

"Whatever."

They kept on talking about things. Sarah pointed at the sky and showed him some constellations that she had read about. At her leaning, he moved his hand a little bit more around her, gauging her reaction. Sarah didn't seem to mind, and in fact scooted closer to him.

Eventually, her head ended up on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. The king and his princess looked at the night sky, feeling things for each other that they had never felt for anyone else before.

* * *

 **I can't remember where I got the flower definition from but it's from the same website I had mentioned in 13 Days of Christmas. I hoped I showed enough of sassy, arrogant/jealous Jareth as well as his sweet side! Sarah is going to be more naive but she's also not stupid as you have seen so far. What she lacks in experience she makes up for in knowledge. Of course they sing Once Upon a Dream (hehe) but did anyone catch the Snow White lines right before? Told you there would be some elements from each story! Next chapters (starting with the next one) will have a lot more Snow White elements. I figure that SB and SW had sleeping curses, true love, each girl lives like a commoner (well at least in the Disney versions), and are only children.**

 **Oh and Jareth calls her Precious Rose (and the fairies call her Rose) in tribute to the disney SB where they call Aurora a different name, Briar Rose. So I thought to put it here too!**

 **Love the reviews and any reviewers are welcomed, you don't have to long into an account and it would mean a lot to see them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**QueenBookDragon: Yes the lantern scene in Tangled is where I got it from! Such an amazing movie. I've seen a lot of fics where he calls her Precious so I thought why not? It must be rom the line "how you turn my world you Precious thing" in Within You. I actually forgot that I said her favorite animal was a barn owl LOL so glad you caught that!**

 **FireShifter: Yay I'm glad you liked the way I combined the two! I hope more people end up reading this story, I got a lot more people favoriting/following/reviewing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes at this time and I really hope more continue to review so your reviews along with QueenBookDragon and Little China Girl are really keeping me going in posting this story. You will see your answer about Diane in this chapter and the next will answer as to whether I will have Toby or not in here. Thank you again!**

 **Much appreciation to those who have reviewed and favorited this story and following it! If you are a guest and don't have an account, know that the whole story will be posted in like, oh, a couple of weeks? I will post one every day and I have 15 chapters in all I think. I would love any reviews from anyone, so thank you for reading this anyway though!**

 **Lots of love and here is the story!**

* * *

 _Precious Rose,_

 _I have a story for you, as you love stories. It is a popular one told Aboveground about a man named Erik._

Sarah read his letter, him telling her about some Phantom of the Opera and how he had coerced this girl and hurt her, and Jareth asked her if Erik truly loved Christine or not.

 _I am curious to see if you think it is love or not. How can love be so selfish and cruel? He claims he killed for her but it does not seem right. I know this doesn't help if you've never read the story, but I want to see what you think of it._

 _Yours,_

 _Jareth, King of Goblins._

The princess set the letter down on her desk. She was able to deliver letters to him and never told him who she was, of course. She was developing a closer and closer relationship with her father. She hadn't told him about Jareth, unsure of his reaction. She didn't see anything wrong with it but Stefan was so unpredictable that she had no idea how to proceed at times.

She hadn't seen Jareth since Solstice, as he had to go back but he promised to see her whenever he came back to the kingdom.

She took a quill and wrote her letter back to the king of goblins.

 _Dear Jareth,_

 _I think you ask a very good question. It sounds like a fascinating story, and I would so love to read it sometime. From what you told me, it sounds like Erik thinks he loved Christine but did not. As the king of goblins and takers of wished away children, I'm sure you've met well meaning parents who love their children but often are controlling or otherwise._

 _Don't you think it's possible for someone to maybe feel that affection romantically without it being pure love? And besides, Erik has grown up confused it sounds. He didn't even have a mother's affection, how sad. And the end of the story, oh, when he finally lets her go, I think that is when he really, really loves Christine. He realizes the err of his ways and is willing to put her happiness before him. It's a tragic story, a sad one for sure._

 _Why do you ask me for ponderings of love? I am not experienced in these things except for what I read and observe. You are years ahead of me, shouldn't you be giving me advice, old man? (I am just teasing)._

 _The castle is always busy, but I do try to make time for you even if your head will balloon into the size of an oak tree. When do you think you will come again to Hester? I know you cannot just come without a reason and I understand. Just know that I will look forward to you then._

 _Yours,_

 _Sarah_

She folded the envelope and handed it to a messenger boy. "Please give this to the king of goblins."

She may have pretended that she was a servant to Jareth but the entire castle knew otherwise. Along with her father, her stepmother did not know of her exchanges with Jareth but that was just as well. No one questioned her as she was a princess. It had been a few months since she had seen him and already she felt so much better after having him in her life. A pen pal was quite nice to have. Her heart still ached for her aunts but what could she do? She kept a journal of all the things she wanted to say to them but she had to implement some kind of plan to leave first.

Something deep in her bones told her that it would be soon. Very soon.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" A goblin bowed to the king.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "What now?" He was in the middle of reading Sarah's letter and did not like to be interrupted.

"The Three Fairies are waiting in your throne room for an audience."

Jareth's eyes shot up. The fairies were back!

He pretended to not care though, for he did have some pride. He shooed the goblin away. "Tell them I will be there momentarily."

When he got to the throne room, all three began to fuss over him.

"This place is a mess, as usual." Flora clicked her tongue and waved a wand to clear the throne room, humming along to some song.

"Have you been eating well? Why do you look so thin?" Fauna adjusted his cape and patted his head.

"You look tired but something's up, I can tell." Merryweather lifted an eyelid up.

"Ladies, I am just fine." Jareth couldn't help but smile. "How was visiting your family?"

"Oh, it was wonderful." Fauna said. "But our hearts still aches for the princess."

"Yes, and to know that Stefan is still hiding her is worrisome to us." Flora said.

They went to Jareth's office where it was more private.

"Jareth, please this is personal to us but we are worried. Queen Diane does not have her best interests in mind." Merryweather said.

"I know." Jareth said. "I can tell. I doubt they're really hurting her but this is getting to be a problem. It's been, what two years or something since Leah died? The girl has been an adult for a while."

"If you could maybe chat with him more, you both admire each other." Fauna said. Her eyes were distracted at seeing an envelope. "Say, who is this 'Rose?' Jareth is there a-"

Jareth snatched the envelope away. "None of your business."

All three fairies shared a knowing look. The first was a sad expression for that was the name they called their Sarah. The second was that Jareth seemed to be looking at the paper wistfully.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Merryweather said triumphantly. She felt a gleeful sort of pride, knowing that she was right with the way he was glaring at her.

"Am not. She's just an acquaintance of mine." He huffed. "She's a servant."

"Since when do you get involved with servants in a way that is more than just an employer/employee relationship?" Flora asked, nearly appalled. Jareth could be a brat, but to do something dishonorable like that?

"Not like THAT." He rolled his eyes. "She lives in the Hester Kingdom."

"So you like her." Fauna said. "That's so great to hear!"

"ENOUGH!" Jareth roared to silence them. When they shirked back, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, I just, I need to be able to have time to think about her myself. I can't have any interferences."

They had a collective sigh. "Oh alright. We understand."

"Thank you." He said. "Now about the situation with your princess..."

* * *

Queen Diane was getting worried.

She had seen how Stefan had been resentful of his daughter when Leah died, that much was clear. But now, he seemed to have a change of heart. She walked the ground with him and they had dinner. He no longer cared to spend as much time with her as before and it bothered her.

She wanted power. She wanted to be in control and she needed to get rid of the girl somehow. And her husband.

She deserved this, to be queen and to rule with her own iron fist. She had her own magic but it wasn't as strong as some may speculate it to be. It had weakened over the years and the big thing on her side was the element of surprise. Only her concealment charm was strong and to have that kind of magic be effective, she had to be careful to not use a lot of any other magic.

She would have to be careful, the whole castle was wrapped under Sarah's finger. But she would make it work.

She would make anyone who defied her pay.

* * *

"I have something for you." Stefan said.

Sarah tilted her head curiously. "What is it, father?"

Stefan gestured for her to sit next to him. "It belonged to your mother."

He opened his palm and showed her a small, ruby necklace and a matching ring.

"Oh, it's lovely." Sarah said. "I wish I had been able to know her." She turned a little in shame.

"I do too. You are so much like her." Stefan cupped her cheek with one hand. "I am sorry for how cold I've been to you. You are a princess, my daughter and to be treasured. I lost the love of my life and while I was allowed to mourn, I treated you horribly. It was of no fault of your own. How proud I am to see you grow up so strong, so smart, so talented. Thank you for trying harder and harder to get me to break out of my misery and to bond with you. Everything a father could ever wish for and everything a king could wish for in his heir."

Sarah held back tears in her eyes. This was more than she could ever have hoped for. "Oh, father, thank you."

Stefan slipped the necklace around her neck. "There. You are so beautiful." He thought of how the fairies had given her beauty and song, and they delivered. Maybe tonight he would tell her about the gifts the had been given to her. She was truly as radiant as the sun and sweet as a rose. He longed to see her smile more often.

"I can't take all the credit though. I was raised well." She touched the necklace, wondering what her mother would have thought of her and wondered if Stefan knew what she was hinting at.

Stefan cringed at her sentence. He knew she was hinting at the fairies. "I suppose Diane and I made that decision rather harshly." He took Sarah's hands in his. "Tonight, I will discuss it with her. And then we will set up an arrangement for you to meet with them. Is that satisfactory?"

Sarah threw her arms around him. "Oh, father. That would be the best thing in the entire world!"

* * *

"What do you think, darling?" Stefan asked Diane. "I was quite harsh on them. Maybe it's time to defy Maleficent instead of hiding from her."

He took her hands and kissed them, Diane not betraying any emotions. "And we should have Sarah be presented in court as the princess she always was and will be. A smart young woman who will bless the kingdom well with her skills. Let her meet young men and young women her age. Let the fairies come back too, they raised her as if she was their own."

Diane cupped Stefan's cheek and sighed. "My husband, I don't think it's wise. You would risk putting her in danger?"

"It is dangerous for royals no matter what." He said firmly. "I must let her choose her own destiny. She is an adult now. And lord knows Jareth is bothering me about her." He smirked at the thought. "And he hardly bothers in the affairs of other kingdoms."

"He is a rather nosy one, is he?" Diane have a humorless laugh.

Stefan kissed her cheek. "You do not like the goblin king. Any particular reason?"

Diane shrugged. "Oh, you know what everyone says. That we married quite fast. I can see that Jareth feels the same way."

"Ah, I see." Stefan relaxed. "Well, I do know that you don't want this to happen but I must insist on letting the fairies come back. I must insist on Sarah being presented as the princess that she is."

Diane's eyes narrowed. "Stefan-"

"I am serious." He said to her. "Imagine what Leah would say, having our daughter stay in a castle like this."

"Leah, Leah, Leah!" Diane leapt off the bed and paced. "I try to be patient but her memories are everywhere! I am never good enough for you, Stefan!"

"It isn't that-"

"Yes it is! And I am done with it." She seethed at him. "This ends NOW!"

Stefan didn't even have a warning. Diane slammed her fist at his chest and he fell on his bed, paralyzed except for his eyes.

She leaned into his ear. "You try my patience, Stefan. I gave you so many chances. And yet you continue to hurt and defy me. I am done with you. Don't worry, you will reunite with Leah and your Precious Princess will soon follow unless she remains a good little girl."

Before his eyes, Diane transformed, confirming Stefan's worst fears.

"Goodbye, Stefan."

Cackling, she whispered a death spell and the King's terrified eyes faded into the darkness, his soul leaving his body forever.

* * *

Sarah stood with the other servants in sadness at the funeral. With her mother, she had felt guilty and sad but nothing personal as she had never even spoken a word to Leah. But her father. Oh, Stefan was different. They had butted heads at first but by being patient, she broke down the walls of his heart and developed a real and loving relationship with him.

And now he was gone from her.

The air seemed to prick with something more than the promise of a storm.

As if her life was now in danger.

In the days of the funeral, she was not allowed to even properly say goodbye to him as his daughter, his princess. She was stuck with the rest of the servants, all who advocated for her.

But with every person who stood up for her and swore their loyalty, Diane ruled with an iron fist and got angry at anyone who dared to speak up. Sarah was suspicious that the same day her father had decided to lift the fairies' banishment was the same day that he died.

Sarah was no fool, she knew that Diane didn't care for her. This was her second worst fear, that she would be totally alone and without anyone to be by her side.

Her first worst fear was the idea that someone would be hurt on her behalf. Servants and knights were thrown in the dungeon and they all seemed to have some kind of dazed look when they got out. Unharmed but fearful of defying the new queen.

Of course, Sarah, as Stefan's daughter, should ascend the throne but that was not meant to be. Diane made her work not just harder but more dangerous jobs and without any good safety equipment.

The only good thing that came out of it was seeing Jareth.

It killed her, just KILLED her to not be able to tell him anything. She was afraid, afraid because she had no idea what Diane was capable of. Jareth was a powerful king but what if he was hurt by interfering? She couldn't forgive herself if he were.

"Sarah?" Jareth saw her running to him.

Without warning, Sarah threw her arms around him and placed her face in his chest, tears coming out.

Jareth didn't ask anything for a while. He just held her close. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her for Stefan's death. Then again, the people did love their king. He was good and kind, though not as much since his princess had been sent away and Leah had died.

"Precious Rose, why are you crying?" Jareth wiped the tears from her. "Oh, it aches my heart to see you so distressed."

"It's the queen." Sarah couldn't tell him the whole truth but she would say some of it. "She has been crueler to us. And I'm unsure of what to do."

Jareth looked at her, worried. "Where is the princess?"

"I cannot say." Sarah told him. "Please don't make me."

Jareth growled in frustration. If he could find the princess, he could help her ascend the throne and then his Precious Rose would be safe. "I am scheduled to go back to my kingdom tonight, I am so sorry I was not able to see you. I don't like anything about this. Diane should not be queen regent when the princess is of age."

Jareth pursed his lips. If only those fairies were able to come back, he would ask them to take care of this mess. He could sense something foreboding from Diane but nothing concrete enough to be able to say. He was very powerful but still relatively very young when it came to encountering magic. From what he gathered from the castle, many of the servants have said that the princess, while unknown outside of the castle, gathered so much loyalty from the people. She was strong and defiant but very careful as well. It troubled him greatly.

He looked at Sarah. He held her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You stay hidden, stay careful. Don't anger the queen and if you are able to write to me then please do. I know that your loyalty is to the princess, but please, please don't put yourself in harm's way."

"It's my duty to help others and that includes the kingdom and crown." Sarah felt her heart soar as he told her to stay safe. So he did care about her more than just a servant.

"The princess is important, but so are you. Please." He said tenderly. His blue eyes shone for her. This beautiful girl, he felt something for her. He would do anything for her, even give up his throne.

He kept telling himself that he wasn't in love but of course his mind and heart told him how wrong he was. But he did admit that he felt things for her that he had never felt before. "Just promise me to be careful."

Sarah gave a nod. "Yes, I promise."

Jareth gave her one more kiss on the forehead and she kissed his cheek back. "Remember, stay safe."

He felt his heart crack at the thought of her getting hurt. He of course hoped that the princess was safe, but his Precious Rose was a thousand princesses to him.

* * *

"Jareth, can't there be a way for us to get in?" Merryweather asked.

"You know how it is, if you try you will die from age old magic." Jareth laid on the couch, his legs slung over the armrest. "And we have no proof that Stefan's death is Diane's or Maleficent's doing or not."

In the years since the princess had been cursed, Jareth had researched ways to hurt Maleficent but found very little. There were spells that he used to make himself stronger but even magic was limited. Maleficent couldn't be THAT powerful and even if she was, she had to have an Achilles heel.

"I think we all should have some tea." Fauna ran off to the kitchen. She wizzed back with four cups and a teapot.

"Thank you, Fauna." Jareth took the tea and started to drink. "I was talking to a few servants today about the situation. They are all fiercely loyal to the princess."

"Sounds like our girl." Flora smiled. "She has that kind of charm."

Jareth wasn't really paying attention to the conversation about the princess. He just kept thinking about Sarah and how she was crying on his shirt. His Precious Rose, getting so sad and worried. He had to find the princess to keep his lady safe.

"Diane can't be that daft, can she?" Flora wondered. "She can't be so jealous of our princess so much that it overpowers her fear? And besides, wouldn't she want us to get rid of Maleficent too?"

"People do the strangest things." Jareth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would know, have seen things like this all the time with my runners."

* * *

Maleficent looked into the mirror and waved her disguise away. Now that Stefan was gone, she could take away the Diane illusion in her private hours. It felt good to look like herself. Such fools, not realizing that once Leah had died that she had taken to turn herself into Lady Diane after the noble had passed away unexpectedly.

It felt good. So good, to be able to see Stefan see the reveal at the end of his life. His treachery against her was now send to justice though she would have prolonged his suffering longer if he had not mentioned his stupid girl.

That Sarah.

And the goblin king was getting more and more suspicious, she could tell. She could not have that. And then there was Sarah herself. The servants and some lords and ladies were suspicious of her punishments now that Stefan was dead. She would figure out what to do with Sarah. Maybe she could be her personal puppet. Yes, that would do nicely. She could let her take over officially and then she would be rid of the girl. Yes, taking over Stefan's kingdom and getting rid of the ones he loved most was excellent. Soon, the entire Underground would bow before her. When her kingdom would grow, then maybe she would pluck that pesky goblin king away and use his magic to access the Aboveground.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She so loved her beauty, her hair flowing to the side, ready to hear the answer that the mirror always was going to give her. It was too bad that she never got to hear it from Stefan.

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true and was the fairest. But Princess Sarah is even fairer than you, the fairest in the Underground and the Aboveground."

Maleficent blinked. "What? This cannot be. That little, flitting child cannot be more beautiful than I!"

She paced back and forth. This was unacceptable! First Stefan had the gall to be a traitor to her all those years ago. Then he had to be a king by marrying HER and decide to bare a child with LEAH of all people. Then, that same girl was more beautiful than she?

No. This had gone too far!

She wanted to let out an angry roar, but she had a better plan. She refused to get her hands dirty like she did with Stefan. No. She would let the girl go through her own demise and she would treasure the sweet victory.

Forget letting the girl be her puppet. She could not let her stay alive after this! Maleficent put back on her Diane disguise and went down to the dungeons and told the guards to go away. She called forth the head huntsman.

"Huntsman?"

He came to the queen and sneered at her from behind the cell. He had been defiant, a large supporter of Sarah. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to your queen?" She warned him.

"The true queen is Sarah, not you." He jutted his chin at her. "I am not afraid of you, hurt me as you will. I will go down bravely."

To his surprise, Maleficent let out a laugh. "Oh? You think so?"

She had a small compact mirror that she showed him. The Huntsman saw a vision of his wife and his children.

"You can do magic?" He said in fear.

Maleficent chuckled. "I heard that your lovely bride had been sick. Look at her, a weakness that suddenly overcame her. I wonder what it could be." She snapped the compact mirror shut. "I assure you, she WILL die."

"NO, you leave her out of this!" He shook the cell. Tears ran from his face and Maleficent scoffed at his actions.

Weakling.

"I can easily reverse it. But I require your services first." Her terrifying smile made him step back. "I require you to take the princess into the woods and kill her. If you feel up to it, carve her chest out and hand her heart to me."

"You monster!" He said in horror. "She is just an innocent girl!"

"I was once too, you know. But then people wronged me. It is the only way to be happy in life." She said plainly. "Do this, and you will be rewarded. You will be blessed with whatever riches you want."

"At the price of my soul?" His voice broke.

"It's that, or your whole family. I won't just kill them, I will make them scream in pain for you to hear. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

The Huntsman yanked Sarah's hand as the girl looked at him fearfully. Sarah had only time to put on workable clothing, some shoes along with a cape, and a bag full of essential items when he dragged her out of her room at night.

They stopped at the middle of a clearing. He looked at her with a mixture of loathing and pain.

"Huntsman Aaron?" Sarah whispered quietly. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

She was terrified. But she was so dazed when she woke up that she didn't protest as much when he dragged her out of her bed. She was friends with his wife and he had told her that there was something wrong with her.

Sarah backed up slightly when she saw him unsheathed a knife.

"No, no please! Please why?" She fell to the ground, begging for mercy. There was no way she would be able to run from him for he knew this forest like the back of his hand. "I beg you!"

He started to shake, his hand faltering. To see his princess beg for mercy was too much for him. Just an innocent, sweet girl who did nothing wrong. He let out a sob and dropped the knife.

"I can't do this." He cried. "I can't."

Sarah, though still scared out of her mind, felt the deepest compassion towards him. She reached out to his shoulder. "Won't you tell me what is wrong?"

He lifted his face from his hands. "Are you kidding? I just tried to murder you and you're… you're so kind."

"I know you don't want to." She sat next to him. She knew that he had spoken for her and had been one of the first to be thrown in jail. "Please, is this my stepmother?"

He refused to meet her eyes. "She told me she would kill my whole family."

Sarah felt so sorry for him but she was still on alert. She would sprain his ankle if she had to. "She wants me dead."

He nodded. Hesitating for a moment, he pointed to a certain direction. "There, you can go to the Labyrinth. But it is dangerous. Try to avoid it and just enter in the kingdom if you can. I cannot bear to hurt you."

Sarah put a comforting hand on him. "I will go. That way, you won't have blood on your hands and your family will be safe. Have faith, my friend. Good will triumph in the end."

He bowed down and kissed her knuckles. "When the day of your coronation comes, I will be the first to declare my loyalty at your feet."

Sarah thanked him and went on her way.

* * *

"And why is the girl not dead yet?" The queen asked him.

The huntsman bowed. "Because, you did not want blood on our hands. She has run off the labyrinth where it is dangerous and will most likely die."

She raised an eyebrow at this, but a swipe of her hand on her mirror showed that Sarah really was walking towards the labyrinth. She grinned. "Well done, Huntsman. The girl will be dead before twilight. As for your family, they are healed just as I promised."

When he saw his wife that evening, he hugged her tightly, and then went to the local temple to pray for their princess to be safe and to one day rescue them from this evil queen.

"May the gods protect the princess." He prayed.

* * *

Sarah tried to avoid the labyrinth, she really did. She knew the consequences of getting into the large maze.

But of course, some crazy wolf was chasing after her.

She may be a princess but she grew up learning how to save herself. Grabbing a stick, she swung at the wolf and stabbed it in the eye.

It howled and she ran away as fast as she could. Wolves hunted in packs so she just sped quickly, trying to get anywhere but here.

She pushed the fear out of her head and just did as she could, running to save her own life. Blood pounded in her ears and fire through her skin as she was able to jump pass them to escape.

* * *

 **WOOO yes FireShifter predicted correctly, that Maleficent and Queen Diane are one and the same. Kinda creepy! There will be more on this. Just a reminder, Jareth doesn't know who Sarah really is, the fairies have no idea that they know each other, and we will see where Sarah ends up next. Poor thing, she just wants to live and she just got to know her dad just as he dies. :( You will see that her strength is going to get her through this! We will also see what Maleficent's anger comes from (besides the fact that Sarah is the most beautiful).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little China Girl: Yeah Diane was pretty predictable lol I wasn't too worried about her reveal but it does add some mystery! There will be more Snow White parts not really this chapter but the next. This chapter is basically the Labyrinth movie itself!**

 **FireShifter: Yup you got it! I knew that the twist was pretty easy to predict lol but I didn't mind. Yes this story moves a lot faster than the others I've made but I just wanted to get to some action! We will see what's up with Maleficent later and what her whole deal is. I felt that Sarah's bond with her father was important because he really does love her, it was his grief and guilt making him lash out. It's not right, but it is what it is. And though the chapters moved quickly, she was bonding with him for a while already which is great!**

 **QueenBookDragon: Dude I am obsessed with POTO! I saw it in the US tour in September and I just love it. I want to write a story where Sarah and Jareth are On Broadway acting as Christine and Phantom, but that'll be another time. So glad you're liking it even though Sarah is sad but it's what happens to Snow White! Poor girl had to go through both Sleeping Beauty and Snow White's issues.**

 **I know there are some lurkers out there! Lol you don't have to review of course but it would mean a lot if you did. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

Sarah clutched her cloak a little tighter to her. She had nothing but the clothes on her back, the necklace, and the ring her father had given her. Going to the goblin kingdom seemed like a good place to go though she did not want to see Jareth.

And then there was her stepmother.

Since she was trying to kill her, who knows if she would declare war on Jareth for housing her? The fact that she would live in his kingdom could already cause an international crisis. She couldn't dare let him know that she was there for his own safety and for hers. Not until she had a plan as to how to defeat her.

Maybe this is what it should be. Maybe if laying low for a few years doesn't work, Jareth could figure out how to get Diane where it hurts. She told him a little of what was happening. Oh, why couldn't she be with her aunties? They would know what to do.

What was unfortunate though, was her horrible sense of direction. She tried to pass by to a local village but somehow ended up at some large wall.

* * *

Jareth just finished his meeting with the fairies. Slumping down exhaustedly, he sat there for over an hour trying to figure out what the hell to even write in his next letter to Sarah. He was worried for her and felt so confused. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go but he also wanted to sever this feeling he had for her. He knew she adored him too but was it the same? He was afraid that by letting her be too close to him, he could get hurt.

He felt a presence in the back of his mind. Snapping his head up, he felt an intruder in the labyrinth.

"That's new." He mumbled. Normally he didn't have anyone intrude the labyrinth. It was not one of his subjects for they would not be considered intruders.

He turned into an owl and flew to the spot where the intruder was.

Seeing a girl with a cloak and her raven dark hair, skin pale but with a pink blush and red lips, he felt a jolt go through him. _Sarah?_

He landed in front of her in his black armor. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned to face him, chewing her bottom lip. Oh hell. This was NOT what she wanted to happen. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. She looked at the wall and realized that she was at the labyrinth.

Whoops.

"Jareth." She whispered. He looked terrifying with his armor and scary cape but his eyes shone with kindness as he always had been for her.

"What are you doing here?" He reached to her, taking her hands in both of his. He saw that she looked a bit disheveled. Putting information together, he made his conclusion. "You ran away from something."

"Yes. Some wolves." She didn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to tell him the whole truth. If her stepmother was after her, she could risk hurting Jareth. But she needed to have a place to stay.

"Come with me, come to my castle. I could keep you safe there." He put a hand on her arm.

Sarah frowned. "This is the labyrinth, isn't it?"

Jareth cocked his head, not understanding her frown. "Well, yes. Why?"

Sarah took her hands from his and placed them on her hips. "You know why. If I go with you now then I am forever bound as your subject."

Jareth tried to not roll his eyes. "You're right, but Sarah, no one wins the labyrinth. Ever."

Sarah contemplated this. If she stayed with Jareth, she would be safe if she lied about her true identity. But she would also lose her crown as she would be his subject. Losing her crown wasn't a big deal to her personally but it would leave her stepmother as a ruler of Hester, further hurting her people.

No. She couldn't do that.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She said to him. "As the goblin king, you're required to let me run."

"Sarah." He said sternly. Who did she think she was? A servant girl, thinking she could best him? "Don't do this. Come be with me."

Sarah could hear the small pleading in his voice but she would not tolerate someone telling her what to do. "I am loyal to my country and my princess. If I lose then I lose but I will not go down without trying."

Jareth pursed his lips together. He was not used to being debated against like this. "What is so wrong about being my subject?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "This isn't about you, _your majesty_." She mocked him. "The princess needs as many allies as she can have."

"And who says you cannot still be her ally when you are my subject?" He demanded, hands on his hips and his eyes flashing.

"You are too sure of yourself that I would lose." She stood a bit taller, her green eyes as calm as the eye of the storm but as dangerous as a monsoon. "And she needs to have her own subjects be loyal, Goblin King."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. He looked at her again. An adult by all accounts but she was still young. He tried a different tactic. He flipped his wrist and a crystal formed. "I've brought you... a gift."

Sarah was intrigued by his change of tone. "What is it?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and flipped the crystal back and forth along his hand, defying the laws of gravity. "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it _this_ way and look into it... it'll show you your dreams. But this is no gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a castle like a servant." He mocked her. "Do you want it? _"_

Sarah looked into the crystal, mesmerized. What did she want? She wanted to stop worrying about her stupid stepmother. She wanted to do good in the world but to be a queen was so much responsibility especially when she had to do it alone. She wanted her three fairy aunties back with her again. And looking into Jareth's eyes, as mad as he made her, she wanted him. She had feelings for him.

And she knew now that as he mocked her, he had feelings for her too. She knew of the tale with the goblin king of course and she knew of his role. It did not involve dreams like this and she knew he was offering her quite a bit to stay with him.

"I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want to be keep being her subject-"

"Sarah!" Jareth warned. He was getting fed up by her. The crystal turned into a snake. "Don't defy me!"

He threw it at her, the snake wrapping itself around her throat and the princess screeched, dropping the snake as it turned into a cloth and into one of his goblins.

"You're no match for me, Sarah!"

"But I have to try! Please!"

Jareth snorted and pointed up a hill. "You must go there... in my castle. Do you still want to try?"

"Is that... the castle beyond the Goblin City?"

Such tales were heard about the city itself. Her aunties had lived in the goblin kingdom before and had even told her of the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

Jareth's hair whipped in the wind. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

Sarah looked at him sadly, begging him with her eyes to make him see. "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?"

"What a pity." He said without any concern in his voice.

Sarah scrunched her nose at the castle. "It doesn't look that far."

Jareth came behind her ear and whispered dangerously. "It's further than you think... and time is short." He pointed a clock that materialized into the air. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before you become one of us... forever." His voice and body faded away. " _Such_ a pity..."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. She HAD to win. Even if Jareth was angry with her, she was doing this for her, for her kingdom, and for him.

She didn't like how he was calling her a servant girl to insult her. She was not above anyone and neither was he. She suspected he knew this but his arrogant nature was taking over. She would not be passive with him. She was his EQUAL in title and in every other way and she would not allow him to treat her this way.

Furthermore, she couldn't tell him anything. It would endanger him and she didn't dare drag him into this.

"Come on, feet." She started to walk.

She met a dwarf named Hogwart (or was it Hoggle?) who told her she took things for granted. She supposed she did, thinking that there would always be someone to protect her. She had her aunties then they were gone. She had her father and now he was gone. She thought she had Jareth but now he was her antagonist. She knew he wouldn't make this easy on her either. He wanted her to stay with him but she just couldn't. If it was any other situation, she may have even with hardly knowing him. But she would have a long, long talk with him first.

She got through the worm, got to the four guards and helping hands into the oubliette.

"You're kidding." She sighed.

* * *

Jareth frowned at seeing her progress but impressed at the same time. She chose down? Most people freaked and chose up for fear of certain death. He felt a pang or regret for taunting her and calling her a servant but she just made him so mad by refusing his offer of her dreams.

He called the gardener dwarf and told him to take Sarah out and take her to the beginning. He wasn't sure why the possessiveness of her was overtaking him but he had to have her. She wanted him too, he knew but she was too stubborn. He would have her lose and then he would give her time to want him back.

He went to take care of a few things before watching her progress again.

He frowned at seeing them in the tunnels. That was the opposite direction of going to the beginning!

He decided to take things into his own hands.

* * *

Sarah rolled her eyes at the false alarms, but she found them pretty funny especially when the dwarf was annoyed. They saw a crystal rolling and against her better judgement, she went after it.

A blind beggar sat with a metal can in his hand. "Ahhh... what have we here?"

Hoggle shivered and back into Sarah. "Uhhh, nothing!"

The beggar dropped the can and hissed at them. "Nothing? Nothing?!" He demanded as he stood up to reveal the goblin king who dangled his disguise at them.

"Nothing?! Nothing, tra-la-la?!" Jareth threw the mask away and glared at them.

Sarah swallowed thickly, really nervous now. Where was the sweet Jareth? Now he was being mean and she wasn't having it! And what was with him changing his clothes all the time?

"Your Majesty! What a NICE suprise." Hoggle gave a bow.

Jareth smirked at him. "Hello, Hedgewart."

"Hogwart." Sarah corrected him.

"HOG-GLE!" The dwarf glared at the princess.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the pair. Oh, so this was what had been happening. He gave the dwarf one simple task and he couldn't do it! "Hoggle... can it be that you're helping this girl?" He asked accusingly.

"Helping? In what sense?" He said innocently, sticking his hands face up as a gesture of guiltlessness.

Jareth grabbed the other side of his cape that was still on his shoulder and whipped it off. Sarah tried so hard to not stare at his incredibly tight pants and while he largely ignored her for now, he knew she was staring at him and he reveled in having that upper hand. "In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle?"

Hoggle waved his hands frantically. "No! No! I was taking her back to the beginning Your Majesty."

Jareth whipped his head to look at Sarah.

"What?!" Sarah glared at her new friend. Honestly what the heck was with this crazy place? She didn't know what she could trust anymore!

Hoggle shamefully ignored her and faced Jareth. As for the king, he mockingly put a hand to his ear and leaned down to Hoggle's height. Hoggle kept on blabbing. "I told her I was gonna help her solve the Labyrinth, a little trickery on my part. But actually-"

"What IS that plastic thing round your wrist?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and put his hand to his chin, referring to the bracelet Sarah had just given Hoggle in exchange for being led through the Labyrinth.

Hoggle stared at his wrist and then hid his hands behind his back. "Oh...Oh this? Oh, my goodness, where did THIS come from?" He laughed shakily.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Really, how dense can his subjects be? He HIRED him and Sarah of course had to go and charm him. "Higgle..."

"Hoggle!"

"Yes..." Jareth stood up and walked into Hoggle, the dwarf nervously walking backwards. "If I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head-first in the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Hoggle grabbed Jareth's knees and begged him. "AH NO, YOUR MAJESTY! NOT THE ETERNAL STENCH!"

"Oh YES, Hoggle!" Jareth bent his knees and threw him off.

He turned to the human girl and stalked towards her. Sarah held her ground and refused to back up.

"And you, Sarah - how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He laid his hand on the dark wall, looming over her.

He gave a predatory smile at her. He oozed with masterful seduction and she could feel his breath hot and heavy on her face. He was trying to make her knees tremble in fear (and possibly for other reasons) but Sarah glared at him, look down and then back up at his face.

"It's a piece of cake!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Hoggle face palmed and groaned.

Jareth pursed his lips together and raised an eyebrow. Oh, how DARE she think that she can just defy him? At the same vein though, he was almost intrigued with her. Not many would be brave or foolish enough to anger him, one of the most powerful beings in the Underground. "Really? Then how about upping the stakes hmm?" He turned the clock forward so that there were only eight hours left.

Sarah gaped at him. "That's not fair!"

Jareth stopped and turned back to her. "You say that so often! I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He walked passed her and huffed at her direction.

He turned to them again, putting his hands in front. "So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it?" He created a crystal. "Well let's see how you deal with this little slice!" He threw it down the corridor and a large noise filled the air before he disappeared.

"OH NO THE CLEANERS!" Hoggle screamed.

* * *

Jareth sulked in his throne room again. That GIRL! She refused his offer, refused to listen to him and then had to go and insult his labyrinth! OOH she was going to pay for this. He watched as Hoggle ran away and he had an idea.

Hoggle was feeling very guilty. He was torn between listening to Jareth as his subject and helping Sarah as she had called him friend. He didn't really associate himself with anyone and he really liked her.

"Hoggle!" Sarah's voice rang in the distance.

"Oh I'm comin' Sarah!" He said. Then gasped at seeing the king leaning against a rock.

 **"** Well! If it isn't you. And, uhh... WHERE. ARE YOU. GOING?" He deliberately leaned forward or stood taller with every syllable, his hair reflecting in the sunlight.

 **"** Uhh... well...the little lady gave me the slip, but uhh... I just hears her now. So I was just on my way to lead her back to the beginning, like you told me to!" He stood looking proud of the way he explained himself, his simple mind not understanding that Jareth could see right through him.

Jareth got up and turned from him. "I see. For one moment, I thought you were running to help her. But no... not after my warnings, that WOULD be stupid!" He turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! You bet it would! Me? Help her? After your warnings?" Hoggle laughed as if it was the funniest joke ever then jumped back at seeing Jareth crouched down in front of him, their noses almost touching.

 **"** Oh dear, poor Hoghead!" He patronized the dwarf, his hand under his own throat in mock sympathy.

"Hoggle." He mumbled annoyedly.

"I've just noticed that your lovely jewels are missing." Jareth pulled him closer, knowing exactly where those jewels had gone.

 **"** Uh, oh yes! So they are. My lovely jewels. Missing. I'd better find 'em, but first, I'm off to take the young lady back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, just like you told me to!" He began to walk through the tunnel of cobwebs.

 **"** Wait!" Jareth pointed at him. "I've got a much better plan, Hoggle." He flicked his wrist masterfully to make a crystal. "Give her this."

Hoggle caught the crystal which turned into a peach. "W-what is it?" He asked nervously. This could not be a good sign.

 **"** It's a present." Jareth said sternly.

"It-it ain't gonna hurt the little lady, is it?" Hoggle looked at the king with worry.

 **"** Oh, why the concern?" Jareth said with wide eyes, mocking him even more now. This was really too much fun.

 **"** I won't do nothin' to harm her." Hoggle said determinately.

Jareth was taken aback by the change of heart from the dwarf, so willing to help Sarah. He thought of how he himself felt the need to protect her. Of course, he'd never hurt her. Scare her? Annoy her? Of course. But hurt? Never.

Not that he'd tell the dwarf this. It wouldn't do good if the whole kingdom knew that their king was a softie.

 **"** Oh, come, come, come, Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl!" He chastised him bitterly, standing sideways with all his glory shining.

Hoggle looked quite offended and pointed at himself. "I ain't lost my head!" He may have been a simple creature but everyone with even a quarter of a brain would realize that Jareth was just bluffing. It was clear that he was being defensive and projecting his feelings.

Why was his king so interested in the girl anyway? She was very pretty but why her when he could have any princess or noblewoman?

Jareth bit his bottom lip angrily at the accusation. He had no right to know of his true feelings for her. He summoned his riding crop and poked Hoggle with it. "You don't think a young girl could like a repulsive little scab like _you_ , do you?" He demanded.

Hoggle looked down sadly. He was worried about that part and how could she like him when she had the attention of someone as handsome and powerful as the goblin king? "Well, she did say we was-"

"What?" Jareth threatened. "Bosom companions? _Friends?"_ He dared Hoggle to say. Sarah was HIS friend! He found her first, and now she was refusing to tell him what the hell made her flee her country. She calls this dwarf a friend? AFTER ALL JARETH HAD DONE FOR HER?

She asked for him to run his labyrinth and now was treating him like he was some bad guy in her heroine story. Ridiculous.

"It don't matter." Hoggle looked down sadly. Maybe he really wasn't her friend especially with his betrayal.

Jareth pointed at the peach with the most disdain and grabbed Hoggle's ear. It was uncomfortable for the dwarf but not painful by any means. "You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll dip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can _blink!_ "

Hoggle stalked away, mumbling worriedly.

"And Hoggle!" Jareth called.

Oh boy. If he was using his actual name, then he was in trouble.

"If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince." He said.

Hoggle looked at him with disbelief. "Y-you will?"

 **"** Prince of the Land of Stench!" Jareth said dramatically then laughed evilly.

Hoggle sighed sadly. He really didn't know what this peach was and he didn't want to hurt her. She was so good to him.

* * *

Sarah sighed and walked with Ludo and Sir Didymus after the bog. She was getting hungry now and was a little sad at having to give away the ring her father had given her, the one that belonged to her mother. The wiseman had asked and she gave it. But she shrugged and did what she had to do. His advice was so confusing, but she would deal with it.

She ate the peach from Hoggle and knew instantly that there was something wrong. She felt a bit dizzy, and sat down on the dirt floor of the forest, her head spinning and she slowly closed her eyes.

"She is really too trusting." Jareth said mockingly, watching Sarah bite the peach. "I'm not sure if that's a flaw or a strength." He blew a crystal towards her direction.

He wished that he himself could trust people more, but it was in his nature to not. He was about to go and do other duties, sure that Sarah would forget all about her journey until time ran out. She would dream whatever dream she wanted until then. Then he could collect her and make her swear her loyalty to him as his subject just as every runner and wished away person had done by law.

He leaned into his throne boredly then felt his surroundings change a little.

 _What? This has never happened before._ He thought.

Looking around, he saw himself in a grand ballroom with soft beads of crystal on the chandeliers with people dancing all around him with distorted masks on. His heart pounded and his eyes lit up. This meant that she was dreaming about him! Not just a fantasy, but her heart's true desire to dance with him. He looked down at himself and saw a respectable ballroom outfit.

No, this wouldn't do. If he was going to enter in Sarah's dream of all dreams and in a ballroom of all places, he was going to be dressed as himself.

Waving a hand over, he had on a dark blue jacket with sparkling gems dotting him with a long tail. His pants were tight and his face had on the best make up with lip gloss and his eyes painted. His hair had blue dyed tips and he looked at the edge of the crystal to see his outfit. He switched his leather, uniform gloves and wore grey ones instead. Perfect.

He decided to have a bit of fun. He conjured a dark, shriveled mask and held it to his face.

Sarah was looking all around herself. She was looking for something, wasn't she? She was a princess and yet had never been to a ball. This was where she felt completely out of her element.

She felt innocent compared to these people. They all wore costumes that were so adult and while she was one too, she was not familiar with courting anyone. She had on a white, cotton spun dress and her hair up with silver ribbons. She did not have a mask like everyone else did, opting to show the honesty on her face. She clasped her hands together and walked down, looking for someone, she knew.

Then, she saw him.

A beautiful tune was filling the air and she saw him take his mask off, looking at her until he disappeared behind a few people who were holding up mirrors to his face. She gasped and walked away, trying to find him again.

Jareth thought to add his own touch to the ballroom, his music. He had written the music a long time ago but this time, he added words on a whim. Though he wasn't a huge fan of the sleeves of her dress, she looked so beautiful and he could not pass this up. He felt his heart ache for her. She was the perfect angel, beautiful and sweet. Her body moving through the dancers with a searching look in her eyes and her lips parted just a little.

The fairies were right. He was falling in love with her.

 _"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…"_

He observed Sarah looking and he assumed it was for him. Well, so NOW she was looking for him when all she did was just defy him for most of her run. He breathed in deep and chuckled at seeing her, cheekily smiling and dancing with a couple of these "fake" people that were from the construct of her own mind. A fantasy, he knew, but also a nightmare in her mind.

He was between two women and wondered how she would react.

Sarah turned and a fan moved out of the way. She saw Jareth sandwiched between two women.

Anger filled her. What was he doing? They were practically leaning on him! Did he want her or was he just trying to play hard to get the whole time?

But as he moved away from them and took her into his arms, all of those thoughts melted and she just felt her heart thumping hard at seeing his face.

Jareth didn't really care now about anything else but her. He would give her this dream over and over if that's what she wanted. He felt sorry for being between those two women to egg her on, after seeing her closely, he felt really bad. She looked so, so upset and he felt himself happy that she was jealous for it meant that she wanted him too.

"But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down." He sang to her with all he had in him. She blinked and opened her mouth in awe and Jareth had a mind to kiss her.

The crowd started to close in on her. Sarah looked around, feeling that there was something wrong.

Jareth tried to keep her close, then the clock strikes 12.

Damn, why did her mind have to have a clock?

Sarah looked at him, shocked. Jareth smirked. He was about to tell her that she only had an hour, that she should give up now. That he could give her dreams.

Sarah saw his smirk and felt instantly hurt. Throughout the whole dance, she had heard him sing words of love and promises to take care of her. She thought that maybe he felt the same way for her as she did for him.

Until he smirked after the clock rang.

So it was all a game to him, wasn't it? All about his ego?

She yanked her body away from him and turned, the dancers trying to close in but she never looked back.

If she had, she would have seen the hurt in his eyes.

She grabbed a chair, and threw it at the curved, crystal wall.

* * *

Jareth screamed.

By all accounts, she should NOT have remembered! How did she remember to go, to have the freaking clock in her mind? It was so like her to remember random things when it gave her the most convenience.

He hadn't expected for her to do that. He thought that she would stay with him but again she pushed him away. What the hell did she want? She wanted to run his labyrinth so he made it difficult for her as one should when running for their freedom. She wanted to play the heroine and so he was her villain. He was charming in the ballroom because she dreamed of it. He even sang a love song to her!

"DAMN!" He made a crystal and smashed it against the wall, the small shards turning into harmless bubbles. "I love her."

He felt pathetic. But no matter how much he may love her, he would not and could not let her control him. He had to be the one in control of the situation. She tore his heart from him and rejected him twice already in the span of 12 hours and he was NOT going to deal with this anymore.

He took a calming breath. He had gently sent her to the junk yard along with her friends. Good. If they stayed there, then they would maybe be so distracted that they wouldn't remember anything at all.

* * *

Well, that didn't work.

Jareth went to take care of business when the goblins came to him and informed him that Sarah was in goblin city. He sent them to go and distract her, for there was a limit in how much he was allowed to directly face her before she got to his castle.

Leaning over the ledge, he watched in amusement as they distracted Sarah but then in horror when he realized that they were actually using CANNONS. What were they thinking?

And of course, their houses were damaged.

He face palmed. This was going to be a hell of a mess to clean.

He sent enough magic to make sure that no one would be hurt. Well, significantly hurt. They deserved to be bruised a little for that stupid antic. He wanted them to STOP her not KILL her or ruin their homes! And he couldn't really interfere! He just had to watch until either the time ran out or she would come over.

He saw Sarah coming in. He shook with anger and left his throne room, going to the Escher room where he could think.

* * *

In the junk yard, they tried to distract her with her old room. Her comfortable room in the village with books and things that she made. Stories of a grand prince, things of that sort.

Then Sarah realized with a jolt that these were all just JUNK. She couldn't go back to that life if she tried to ignore it and now she had to fight for her freedom!

She found her friends after the room disintegrated and then made their way to the castle where goblins were chasing after her. She slipped past and into the throne room, described just as the history books had.

"My lady, should you need us…"

"Yes, should you need us…"

"I'll call." She said to the three of them. This was not their battle to fight. Jareth's beef wasn't with them but with her and her alone.

Entering the room, she saw massive amounts of stairs. She looked down and gasped at seeing Jareth standing upside down on a ledge in a new leather outfit.

"How you turned my world, You precious thing!" He sang. Then he jumped. Somehow he ended up sideways. Or was it? Gravity didn't seem to work in this room.

"You starve and near-exhaust me." He accused her.

Sarah tried to look for him but then she heard his voice behind her, scaring her then she turned around, eyes big. He had a indignant expression, brows knitted close and his lips tight.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you!" He walked to her, but Sarah refused to step back. Until he walked right through her.

She looked down at her body, unsure if he was an illusion or if he was real. It was freaky, to say the least.

Jareth looked over the ledge and pointed at her angrily. "I move the stars for no one!"

He went over the ledge and Sarah panicked, running toward the end and then gasping when she heard his foot steps echoing all over, not able to see him.

"You've run so long, you've run so far!"

She backed up when she saw him rise up to her, his body curving upward and he held a crystal in one hand.

"Your eyes can be so cruel!" He yelled. "Just as I can be so cruel!"

He threw the crystal and she felt the need to catch it. Somehow, she knew it was her freedom, that if she got it, then she would win.

"Though I do believe in you!" He sang painfully. "Yes I do!"

Jareth couldn't stand seeing her eyes. He was unimportant to her. She may have felt for him, as was clear from the ballroom but while she was his world, what was he to her?

He meant everything he sang. She was cruel and so could he. He did not easily just bow down to others, never moving the stars or sacrificing himself. But he believed in her, wholly.

 _"Live without the sunlight_

 _Love without your heartbeat_

 _I, I can't live within you…"_

His voice trailed off sadly. She ran toward the crystal, thinking it was her freedom, her ticket out of there. He just wanted her to stay with him. He loved her. He wanted her. She was his everything.

"I can't live within you!" He cried out in pain.

Sarah stood still. She heard his voice, his singing. The way he was hurt even if it confused her. Why was he so hurt?

She saw the crystal on one side, Jareth on the other. She had to choose.

Jareth, or her freedom?

She chose freedom, for if she could be queen, she could still win him one day. She may lose him forever, but she could not put her people in danger.

She fell, the room began to break and she landed gently on the sone floor.

She saw Jareth coming out, dressed in yet another outfit of lavender. His eyes looked tired and she rolled her eyes at seeing the tight pants. Really?

"Give me my freedom." She told him.

Jareth felt angry. His face ashen and drawn, eyes with dark circles underneath. She had won the moment she chose the crystal instead of him and she was still being defiant. "Sarah, beware. I have been generous, up until now. But I can be cruel."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

 **"** _Everything!_ Everything that you wanted, I have done! You asked that you can run my labyrinth - I let you. You cowered before me - I _was_ frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He glared at her, not understanding why she didn't know all of this. He did this for HER. He had never done it for anyone else but HER.

Sarah took a deep breath. Now was the moment. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered ... I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city ... for my will is as strong as yours... and my kin-"

" _Stop!_ Wait. Look, Sarah." He held out a crystal to her, his face softer now that she was reciting an old poem. Words were powerful. What she said could change everything. "Look what I'm offering." He held out the crystal desperately. "Your dreams!"

Sarah glared at him and kept on speaking. "And my kingdom as great…"

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Did she not see what was in the crystal? She already had her freedom. She won it, but he was asking her now to be under his rule. His protection. To be with him.

To someday marry him.

Sarah's eyes were glazed over, not wanting to see what was in that crystal. She could no longer be afford to be distracted. Her kingdom was at stake. And besides, he couldn't boss her around! Even if she was just a servant, he had no right!

Jareth trembled. "Just fear me - _love_ me - do as I say, and I will be your slave!"

He wanted her to fear his power. He wanted her to love him as he did. He wanted her to just LISTEN to him and do what he asked so that he may keep her safe and to help her princess. And he meant it, he would be a slave.

For his Precious Rose.

Sarah looked at his broken face. She felt bad for him, for he looked very much in pain. But she had to remember again that she had a lot at stake. Not just from being his subject but for her own kingdom. Her kingdom WAS as great, because she was a princess!

And the rightful queen!

She heard him ask to be her slave. She couldn't let him do that. No matter what had transpired, she wanted him. But she couldn't have him. Not now, and she may lose him. He may never forgive her for what she had to do. But she would keep him safe from her stepmother. She saw what Diane did to the servants. She could not let her hurt her Jareth that way.

Jareth held his crystal out one more time. Sarah looked at him, her heart tearing in two but her mind triumphant at finally remembering the words.

"You have no power over me!"

It felt like someone had sliced a sword through Jareth's chest. He had no power over her, not even the power of his love. He threw his crystal up, and then fell.

* * *

Jareth cried in his chambers. He lost her, the woman he loved. The one who made him believe in love only to take his hope away. Was her duty and pride worth more than his?

He knew this was stupid as he himself was to blame for his pride. He didn't tell her he loved her, not the exact words. He just told her to love him first. He pushed her, and she won fair and square.

Jareth had never felt such an ache in his heart. He felt the connection between them grow stronger in a way but also weaken by her victory. He could no longer watch over her with crystals as he had no power over her. He hadn't been able to while she was in her own kingdom (not that he would, that would be a breech of privacy) but even in his own kingdom he couldn't see her. He wrapped his blanket around himself, trying to soothe himself.

He was a pathetic sight. Tissues were strewn all over from crying. His eyes were bloodshot and snot coming out of his face. His clothes were torn and tattered, not beautiful as they usually were. His hair was matted and his pillow was wet with tears.

"I will never love again." He said sternly. "It was her or no one."

But he still worried for her. She ran away from Hester, was it the queen? How could he protect her?

And what of the princess? He felt the deepest resentment towards her. If it weren't for the princess, maybe Sarah would have accepted him!

Sighing painfully, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **I want to say that there is a reason I didn't add Toby in this story. I mean I guess I could've but I guess I feel uneasy making Toby her half brother as he would be Maleficent's child for it would mean that her and Stefan... well you can figure it out. I also idn't want to go that direction and plus I already had planned for Sarah to run the labyrinth for her own reasons, and not because she's a brat. I will pay a tribute to Toby though! And it's an AU so ya know it's whatever I make it to be.**

 **As you can see I had to amend the stair scene as Toby does not exist here. I hope no one is upset at the fact that I didn't include him here but as I've said I got rid of him because I didn't want to deal with another character and I had a different vision for this story than "annoyed big sister wishes away her brother" or whatever version I may have done.**

 **Do you all remember Jareth's gift to her from when she was born? The gift of remebrance? Who would have guessed that it would be used here? To remind her to get out of the dance, the ballroom, and to recite the words? How convenient! It also helped her to remember facts and figures like back when she recognized Jareth's pendant. Now if only I could have that power too!**

 **Poor Sarah, poor Jareth. All they wanted was to protect each other. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little China Girl: Ah so glad you were able to feel what she felt! That was the goal! And it makes me so happy that you like my writing. I also feel sad for Jareth, ugh poor guy.**

 **FireShifter: I know right? If only he knew to not take it personally, she cares about him so much. And you will see about Hoggle! :) Thank you so much for encouraging my writing, more people are favoriting this story so I'm excited!**

 **QueenBookDragon: Yes that's what I felt about Toby too! I love adding in Toby but this story doesn't really work. And the gift will come in handy some more as the story unfolds, not just in the labyrinth! Man can't Jareth give me a gift to have good memory? Jeez I need it for school! I also feel bad for them, poor things. The fairies were really sweet of course but yes he's much more practical because he isn't so whimsical or sentimental. That is, until he met Sarah and decided to write As the World Falls Down lol.**

* * *

Sarah held her hand out and felt the crystal pop in her hand. She felt victorious but she wanted to cry. She found herself right outside the labyrinth again, Jareth as an owl and flying away.

"Oh Jareth." She said softly.

She didn't know what to do now. She trudged along, feeling empty inside. She wished she could tell him. She really wished that she could. But she loved him.

Wait, love?

She laughed bitterly. How ironic was this? To prove that she loved him, she had to chase him away. She knew he was angry with her, his pride was hurt. But she had to. Because his life was more important to her than any protection that he could give her.

She refused to let anyone else sacrifice themselves for her after seeing what her servants did for her.

But now she needed a place to stay and come up with a game plan.

She heard some talking, then she saw her three friends.

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Ludo!"

She hugged all of them and spoke with them. "Oh, it is good to see you!"

She refused to tell them what all really went down but they accepted it. Hoggle offered for her to live with him as she told him that she had no home.

"I live with me's six brothers though. So yous has to live with us messy seven dwarves!" He laughed.

"That's alright, I can cook and clean. Will that be alright with you?" She said to him, so very grateful for his offer.

"We are awful at that!" He said. "I would love to have some food but I's gots to discuss with me brothers first."

Sarah smiled warmly at the dwarves who all looked very suspicious of her. That is, until Hoggle told them that she stood up to the king. She asked her friends to not tell anyone about her winning, and when they asked why she just told them "just please, in case whoever is looking for me finds me."

So they left it at that. They still weren't sure but they were also not ones to turn someone down.

"Fine, we allow you to stay for a while. See if yous prove yourself useful or not." Grumpy said.

Sarah found it hilarious that they all had such strange names. Of course they all had real names like Leroy or whatever, but they all went by their nicknames that fit them. There was Hoggle who also went by Doc (as he was the one who knew most about healing), Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey.

Sarah had kissed Hoggle good night, much to the annoyance of himself as Jareth and sent them to the bog last time she did it but nothing happened. All his brothers lined up for the prospect of being kissed by the pretty lady, and Sarah agreed to let them. Dopey came for seconds and everyone laughed at that.

"We are hardy, you cans sleep in ours beds for now." Happy told her.

"Oh I can't impose, I can sleep in the couch." Sarah said. She was so touched by their kindness for her.

"Couch is too short for you." Sneezy sniffed. "We have sleeping bags. Don't you worry, then we will set up a room for you to have privacy tomorrow. It's late."

And so, Sarah fell in a fitful sleep, feeling safe but still thinking of Jareth.

* * *

She was standing in a beautiful white field. It was large and extended forever. Little butterflies flew around her head and her feet crunched the grass underneath. Somehow, she knew that this was a dream.

"Rose?"

She turned around and saw him. Her king. The man she had loved and defeated.

He didn't look angry, much to her relief. He looked handsome and dressed simply in a white shirt and grey pants with black boots. His eyes were like little stars, glimmering with hope.

And such a sad, sad love.

He held his hand out. "A dance?"

She didn't hesitate.

She took his hand and spun with him, never saying a word, no music to greet them. No distractions. No timeline. No peach. Just a dance. She wanted to dance with him, she knew. For she loved him. And if she could only see him safely in dreams, she'd take as much as she could. He was dressed simply, in grey breeches and a flowing white shirt. Herself in a baby blue dress, as calm as the sky in contrast to his brooding, dark manner.

Jareth didn't mean to dream but here he was. And somehow, he knew that this was truly Sarah.

In a dance that lead them to the clouds, Jareth caught her and held her close. He didn't want to disturb their delicate balance. "Are you well?"

Sarah was surprised by that question. She hadn't even defeated him a whole day. She really had expected him to be angry at her, but he looked so broken. She let go of his hands but didn't move away from him. She met his blue eyes. She saw the dilated eye and felt a pang of pain, that he had protected her ever since she was a baby. "I am."

"You know I would do anything for you, right?" He said softly. "To keep you safe?" He reached gently and held her arms, rubbing them gently. As if afraid she would bolt from him.

Sarah nodded. She knew this to be true. But it was the very reason that she couldn't tell him anything, or else he would get caught up in a mess that wasn't his to clean. She had to keep repeating that to herself or else she'd lose her resolve. "I know."

Jareth sighed and put a hand on her cheek. "I want to help you. What happened? Why did you end up in my labyrinth? Where are you now?"

Sarah reached up, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. She hoped he would understand that she really loved him, that she understood. But any more, and she couldn't protect him. "I can't say."

* * *

Jareth woke up, drenched in sweat.

He didn't know what to freaking do. He loved that girl so much. Her eyes looked regretful but she looked well enough in the dream. He felt fire anew in his blood.

"I have to figure this out." He hissed. He had to find the princess, figure out what Diane was doing. He had no proof but he was sure that Diane had something up with the way Sarah said that she had been scaring the castle workers!

He called for the fairies to come back.

Flora, being the head of the group, was the one to ask Jareth. "What's this I hear about someone beating the labyrinth? Surely that isn't possible."

To say the news shocked them didn't even cover it. No one won the labyrinth, ever.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled.

"Jareth, I know you have pride but there's no reason to be angry." Merryweather chastised him. She pointed to his chair. "Please sit."

Jareth huffed. It wasn't just that, it was how he lost Sarah. And how he had once again been rejected in her dreams.

"I am not here to talk about some runner." He said harshly. "I am here to talk about Queen Diane. I've told you that a servant of hers told me that she was being more cruel since Stefan's death and that she had some suspicions."

"She wouldn't be in league with Maleficent, would she?" Fauna asked in fear.

"I didn't detect any magic there when I went. I didn't seek it out though, I just didn't feel anyone's magic which would make sense in a human kingdom." Jareth said. "She would have to be quite powerful to hide such a thing."

"We didn't detect anything either." Fauna said.

"Maleficent is quite old." Flora said, folding her arms in thought and lifting an eyebrow. "She could be in contact with whatever ancient magic that is a part of her."

"From before the Big Split even." Merryweather added.

Jareth nearly fell back from his chair, an epiphany on his mind.

"Jareth! Be careful dear." Fauna helped him up. She eyed him carefully at his facial expression. "What is it? You have a strange look on your face."

"That's because Fauna, I am an idiot and didn't search that far back." Jareth mumbled. "I didn't think anything of consequence could get her to be that strong."

He drew a few things on the board, pointing here and there, mumbling like crazy and eyes wide. "For 18 years I had put all of this off. I didn't think that she would come after anyone like this."

He drew a few lines here and there. "I regret that now, and I was finding out her Achilles heel. Maybe it isn't something here, but Above. If she was alive before the Big Split between the Above and Underground, maybe one of her parents may have been a mortal human."

He turned around. "Is she all the way fairy?"

"No one is certain what species she is." Flora said

"What if she isn't all the way fairy? What if…"

He drew a picture of a dagger on the board. "She was able to use magic even in the presence of iron?"

Flora covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness."

Why hadn't they thought of this before? Oh right, because Jareth was a busy king and they were trying to get by raising a little princess without the use of magic.

"But there wouldn't be that much iron in the castle, would there? Stefan knows that it would impede our magic." Merryweather made a dubious face, not quite sure about Jareth's theory.

"Not enough to block magic, but enough to make it difficult for you to detect it from others. Tell me, ladies. When you used your magic again, how was it in Stefan's castle?"

Fauna paused, a finger on her cheek in thoughtfulness. "I remember thinking I felt weak but I hadn't used magic in 16 years and assumed I was out of practice."

"Precisely." Jareth summoned a quill and wrote this all down. "If she has magic to control Diane then it's the perfect cover up. The reason I would not have noticed was because I could use my magic and I had no reason to try to detect anyone's magic while I was there. I didn't actively try to detect anyone's magic at all, as Hester is a human kingdom. I didn't think to search in the castle, just for any intruders."

"So you need to go back!" Flora paced back and forth. "You need to go back and use the iron detector."

"Damn, I wish I had thought of this earlier." Jareth said. "I'm an idiot."

"You have a kingdom to run." Flora patted his hand gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Did you not have advisors to help?" Merryweather asked bluntly.

"Merryweather!" Fauna said. "We are trying to make Jareth feel better and not worse."

"I have tried, but everyone found dead ends. It was only by talking to you that I feel I could move somewhere. The problem though, was that you were gone for years." He sighed. "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are here and that we need to go and save your princess."

Of course he wanted to save the princess. But now he had something much more at stake, much more personal.

Sarah.

* * *

Sarah tried to not think about Jareth. She got up and started to make breakfast. She had sent the dwarves out to get some groceries the day before and they had grumbled but Sarah promised that she would make something delicious.

She whipped up some pancakes and omelets. She wiped her forehead, feeling tired from making food for eight people. But good, hard work and busy hands helped to soothe her aching heart.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Happy came to her. "You are up bright and early!"

Sarah smiled, feeling a lot better with Happy's tone of appreciation. "I grew up waking early and making good food. Breakfast is an important meal and will keep you awake." She set the food by Happy.

One by one, the rest of the gang came in. Hoggle looked pleased that Sarah made such good food.

"Uh uh!" Sarah folded her arms. "Wash your hands!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" Grumpy glared at her. "I will make you leave!"

They argued about this, and the other dwarves came in to protest or to side with Sarah as well. Sarah said that she would not let them eat her food if they didn't wash up. "It will keep you clean and you will be healthier!"

No wonder they had rotten teeth too.

"FINE!" Grumpy relented. "But just this once and I will kick you out."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

He washed his hands and took a bite. His face softened.

"This is amazing!" Sleepy yawned.

"I wants to eat your food always!" Bashful blushed.

Dopey nodded.

Grumpy sighed. "I guess yous can stay."

"Thank you." Sarah said with satisfaction. "I don't want to just tell you what to do, but staying clean is important."

They left to do their respective jobs. Sarah waved goodbye and got to cleaning. She swept the floor, dusted the shelves, washed the dishes and the bedsheets, all while trying to not hit her head on the ceiling where it got low. It was a cozy cottage, there was even a second floor to the bedrooms. Sarah quite enjoyed the space even if it was a bit small at times.

A couple weeks passed by like this. Sarah would go to the market and get food and clean the house. She even tended the wild potatoes and carrots in their backyard so they could have more food. They all were so fond of her, even Grumpy. They would tell stories and Sarah got to know the Goblin Kingdom quite well. Ludo and Sir Didymus would visit her and they would have a grand time, all ten of them.

Hoggle always said the same thing when he left in the morning. "Be careful and don't talk to strangers!" He was always paranoid about Jareth finding them.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes Hoggle."

They all tried to ask her what happened, who she really was to get the king's attention but Sarah said that was private. They kept it at that.

Sarah was enjoying her life with them actually. They came to regard her as a friend or sister. They even built a greenhouse and Sarah had a green thumb they found, and was able to sell fruits and vegetables in the market, giving them even more income. If she didn't think of Jareth so often or of her aunties and her kingdom, she would be content to stay there forever.

She still had no idea what to do. She knew that she had to find her loyal supporters but how to do that?

* * *

That night, she had another dream with Jareth.

He was sitting at the edge of a fountain with a unicorn statue in the middle, surrounded by large walls of ivy. He had a harp and was playing it beautifully, watching her reaction.

Sarah walked closer to him, entranced by his playing and sat next to him.

He opened his mouth to sing an old tune, a tune so old that both the Above and Underground were familiar with it. Strumming his fingers gracefully on the harp, he sang Scarborough Fair.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _Remember me to one who lives there,_

 _For she was once a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _Without any seam or needlework,_

 _Then she shall be a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to wash it in yonder well,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _Where never sprung water or rain ever fell,_

 _And she shall be a true lover of mine._

 _Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,_

 _Then she shall be a true lover of mine._

The song was about duet how a man asked to send a message to his former love, to do impossible tasks like make a shirt without seem or needles, wash it in a well without water, and to dry it on a thorn that never grew. If she able to do the impossible task, he would win her back.

Jareth looked at Sarah with a challenge. The princess looked back at him, and sang the female response that she will do all he asks if he also does impossible tasks for her.

 _Now he has asked me questions three,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _I hope he'll answer as many for me,_

 _Before he shall be a true lover of mine._

 _Tell him to buy me an acre of land,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _Between the salt water and the sea sand,_

 _Then he shall be a true lover of mine._

 _Tell him to plough it with a ram's horn,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _And sow it all over with one peppercorn,_

 _And he shall be a true lover of mine._

 _Tell him to sheer't with a sickle of leather,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_

 _And bind it up with a peacock's feather,_

 _And he shall be a true lover of mine._

 _Tell him to thrash it on yonder wall,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,_

 _And never let one corn of it fall,_

 _Then he shall be a true lover of mine._

 _When he has done and finished his work._

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme:_

 _Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt,_

 _And he shall be a true lover of mine._

Jareth strummed the last few notes and set his harp down. The song was very much a good analogy between the two of them.

His eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. Sarah felt an ache at seeing his pain in his eyes. He turned his body towards her and held his hands out as a peace offering.

"What will it take for me to win your heart?" Jareth asked her softly. "If you want the 'acre of land between the salt water and the sea sand' and to 'plough it with a ram's horn and sow it all over with one peppercorn' and all the other impossible tasks, I will do it, Sweet Rose. For you."

He looked so forlorn, so desperate.

"I thought you didn't believe in love?" She said in a quietly teasing voice, hoping to avoid his question and have him back down. She wanted him but she could not afford to let him get hurt. Sometimes, one must sacrifice for the ones you love. Just like her fairy aunts did for her.

"I didn't think it was possible to feel love, until I met you."

He couldn't do it anymore, to be hard and unfeeling. She made him break every single rule he had for himself and forced him to present his feelings for her. He wanted to blame her but in his heart he knew he couldn't. He wanted to do this, he wanted to be vulnerable. He wanted to paint her mornings of gold and spin Valentine evenings until she was breathless.

There were a few moments of silence. Then, she finally spoke.

"You turned your world upside down for me, exhausted from my expectations." She said, swallowing. "Why did you do all of that? Why for someone you deem a lowly servant."

"I said that out of anger." He pleaded, taking her hands in his. "Please, Rose. I am imperfect but I don't know what to do. I keep trying to push this feeling for you out. I keep telling myself that I cannot get wrapped up in this. But the truth is, you are wise. You command loyalty from even my subjects. You are kind and you broke me out of my shell."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You are like a fire, consuming me and I had tried to not get burned but I no longer care. Even from seeing you only a few times and exchanging a bit of letters, how could I not fall deeply, madly in love with you?"

Sarah closed her eyes but made no move to go away from him. "Jareth…"

"If it isn't love then what is it that I feel?" He held her face in both his hands now. "My sweet, sweet Rose. Please don't tell me that you feel nothing."

"I won't say that because it isn't true." She said softly, putting her hands on his.

There, she was admitting the she felt SOMETHING for him. Oh how could she not?

"Then won't you tell me what it is that you do feel? That maybe, you love me too?" He whispered.

Sarah cried, tears falling. "Don't make me do this, Jareth." She turned from him and stood up.

"Wait! Sarah!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you! We can take this slow. Please. Won't you tell me where you are? All I want is to help you." He felt his heart breaking with every breath.

Sarah trembled, refusing to look back, not wanting to face her broken king that she had tortured from her own cruelty. "I know you would."

And then they woke up.

* * *

Sarah felt numb, but confident. She knew that she made the right decision, making him go away. She loved him and it was a sacrifice she had to make.

Hearing him profess his love for her frightened her. He was so powerful, so mighty, and even he bowed down to love after not thinking it was real for centuries. Sarah felt her heart clench.

"Stay strong, Rose. Stay strong." She told herself. "Stay strong. For you. For the aunties. For Hester. And for Jareth."

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks Maleficent had waited to ask the mirror her question. Surely, two weeks was enough for the stupid girl to die in the woods alone?

She faced her mirror once again. "Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee. Sarah the Princess is the fairest one of all."

Maleficent screamed and dashed one of her books to the ground. "Show me the girl!"

The mirror shifted to show Sarah in a cottage with seven dwarves. Enraged, Maleficent realized that this slip of a woman was residing in the goblin kingdom.

"NO! I must go and amend this!" She seethed. "For is the king should find her, he will come after me."

Wiping a hand over her face, she once again assumed her disguise as Diane. Talking to a servant to let them know that she would take a leave of absence for a bit, she disguised herself as an old hag. Getting some key ingredients, she dropped in a beautiful but simple lace.

"Yes." She hissed. "This will do! Goodbye, stepdaughter of mine!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Little China Girl: Yes Jareth finally told her how he felt! Poor guy. You will see what Diane/Maleficent will do next!**

 **FireShifter: I am glad that you found it all interesting! Yes Sarah is now Snow White with the Seven Dwarves! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and since I only write happy stories, Jareth and Sarah will eventually admit their love for each other. The question is when, but they will!**

 **Thank you all again for reviewing and for more people who have favorited this story, I hope that even when I finish new readers will still leave reviews. Thank you so much all!**

* * *

Maleficent hated that she had to be in this ugly body of a woman with a hunchback. She grumbled at not being able to use magic for if she did, then she had a chance of getting caught by the goblin king. Holding the beautiful lace in her hand, she made sure to look like a random seller as she made her way to the kingdom. Carrying a magical object would not cause alarm as it would be dormant until it would do its work.

Sarah was looking at the kneaded dough in preparation for tonight's dinner. She would make some rolls and pie as that was Bashful's favorite for his birthday. Tonight, Ludo and Sir Didymus would be coming over as well to celebrate. She heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it after wiping some residue flour off her hair.

"Well hello there." She said to the disfigured looking woman. "What can I do for you?"

"Might I come inside to rest and some water, dear girl?" She asked. "I shall be on my way soon."

"Oh please, come on in!" Sarah gestured inside. The woman sat on the little chair as Sarah went to draw water from the well.

Maleficent smiled. Such a sweet and naive girl. Plus the culture rules of hospitality were strict, that you should let a weary traveler inside especially if there were no nearby inns. The girl looked well but Maleficent knew better. She would be dead in no time.

Sarah came trotting back, holding some water. "Here, ma'am."

"Thank you." She gulped it down.

"What brings you to this area?" Sarah put some cloths over the bowl to let the dough rise then sat across from the woman.

"I am here to sell some things. I was alone, you see. But I had my family." The woman told her. "My son passed away recently and I am to raise his daughter." She made her eyes downcast, as if this tragedy was very recent.

"Oh I am so sorry." Sarah said sadly. "That must be difficult." She of all people knew of sudden losses. How could her heart not go out to her?

"Yes it was. Are you close to your parents?" She asked Sarah, wondering what she would say.

Sarah gave a weary smile. "I was close to the ones who raised me, yes."

Ah, clever. Not giving away the answer.

"Your parents then?" The woman asked.

"They are gone." Sarah said with a tone of finality. "I was not able to know them."

"And you live here, without any source of income?"

"I am a maid." She said. "I live a humble yet fulfilling life with friends I love and books to exchange to read. I am quite happy."

This was true. Except that she had not dreamed of Jareth for a few nights now. She hoped that he did not hate her. She loved him so much but if it meant his safety then she would sacrifice herself for him.

"Pretty girl like you as a maid." The woman said. "I daresay that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Maleficent was surprised that her teeth didn't rot of out her own skull when she said those sweet words to the girl.

"It means nothing to me." Sarah laughed. "Surely, my kindness and wit are more important." If this was Jareth, she'd give him a tongue lashing but she wouldn't to someone who had experienced recent tragedy.

"Of course dear." Maleficent said politely, but wanted to wring her neck all the same.

"So what do you sell?" Sarah was eager to not let any information about herself out, directing the conversation to the traveler.

"Ah, I sell threads. You have a workable dress but why not wear something pretty?" She showed Sarah the beautiful lace.

"Oh, that is pretty but I'm afraid I have no use for it." Sarah told her.

"Come come, just one thing simple. Nothing wrong to be dolled up once in awhile." She held it out to Sarah. "Please, I need to feed my granddaughter and I am trying to find customers."

Sarah exhaled and inspected the lovely thread. It was lovely. Simple, but pretty. And how could she turn down a lowly woman a chance to feed her granddaughter?

"How much?" Sarah asked. She didn't have much and hoped it wasn't expensive.

"Try it on first. At least if you like it then you can spread the word for me." Maleficent said.

Sarah shrugged. "Alright." What harm could come front that?

She unlaced her bodice and turned so the woman could lace the thread through her.

"I think that's tight enough." Sarah said. She looked behind her. "It is pretty." She moved a bit. "Hold on, why is it so tight?"

She looked at the woman, who had an evil smile on her face.

The princess's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

The bodice tightened itself even more until Sarah fell to the ground, hearing the woman laugh triumphantly at her.

* * *

"Diane refuses to take an audience from me without a real reason." Jareth threw his pen down. "This is preposterous."

"She's hiding something!" Merryweather said. "We need to find out!"

"Thank you, genius." Jareth mocked her. "Well said! It wasn't like I didn't say it in the first place!" He rolled his eyes.

Flora slapped her hand on the table three times. She was done with his insolent behavior. "JARETH! We know you're upset about the labyrinth being beaten but that's no excuse."

"That's not the only reason." He put his forehead on the table.

"My dear, do you want to talk about it?" Fauna asked him gently. always thinking of everyone's feelings. Her eyes pleaded to Flora and Merryweather for them to be patient with him.

"No." He said roughly. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Fine, a distraction then." Flora said. "How is that servant girl?"

"I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He screamed.

"Calm down!" Merryweather's eyes then got wide. "So it IS about her? Your foul mood over a girl, hah! I knew this day would come!" She said gleefully.

"I am the king and I command you to shut your face." He glared.

"Alright so you don't want to talk about her. Fine. But we have to find the princess." Fauna said. "If Diane is acting strange, who knows if Her Highness is safe or not?"

Jareth softened at this. He knew the princess meant a lot to them as they had raised her. "I know. We will find a way. If she is as resourceful and smart as you say, she will keep herself safe. Now for starters, is there something even in Hester where we can use an excuse to-"

Jareth stopped breathing. His eyes glazed over and his lips parted in pain.

"Jareth?" Fauna stood up immediately. "Guards! HELP!"

Jareth's face turned pale and he looked as if he had trouble breathing. He clutched at his abdomen.

And fainted.

"Get him to his chambers!" Flora yelled at the guards.

* * *

Jareth saw darkness all around him. Another dream.

He let his eyes adjust and flicked his hand to make a crystal to light up the area.

He heard some whimpering and knew that it belonged to a woman. He felt his chest still tight but it wasn't hurting. It was strange, when he was awake it was like it was hurting him. But now, he knew that it belonged to someone else.

"Jareth…"

He saw a small form not far from him.

"Oh gods!" He ran to her. To his Rose.

"Sarah!" He went to her side and flipped her to her back so she was looking at him. Crouching down, he lifted her head so it was on his lap. "Rose, what happened?"

"I, oh, I didn't mean to call you." She said tightly. Her face was reddening then became paler and paler. "I thought you hated me."

"You? Never." He promised her. He couldn't hate her no matter how he tried. "I would do ANYTHING for you. Rose, please tell me what's going on?"

She coughed. "My lungs. Someone is squeezing - I can't breathe - "

She shuddered.

"You can talk here, it's matter of your mind." He said. He knew though that her brain wasn't receiving enough air, making it hard to think. He held her hand, cold as ice and massaged warmth into it even though it was useless in a dream. "Tell me where you are! Please! Let me know where you are so I can save you!"

Sarah looked at him. She couldn't - not now!

"I don't want to hurt you." She said to him with a whimper.

"You are hurting me by denying me!" He yelled. "PLEASE! Let me take care of you. You are dying!"

Indeed she was, her dream self was fading.

"When you are hurt, I feel it too. I felt it and fainted." He combed through her hair lovingly. "We are connected, Rose. Maybe it's true love, or it's the love that I have for you. I don't care if you don't love me, I can love enough for both of us. Please, don't die on me. Please don't do this."

Sarah felt her body tighten. She wanted to keep him safe but what good were her people if she was dead? "What do I do?"

"Wish for me, my Champion." He kissed her palm. "Wish for me. Use the powers that I gave you."

He had no idea how he knew that he had given her certain powers, powers to call for him and to connect with him but he did. He wasn't sure how many powers there were but there were enough. That was probably why they could dream of each other, was because of this.

Sarah buried her face in his large shirt. "I wish the goblin king would-"

* * *

"Oh Sarah!" Happy called, bouncing into the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Hoggle, Dopey and I have-"

He stopped cold. "Sarah!"

The girl was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Dopey, being mute, panicked and flipped her over. She was as pale as a sheet and her pulse was slow. He and Happy tried to assess what was wrong but they couldn't see any signs of poison or anything.

"DOC!" Happy called to Hoggle. "DOC! Sarah is unconscious!

"WHAT?" Hoggle was a bit behind and gasped when he saw his brothers and friend on the floor. "Oh no! Undo her bodice so she can breathe, NOW!"

Dopey nodded and grabbed onto the laces, pulling it.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Hoggle screamed. "You have to UNDO it and you're making it worse!"

The brothers tugged but the harder they pulled, the tighter it wrapped around Sarah.

"Some crazy voodoo magic crap!" Hoggle yelled. "We need to cut it!"

Sir Didymus hummed and walked in with Ludo. "Hello my brothers-"

"NO TIME WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Hoggle yelled. "Where are those dog-gone scissors?"

"Whatever for?" Sir Didymus asked. Then he saw Sarah on the floor. "My lady!"

"She's unconscious, for a few minutes it seems. We gotta act fast!" Hoggle yelled. "We need to cut the lace in her dress!"

"Brother Ludo, please lift her up so I may cut her dress!" Sir Didymus held his sword out.

"Sarah friend! Sarah hurt!" Ludo cried but did as he was told.

Sir Didymus lifted his sword. "Hiya!"

The lace broke and instantly, color returned to Sarah's face.

"Put her on the couch." Hoggle said.

Ludo crouched down to carry her there for the ceiling was already low for a normal person and even worse for him. He put her down gently and smoothed her hair down.

"She'll be alright." Hoggle said after doing some checks on her vitals.

Sarah stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Wha-"

"Shh, lay back." Hoggle said. He glared at the broken lace. "I bet it's that pesky goblin king trying to get revenge on you!"

"That is ridiculous!" Happy said. "He is a cruel king but to kill a maiden?"

Dopey nodded, agreeing with Happy.

"Brother Hoggle, you forget that if he wanted to harm her, he would have done so in the labyrinth." Sir Didymus said sternly. "He is a good and a just king."

"But he drugged her with a peach and threatened the bog!" Hoggle yelled.

"He is most likely used to telling the goblins that and not creatures like ourselves. And besides, he would not enact revenge that way. I was his knight for a while you know."

Sarah sat up slowly. "No, it wasn't the king. It was an enchantress trying to hurt me."

"But why?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah shook her head. She had a feeling that it was her stepmother or Maleficent but she had no proof. "A woman came selling laces to me today. She gave it to me and laughed when it tightened."

"Could have been him. Maybe he was in a disguise or he hired someone."

"It wasn't him!" Sarah yelled. "I know it wasn't."

Hoggle narrowed his eyes. "And what do you know of the king?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sarah said with finality. "But he wouldn't hurt me like that. Never."

She thought of his gentleness in holding her. When he combed her hair and told her that he would never hate her. When he kissed her palm and pleaded for her to call on him. There was no doubt that he loved her.

She felt relieved, not needing him. Now she could continue to keeping him safe. "Thank you for saving me. All of you."

Hoggle softened and Dopey came to hold her hand. "We woulda done anythin for you girlie."

Sarah slowly got up. "Now, let's get to work. Bashful will be back soon and we have to get the place set up to surprise him!"

* * *

Jareth woke up in his bed, screaming.

"Jareth!" Fauna jumped. "My boy what-"

"DAMN!" He screamed. "So close to finding her, and now she's gone from me."

He was happy in way too of course. Since he felt no gaping pain, it meant that she was alive and that she had been saved. But it meant that he could not find her. He took the rag from fauna and dragged it all over his face and neck to get rid of the sweat.

"What happened?" Flora asked. Then her eyes narrowed. "The servant girl, was she the labyrinth runner?"

"Why does it matter?" He growled. "Get out, I need to be alone."

When they looked at him worriedly, he took a deep breath. "I'm fine, just emotional."

"You can always talk to us, child." Merryweather told him.

"I know but I'd rather not." He said bluntly. "I just… I need to be alone."

"Don't close on us. Please just tell us about her. About what happened. Did you dream?" Flora asked.

"And I asked you to not. Don't make me command you to get out." He said roughly but almost pleadingly. "Just give me an hour to rest."

"No, you will take the rest of the day off." Merryweather said. "You need the rest. We will convene tomorrow, it is late."

"Alright." He said. "Thank you."

When they left, he cried into his pillow. He almost lost her, he knew it. He was grateful she was alive but who knows when she would allow them to dream again?

* * *

In bed, Sarah thought of what happened today.

It could be that Diane had magic and had tried to assassinate her. Maybe the hag ran off when she saw the dwarves. Maybe she was just an evil serial killer. Maybe she wanted to eat pretty young girls. Maybe she wanted to test out her magic. She had no idea. All she knew now was that she had to be more safe.

Every dwarf came to a conclusion. Someone was to be home with Sarah at all times. Sarah wasn't a fan of this and got angry but they were also right. She wasn't really safe.

It worried her. She didn't want to be a burden to her friends. They loved her dearly and she loved them even from the short amount of time that she knew them. It broke her heart. But she couldn't leave now, she had no idea where to even go. She would have to slowly accumulate some money and supplies to go and find her loyal subjects and she was not ready for it.

For now, she would stay where she was and hope for the best.

* * *

 **The magic lace is actually from the Brothers' Grim Fairy tale though it isn't in the Disney version. Any predictions of what will happen next? How is Jareth's relationship with the fairies? How frustrating is it that he wouldn't just talk with them about Sarah and find that she IS the princess? HA! I am so cruel! Jareth is such an arrogant butt that I thought it was so in character of him to do so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little China Girl: I want to hug him too poor baby. He's just confused because he's in love and he just wants to help! Thanks for the lovely compliment and don't worry more will happen!**

 **FireShifter: So glad that you are so enthusiastic for the next chapter! Sorry for the wait lol and yes that's what happens in the story next. You'll see what'll happen but anyway just some historical context that you and others may or may not know: In the past, it was considered the standard thing to do to let in a stranger. That's why, say the story of baby Jesus is just horrific because there's a pregnant lady and no one wanted to let her in to stay the night, just to hang out in a stable? That's insane! Sarah let the Maleficent/Diane in because what else could she have done? She didn't see any danger and it was considered the polite thing to do. We will see if she does that again or not though I can't remember if it's this chapter or the next? Sarah is very intelligent albeit a little naive. Naive as in inexperienced not necessarily too trusting. Life does have too many sad endings! I have to have a happy ending for my stories because honestly what's the point of fanfiction? I once read a wonderful story of Jareth and Sarah only to have him DIE and they reunite after his army kills Sarah and I was like WHAT NO. Don't worry I will never do that! The worst I've done is have Toby die in one story (NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN I FELT TOO SAD) and then in Love Without Your Heartbeat where Sarah "dies" but she comes back to life soooo yeah lol. If you haven't read any of my other stories, go at it while you're waiting for this one if you want!**

 **QueenBookDragon: We will see if she calls out for him! The dreams and how he feels her when she's in danger is part of the "certain powers" he grants her because he loves her. And ah, Jareth is so stubborn, isn't he? Well we will see what happens but as always my stories resolve themselves. And I don't think I have anything planned for a birthday party for him, did I mention in this story there will be a birthday party? I can't quite recall lol but I don't think so. Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

Maleficent got back to her kingdom, feeling sure that the princess was dead by now. She approached the mirror and waited for the answer she wanted to hear.

Instead, she heard the girl's name.

"BLASTED FOOLS!" She yelled at the dwarves. She knew she should have stayed longer! BAH!

"Terrible timing." She grunted.

She would just have to figure out another plan.

"I will have to wait, so she isn't suspicious." She laughed to herself. "She WILL pay!"

* * *

It has now been a month and a half since Sarah had run the Labyrinth and one month since she had seen the old hag. She gathered supplies to run away, things like non perishable food, medicine, a cloak she made herself, and more.

She even found an iron dagger to use and strapped it to her bag that she had brought from the castle. In that bag were some wax and her seal along with her father's signet ring that she was able to get before Diane did.

To stay in one place was dangerous, she knew. But she couldn't seem to tear herself away from her friends. Someone was with her at all times anyway, be it one of the seven dwarves or Sir Didymus and Ludo.

Today, it was Bashful who was staying with her.

"Well little lady, I had never learned how to sew. It is considered women's work." He said.

Sarah tried to not roll her eyes. "How is it a woman's thing? Have you not met tailors that are men?"

"Good point!" He laughed with her.

Sarah handed him some cloth and a needle. "I will teach you. No need to learn how to do anything fancy, just basic repairs. Now this is how you thread it through and the types of patterns of you should make."

She had a lovely day with Bashful. She decided to teach all the friends except for Sneezy as his sneezes came suddenly randomly and he could end up hurting someone.

"I love having you here." Bashful blushed as hard as he could and turned red.

Sarah couldn't help herself. She gave him a little kiss. Then she felt all sad, thinking about how she would have to leave them all one day. She made mental note to be in contact with them after she left.

* * *

In their home, the fairies talked about the strange behavior that was exhibited by the goblin king.

"I'm getting more and more worried." Fauna said. "Poor Jareth." She was the closest to him and it broke her to see him so sad.

"I know, he's just so sad and so angry." Flora said. "He really is a lovesick boy."

"I hope he finds that girl. She doesn't know what she's missing." Merryweather said in a wistful voice. "He's a sweet boy but I also know that he's a pigheaded brat."

"At least Rose was never like that." Flora said fondly. "She could be sassy but she would at least talk to us." She laughed at a memory of her arguing about some politics class she learned in high school.

"Well of course, she was raised by us." Fauna reminded them. "Jareth didn't have that luxury."

"I'm so worried about her, do you think Maleficent has gotten her or that Diane has her imprisoned?" Flora asked them. She stretched her wings a little in nervousness.

"No idea about that." Fauna said. Then, something hit her. her eyes got as wide as saucers. "Wait, what if Diane and Maleficent are the same person?"

"Nonsense." Flora said. "How could that be? Couldn't we tell?"

"The iron!" Fauna exclaimed. "The iron in the castle that we mentioned to Jareth."

"And that's a big 'if' seeing as we don't even know if it's there or not." Flora pointed out.

"Great, back to square one with a conspiracy theory." Merryweather plopped on the couch. "I do have an idea though."

"We are all ears my dear." Fauna said.

"Why don't we see Wizard Raymond?" She asked.

The two older fairies gawked.

"As in the isolated Raymond that is secluded from sadness when his wife died? What could HE do for us?" Flora looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Well, why not? Raymond is wise, he has been around since before the Big Split and maybe he knows about Maleficent." She said. "Maybe some information, like Jareth said. Information about what is going on with her and her parentage."

"Interesting." Flora said. "But he won't be up to date with the outside world. We all know he's hiding away in that island. Who knows if he has any crazy traps there!"

"It's worth a try!" Merryweather got excited. "I would do it for Rose! Are you?"

"Don't accuse me of not loving the girl I raised from birth!" Flora yelled.

"Ladies please calm down!" Fauna said. "Look, I think that could be a good idea. For safety, let's have two of us go. One of us should stay behind with Jareth."

"Who should go?" Merryweather asked. "I certainly will."

"You have a bad temper." Flora said bluntly.

"Do not!" She yelled back.

Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Then how about you two go?" Fauna suggested.

"And fight to death?" Merryweather glared.

"Well, you two end up getting along eventually when things need to get done." Fauna said. "You two get on Jareth's nerves too much and so I think I should stay."

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best plan.

"Alright." Flora said. She looked at Merryweather. "If you get angry, promise me you'll let me talk?"

Merryweather rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will do that."

"Perfect. Then we go and discuss this with Jareth tomorrow."

* * *

"Would it help if I stayed with you, dear?" Fauna asked the king after Flora and Merryweather left.

Jareth sighed and huffed a little. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I don't, but I want to." She reassured him. "I want to be here for you. And my home is quite lonesome without those two to talk my ear off." She smiled at him fondly.

Jareth smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, I would like your company."

He played a few card games and chess with Fauna. She even watched him practice sparring a few times. Somehow, she got him to talk about Sarah.

"What is she like? Oh don't look at me like that, I am just curious." She told him.

Jareth thought about it for a moment. "Well, she has a big heart. Sweet girl but she battles with me."

"In what way?"

"She questions what I do and calls me out on things." He laughed. "I told her once that she seemed to good to be a servant and she shut me down."

"I like this girl, she has spunk." She beamed at him. "You have changed and for the better. How does she feel about you?"

Jareth looked down sadly. "I know she has feelings for me, that's for sure. But how deep do they run? Can't tell you that. I will tell you that your Princess Sarah must be someone amazing to inspire her so much that my Rose had to run the labyrinth in order to stay her subject." He snorted, though he did so playfully. He let Fauna think that Sarah's real name was Rose as he was still reluctant to tell her everything.

"Well, our Sarah is indeed that kind of girl." Fauna patted his shoulder. "And you called her 'My Rose.' You really love her, don't you?"

Fauna thought of how she had called Sarah that. She almost told Jareth, but he seemed annoyed at her princess. After all, it was the loyalty from his Rose for her that made him ache for her so much. She could tell that while he wanted to help the princess, he felt resentful. So she held her tongue and didn't remark on the comparison.

"I didn't think love was real, but she has proven me wrong." He told her honestly. Jareth's eyes looked away from her and out the window. "I felt this connection with her. Like a love that was written between the stars themselves."

Fauna put her hand on his. "We will figure this out. We will find the princess and then take care of your Rose."

* * *

Jareth found himself in yet another dream.

He was sitting by a lake, clear and calm. It sparkled from the reflection of sunlight, beautiful flowers blooming nearby as he felt a gentle, warm breeze through him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah but made no move to go near her.

"So, you are alright." He said with near bitterness. "And you did not allow me to be with you for over a month."

Sarah closed her eyes and looked down in shame, giving Jareth great satisfaction at finally seeing her feel just a fraction of the hurt that she had caused him with her cruel eyes. He loved her but he felt slighted by this.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry, tra la la?" He looked at her with great disdain. "Do you know that I have waited for so long, knowing that while you were alive that I had no idea of what was happening? That the only reason I didn't go insane was because we had some connection to keep us together?"

Sarah walked closer to him, but still did not sit. "No, I didn't. I guess I was selfish in that way. I didn't think about the fact that that you would feel hurt." It was a lesson she was learning, that through her trying to amend things, she was still cruel and a bit selfish in trying to play heroine.

"And why not?"

"I wanted to protect you, damn it!" She put her face in her hands and walked away.

"Wait, Sarah."

She stopped but did not turn to meet him. She felt angry now, angry because she just tried to keep him safe but instead, he hated her. She thought she could remain strong but the way he looked at her with disdain and worry made her heart ache so badly.

"Sarah, don't go." He pleaded. "I let my dreams be open to you all this time and you've closed from me. How can I NOT think about you or worry about you?" He held his hands out desperately. "Did you think that I would lie to you? I mean it when I said that I love you. Love does not just fade away."

Sarah turned slowly to him. She let him hold her in his strong arms and against her better judgment, she was holding him back.

"I know it doesn't." She said quietly.

"What are you protecting me from?" He wiped a strand of hair from her. Then, he realized. "The queen?"

Sarah wanted to end the dream right then and there but she also didn't want to be away from his arms. She missed him dearly. "Yes. She doesn't like anyone who is more loyal to the princess."

"Did she try to hurt you?" He demanded.

"Stop, please." She cried. She didn't want to risk saying any more. "I don't even know if the lace was her or not!"

"You're just a servant, why would she try to assassinate you in my kingdom?" Jareth asked this rhetorically. It seemed like a lot of energy to do so.

"How am I supposed to know?" She bit out. "And I'm sorry if I'm just a servant to you, _Your Majesty_." She pushed him a little bit but Jareth held her tightly.

"You think that you can just run in and save my life because you're a powerful king and I'm some lowly servant, don't you?" She accused him.

"It is a mark of humbleness to accept help." He pointed out. "And there is nothing wrong with admitting that indeed I am more powerful than you in rank and magic. But we are talking about another monarch who possibly uses magic. Sarah, do not let your pride get in the way."

And she thought he was prideful, but he was right. She was also prideful.

"Tell me about the princess." He begged her.

"No." She said. "I have been sworn not to. But I will say this, maybe looking into Queen Diane would be a good place to start."

Jareth nodded. "Alright, fair enough. Won't you tell me where you are?"

Sarah softened at his large blue eyes looking at her fondly. There was no malice, no trickery. Just love.

"I don't know, Jareth." She said sadly. "Please don't make me think about it too much. Can't we just… Be here for now?"

Jareth didn't want to. He wanted her and he didn't want to just settle for dreams. "You want to just have dreams?"

"Did you not offer dreams to me?" She touched his nose affectionately with hers. "And you are too rash, this will keep us safe."

Jareth smiled. "Alright, I suppose that I will for now." If this is what would keep him with her, then he would have to settle this way for now. Baby steps.

"Thank you. Just let me try to figure things out. I want to be an independent woman." She told him.

"Then I will visit you in dreams." He said contently. "Through running the labyrinth and winning, you have both forged a connection with me through our minds and severed my ability to see you in person unless you call."

"I'm just nervous." She said quietly.

"About what?"

"About you, telling me that you love me." She suddenly felt small and meek. She found her fingers in the strings of his shirt and shivered when she touched the bare skin on his chest.

Jareth took a sharp intake of breath. "Why does that make you nervous?"

She looked up into his eyes. Maybe logically she shouldn't say it. Maybe it would make it more difficult to keep her secrets. Her brain said one thing but she ignored it for once and followed her heart.

To Jareth's surprise, she leaned down and kissed the exposed skin on his chest in a very intimate yet still innocent sort of way.

"It makes me nervous because I love you too, Jareth."

He froze.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked at his face. "Please don't make me move fast. I still want to just remain in dreams for now."

"No, I - I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." He struggled to think about words as none were entering his brain. "I just… Oh Sarah. How I love you so!"

He lifted her up by the waist, making the princess squeal in delight as he spun her around in circles before pulling her down with him. They laughed in delight as they rolled down a hill and landed at the bottom. Jareth ended up on his back and Sarah loomed over him, her ebony hair cascading down her neck like a river and she touched his shoulder.

"Kiss me." He pleaded.

Probably also against her better judgment, she did as told. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his. Jareth leaned up and cupped her face with his hand all while kissing her lips and kissing all over her face, feeling that proud spark of masculinity when she squeaked a few times here and there.

Did anything ever feel so good, so perfect?

"I love you." He whispered over and over. "My Precious Rose."

"My Goblin King." Sarah sighed contently.

* * *

 **YAY THEY KISSED! In a dream, but yeah they kissed. (SQUEE). I thought this was a good way for them to get to know each other without actually being close physically. This story has 15 chapters in all so we are more than halfway there. I'm still figuring out the epilogue though, LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little China Girl: YES FINALLY THE KISS!**

 **FireShifter: Honestly I really wasn't planning on adding Raymond but it gets rid of a lot of plot holes (like why would she want to kill Sarah or why no one did anything to her and why she was able to be disguised as Diane without Jareth or the fairies knowing). The iron dagger, I honestly can't remember even Sarah having oops LOL but I think I put it there as she's human in this story, without magical powers like a fae. Good catch though! Don't worry, she is wary of strangers for sure. She's way more paranoid now. Sorry about not updating sooner, there's been some stuff with my family so I'll add this one now!**

* * *

Sarah and Jareth dreamt of each other almost nightly. They talked about their childhood and their family, Sarah telling him she was close to her aunts but didn't say that she lived with all of them. They discussed stories and books, love and children. They never mentioned marriage or the near future. They just stayed comfortable for where they were now. She looked forward to bedtime, enjoying the days with her friends and planning on what to maybe write in a letter to different monarchs then to greet her love in the whispers of the night. She had no proof of the first killing attempt with her being sent into the woods by the huntsman but she did have proof from the lace that was on her dress that someone did try to kill her.

If she involved Jareth, no doubt he'd be all hot headed and then not put together actual evidence before presenting it to others. Even if he didn't, she did have a selfish motive for not involving him. She LOVED him and she couldn't bear it if he died.

"You know that I love you, right?" Jareth would kiss her and try to make her break her resolve whenever they were about to wake for that was when she was the most vulnerable.

"I know you do, and don't forget that I love you too." She would tell him back.

Sometimes, he'd look so small and curled up in his cape. Sarah would scoot next to him and just hold him. Sometimes Sarah would feel the weight of her kingdom on her shoulders and while he never understood, he would always see her distress and kiss her tears away. For a scary king whose job was to take children when asked, he was just as soft as anyone could be.

And she knew she made him this way. Just like he had made her believe in her worth and love all over again.

"Why do you love me?" She asked him one night. The dream that night had them gazing into the stars, holding hands while lounging on the grass. The stars looked like tiny diamonds, shining for them and the moon illuminated their faces for each other.

Jareth thought of the prophecy from the day of his coronation, that he would meet a maiden who will make him love no one else.

This was her. This was Sarah, the only woman he would ever love.

He rolled onto his belly and traced a pattern on her shoulder and down her arm to her hand, grasping it and intertwining his fingers. All without looking away from her face. He placed her hand on his cheek and kissed the inside of her wrist. "It's hard to explain. I've seen many lovely people in my life. But for some reason, it's you I fell for. Not just your beauty but the way you smile when you sing. The way your eyes light up when I tease you or debate with you. Your quick wit and big heart. And it's a feeling I've felt with no one else."

Sarah exhaled in awe. And guilt. She knew what he was going to say next.

"Sarah, won't you let me come to you? If you think holding me here in dreams feels good, imagine what seeing each other again would do." He moved in and nestled his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "I want you by my side."

Sarah bit her lip, wanting more than anything to say yes. But she just combs through his hair and focused on the previous subject. "Jareth, love can't just be a feeling, can it? Feelings change and fade."

Jareth sighed. Once again, she would refuse him. Oh well. At least he was no longer thrown from her dreams whenever he tried. "Well, love is a choice too." He lifted his head up and looked at her fondly. "I would be devoted to you, be your lifetime partner. I choose to be here, not knowing what's really happening with you. To take a chance. Do you feel the same way?"

Sarah blinked and willed her tears away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put her head on his chest, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves and admiring his long, musician's fingers. "I do, Jareth. You may not understand now but trust me. I know you ask for so little and I so much. But I have a reason for keeping us this way. Please respect me and know that I want to be with you too."

It was the closest she ever came to revealing anything. But she was firm about it. And kissed his hand and then captured his lips on hers, tasting him and rendering him speechless, unable to ask her any more questions.

"I love you." Sarah kissed the underside of his chin, Jareth's eyes dilating and his breath came short from his chest. Sarah our a finger to his lips. "Just hold me, Jareth. And have faith."

Jareth obliged, not wanting to break the delicate balance. She laid in his arms on the grass, sharing kisses and words of adoration until they woke up.

* * *

"Wait!" Flora held a hand out in front of Merryweather in a sisterly sort of protection.

"What is it? Why can't we just go in and find Raymond?" The younger fairy asked.

"I can feel a barrier." Flora felt her hand up. "Yes, it will alert Raymond of our presence."

"So?"

"So we need to use blood magic to get through." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and got out a knife to slice the back of her hand, letting the blood drip through. "To let him know that we are magical creatures."

"Why would he want to know that?" Merryweather looked hesitant but did as Flora did, wincing at the feeling of pain.

Flora bandaged her up. "If he knows we are magical then he can better be prepared. Quite ingenious actually."

"And if we didn't use blood?" Merryweather followed Flora to the beautiful, tropical island that looked like paradise.

"Then it could signal a trap for us." She said simply.

Flying down the beach resort, they took a moment to admire the beautiful blue waves and green trees. It was paradise at its finest. Raymond had clearly chosen a beautiful spot and it had taken them so long to find him. They knew of the approximate area where he lived but there were HUNDREDS of islands.

All of a sudden, a large gust of wind hit them, causing both to lose balance and to spiral down.

"FLORA!" Merryweather tried to get a hold of her but instead they just kept on falling. And falling…

* * *

Flora had a massive headache that seemed to split her skull. The biggest headache ever.

Which was saying something considering how she was friends with Jareth.

She slowly moved up to see Merryweather on a bed next to hers and a man with a cloaked hood over her friend.

"Don't touch her!" She yelled. She tried to get up but she felt herself strapped to the bed by some invisible force.

"Don't try to get up." The man said with a low and bored voice. He turned and took off his hood. He had dark hair with earthly brown eyes, looking young but in his eyes you could see how old and worn he really was.

He paced to Flora. "You have trespassed my home, breached my barriers that I had to go and fix, and now I am taking care of you. Is that any way to treat your host?"

Flora reddened in shame but she still kept her guard up. "I am sorry, Your Excellency."

"No need to call me that. That is no longer me. Raymond is enough." His voice was laced with acid, like a memory he did not want to pull forward. "Just tell me why you are here."

Merryweather looked in pain. Flora looked over at her. "Why is she hurt?"

"My defense spells affects everyone differently. She is unharmed, though she does have a headache. I cannot have intruders just going around, not knowing what their motives are." He sat in a chair and stuck his feet on a desk. "Answer my question." He demanded

Flora sighed. She could see his manners were either poor from lack of use or from deliberate neglect. She could recognize it for she saw it in Jareth. "We would not have come to disturb you without a reason. Are you aware of any politics going on at the moment?"

"I haven't been in centuries, and I daresay I wouldn't even recognize the names of some monarchs." He mused. "Why is that important?"

Flora regarded him carefully. He seemed to be a recluse but not a malicious one. Just one that wanted to be left alone. She didn't like being bound to the bed but she would do what needed to be done to get the information then out of here. At least Merryweather was out cold so that Flora could just focus on dealing with him without her friend being sassy. "It's a bit of a story, but I'll get to the point. Do you know anything of the fairy who goes by Maleficent?"

Raymond stopped tapping his finger on the desk and turned to Flora, eyes wide and in anger.

Flora gulped.

"You come here to ask me about that witch?" He seethed. "Do you know what you are asking for?" He got up and stalked towards the fairy.

Flora felt scared for she knew that Raymond had been a powerful wizard at one point but she wasn't going to let him hurt her or her friend. "I am here to ask for information about her. She has caused some havoc in the Hester kingdom, putting a curse."

Raymond snarled. "If you hope to defeat her by normal magical means, you never will. She is too cunning, too smart."

"Try me." Flora jutted her chin out defiantly. "Tell us what you know about her. I am determined, what is your price?"

Raymond threw back his head and laughed darkly.

Now Flora was irritated. Who cared who he was?

"Do you know who I am, young fairy?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of MY story?"

Flora sighed and shook her head. "No, I do not. Just that you are powerful and were married."

"That all changed when Maleficent killed my wife. Do you know why she did it?"

Flora was stunned at how he said those words easily, but she supposed that he had so long to think about it that it was just a story to him. She shook her head once again.

"Agatha, my wife, was to inherit the Hester kingdom as next in line. Oh, don't tell me you didn't know this?"

"You're joking." Flora threw her blankets off. "So you could've been king at one point too."

"Like I wanted the throne." He scoffed. "But I would have done whatever it was to make my wife happy."

"Maleficent? Inheritor of the throne? That's not possible for it could only be inherited by a male until recently. And I've never heard of Agatha." Flora was speaking more to herself than to him. Sarah was the first female to be a direct inheritor of the throne.

"That's what Old King John wanted you to think." Raymond got some rum and took a swig. "Some rum?"

"I am fine." Flora said though she could use some rum at the moment. Her head was spinning so hard. Old King John was Leah's grandfather. "So she killed your wife to inherit the throne?"

"Yes. My beautiful, gorgeous Agatha. Maleficent slaughtered her mercilessly but there was no proof of it. I heard it from Agatha's dying lips and so there were no witnesses." He spat bitterly. "But even so, she was barred from the throne, and John decided to use sexism as an excuse so that he did not call out Maleficent directly like the coward that he was instead of holding her accountable. He felt that the kingdom of Hester would be tainted and opted to erase everyone's memories rather than to share the whole, painful truth. No one wanted to anger her."

Things were falling into place for Flora, the gears in her head were turning. It was why Leah could be killed as well for she could've inherited the throne too had it not been for the sexist law. By changing it, the line of succession put Sarah in direct line now and Maleficent had no chance to rule.

"And what of her parentage?" Flora asked. "Please you must know something."

"I owe you and the outside world nothing." He turned from her. "I came her to live alone, to enjoy my own existence in peace and meditation."

"Sounds lonely." Flora felt her heart go out to him. Even when they bickered, she loved her friends and they were her lifeline.

"Lonely maybe, but without those to hurt me." He said simply. "Leave me and be on your way."

"Wait." Flora said. "Please, Raymond." She broke down, thinking of her Rose. Her little princess. She looked at Merryweather, and knew that even if she herself didn't want to go through and try, Merryweather and Flora were counting on them all to save Sarah. Not to mention that the fate of the Hester Kingdom was resting on their shoulders. "What can we give you so that you can give us all the information you know of Maleficent? Any information on the past of Hester?"

He leaned into her ominously. "Fine. I have one task, one place on the island that I have yet to access because of a sphinx. If you can solve her riddle of death, then I will give you any information that you want."

Flora set her shoulders in determination, her chin tilted up in pride and her eyes sparkled with hope. "I accept that challenge."

"You answer wrong, your life is forfeit." He said to her. "Not of my doing but the sphinx's."

"Understood."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Sneezy placed a badly wrapped box into Sarah's hand.

Sarah kissed him and he looked at her kindly.

"19 years old now!" Hoggle said.

"You are all so sweet, thank you." Sarah said. Even Grumpy had given her a small forget-me-not for her birthday and she smiled, thinking about the fact that it was Jareth's favorite flower.

She opened the box and breathed reverently at the comb. It was an elegant silver with darling leaves and flowers on it. Pearls were on the center of the flower and she thought of how lovely it looked. It kind of reminded her of the hair pieces in the crystal dream with Jareth.

"This is gorgeous indeed." Sarah said in awe. "This had to have cost a fortune you all."

"No not at all!" Sleepy yawned. "It was on sale."

"We brothers, Sir Didymus, and Ludo all chipped in, Sarah." Bashful said. "All of that combined wasn't that much."

"Oh but still, this so amazing. I will treasure it." She said fondly.

"You deserve pretty things." Bashful said so quietly that they almost didn't hear him.

Sarah was so touched. Just a short amount of time and they already were so, so good to her. Three months since she had started to live with them and they were so close to her. In the back of her mind though, she wasn't sure if it was a memory or not but she saw flashes of green that seemed evil. And the longer she stayed, the harder it would be for her to leave.

She skillfully tied her hair up, for a princess must be good at that kind of skill. She put in the comb and everyone sighed.

"Beautiful!" Hoggle said. "You look like a princess!" He beamed at her with pride.

Sarah tried to not squirm too much at that comment. "Thank you, Hoggle."

They had such a lovely day but Sarah felt so unusually tired. The dwarves all were convinced that she had been dancing too hard by the fire or practiced sparring too much. Sarah retired early to bed and she kissed them all goodnight before passing out on the pillow.

* * *

Jareth felt really, really tired all of a sudden. Like something came over him and was trying to lull him to sleep.

"What in the world?" He mumbled.

Then he saw black.

He wasn't sure how or when he went to sleep but he knew that something was dreadfully wrong. He could feel Sarah's presence but could not see her. She was slipping away somewhere.

"Sarah!" He called. "Sarah!"

He saw her laying on the ground like the last time she had laces on her bodice. He went to her and saw something new in her hair.

He wasn't going to pay any attention to it but the moment he touched it, he felt some kind of dark magic in it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was hurting her.

"Sarah, my love. Wake up. Please wake." He cradled her in him.

She stirred a little and looked up at him. "Jareth?"

She whimpered and rested her face on his chest. "Why is it so dark? It's never dark when I dream with you. Except for when the laces suffocated me." Then her eyes got wide in understanding.

"Sarah, the comb you're wearing, you need to take it off." He said desperately. "There is dark magic coming from it."

She felt herself slipping away, and fast. Everything felt like thick syrup and she moaned. "Jareth…"

"Wish for me to help you. Please." He begged her and kissed her lips as gently as he could. He put a hand on her hip to steady her and shook with concern. "Don't make me lose you. You're dying."

"I will fix it myself." She mumbled.

"You won't remember this dream when you wake up." He told her. "The magic is too strong, it is supposed to make you slip away and forget to take it out. I am the king of dreams and illusions, of memories. I would know."

Sarah closed her eyes. This had to be another assassination attempt. She wanted to say the words, to let him save her but her mind was too muddled. She could only say three more words. "I love you Jareth."

"SARAH!" He screamed. "NO!"

* * *

"Sarah, yous been asleep for too long!" Grumpy yelled. "Get your lazy butt up to brush your teeth now!"

He paused at seeing her.

Sarah looked blue and cold, her chest barely rising and falling.

"HELP!" He screamed so loudly that all his brothers woke up.

They frantically waited for Hoggle to do something.

"I don'ts know!" He said painfully. "It can't be something she ate, she ate the same things we did!"

"Get the comb out." Sleepy said with panic. If Sleepy was wide awake, something was definitely bad. "She's looks uncomfortable with her hair still in the knot."

Hoggle did as told.

"Now what, Doc?" They asked Hoggle.

"AH I DON'T KNOW!" He flared his hands up in the air.

They argued back and forth for about five minutes until Sarah started to wake up.

"Sarah!" They all gathered around her, telling her how worried they were.

But all Sarah could think of was the comb.

She didn't know how she remembered the dream that she shared with Jareth. As the Master of Dreams, Jareth would know if someone would forget one. And he was pretty sure she would forget it with the amount of power the comb had.

But she did remember.

"Guys, where did you get the comb from?" She asked nervously.

Happy looked surprised. "We got it from a vendor at the market. She's been here a while, the lady who sells handkerchiefs?"

Sarah remembered her. Nice lady, but something always felt strange. It was like, something in the back of her mind always allowed her to remember things and the lady felt familiar and not in a good way.

She looked at the comb. "I think it was enchanted."

"What? No way." Sneezy said. "How could it?"

"You do live in a kingdom full of magic." Sarah pointed out.

"Alright fine, if you don't like it then we can exchange it." Grumpy stomped.

"Cut that out right now." Sarah snapped at him. There was something about her that made Grumpy snap his jaw shut, as if she had some kind of authority. Like a queen.

She was still traumatized by the situation. She almost died had they not taken it out and the whole thing with Jareth was driving her crazy. She hadn't told her friends of him or else they would all freak. "I just, I know it's magic. I really was happy to have it, alright?"

She looked at Grumpy sadly. "I know you did this for me. It isn't your fault and I'm glad you all came to take care of me. Please know that you guys are everything."

Grumpy softened. "Yeah, I guess I overreacted."

They got rid of the comb. Sarah was even more worried now. What would she do? She really had to get a move on and leave her friends. It was no longer safe and she couldn't live with herself if they got hurt trying to take care of her.

After everyone went to bed, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Precious?" Jareth raked his fingers through her hair. "There's something fishy about this. Why is the queen so concerned about you? This is too much to be a coincidence. This was an assassination attempt."

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth please we have been over this."

But he was right. The lace was easily dismissed as an isolated incident. As royalty, Sarah couldn't ignore a second assassination attempt.

"And she has hurt you again. If she is hurting you this much, how much worse will she be with the princess?" He said to her, trying to get her sense of loyalty to kick in.

Sarah knew he was trying to make her feel guilty about the princess but lucky for her, she had the upper hand of _being_ said princess. "Or she isn't as bad with her as she is royalty, but I'm just a servant." She argued back.

"Sarah." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I need to rectify this. We are trying every way we can to find the princess and the queen and I'm trying to find an excuse to visit Hester to see you."

His eyes got wide at a thought that had just occurred to him. "Wait. Are you in Hester?"

He had assumed that she was. That was, until he realized something.

She could be in his kingdom. Oh that would be his Sarah, hiding under his nose!

"If you are in my kingdom, I could send my subjects after you and force you to come to me!" He said with authority. "Don't force me to do it, Sarah, but I will for the sake of my kingdom and for you!"

"Jareth, please no." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Jareth wouldn't relent. "I command that you-"

And he found that her lips were on his face.

Jareth was shocked but he didn't argue with that for once. He pressed back and kissed her with all the passion that he had in him. He moved his hands behind her and held her to him. Sarah bruised his lips with her own passionately but he didn't care. He loved her and would take any kiss given.

She pulled apart and touched his face, looking at him, studying him closely as if to memorize ever feature of his face. She had given her all into the kiss, hoping he would remember it forever.

Jareth did the same with hers. Every contour. Every shade. Every smile.

"I love you." Sarah whispered to him. "With all that I have and I always will."

Jareth smiled triumphantly. He was sure now that she do as he asked, that she understood that he would and could help.

Sarah saw his triumphant smile. She almost broke down then but she let him think what he wanted. She touched his face and gave him one last kiss on the base of his neck just as he liked it, much as she liked it when he kissed her shoulder.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Jareth's smiling face contorted into one of sadness and confusion at seeing hers. "Sarah, why are you crying?"

Sarah let go of him but her green eyes never left his blue ones. She would protect him, do what needed to be done for her kingdom and for his life. If she didn't do it now, she would never be able to do it and he would force her to go to him first by his own command. This is what love was, it was to put someone else's needs before your own.

"Jareth, you have no power over me."

* * *

Jareth felt like someone punched him straight in the gut, carved his heart out, fed it to the horses, then threw his body down a fiery ravine.

Graphic, but accurate.

He stumbled out of his chambers to get some fresh air that morning and threw up all over his throne.

His love had told him once more that he had no power over her.

He tried to tell the goblins to find her but they could not. He really didn't have power over her anymore. Not even in dreams.

"Jareth?" Fauna gasped at seeing his vomit. "Oh no, come let's get you to your chambers."

"No I don't want to be there." He whined. "I need to… To get to work. To erase my pain."

Fauna used her magic to take him to the library. Settling him in, he broke down and told her about Sarah.

"She barred me from the dreams now. I don't know what Diane wants! I don't know how Rose is so… So stubborn and why she's so loyal to the princess to the point of not TRUSTING ME!" He screamed.

"Jareth, I have a theory." Fauna said to him.

"Great." He said with sarcasm. He glowered and pouted, crying and pulling his blanket over his head.

Fauna ignored the fact that he was being juvenile. As he was in pain she had to let it slide. "I found something in the archives the other day, something you may have missed."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jareth mumbled.

She handed him what looked to be very, very old parchment.

He looked at the book she held. "It's an ancient treaty."

"A marriage treaty, to be precise." She said to him. "Between the Goblin and the Hester kingdoms."

Jareth looked at her strangely and began to read it.

 _"Let us hereby declare our mutual friendship between the two kingdoms. We will bind this through a marriage by the Princess of Hester and the King of Goblins."_

Jareth looked at the date. "This was so old, Fauna. Look at it. Why would be relevant now? It has to be nullified. There's no way this is still in place since no one has joined the two kingdoms in marriage."

"Because, these types of treaties last longer than that. If you do the math," She pulled Jareth's abacus and moved the beads around for the math. "Here, look at this. This would have been your grandparents' time."

"So around the time Stefan and Leah got married?" He asked her, but still confused.

"Yes. There was no perfect timing as Stefan and Leah didn't have their princess until 19 years ago." She said sadly, thinking of how yet another year had passed without seeing her sweet Sarah. "So your father, who was unmarried at the time, did not have anyone that was a princess from Hester to marry. And so he married your mother first instead of waiting because he was rash and wanted an heir."

"And so the treaty has yet to be fulfilled." He realized. "So you're saying that now that, I am betrothed to your Sarah?"

He didn't like this. He didn't want to marry her. It was also so confusing that she had the same name as HIS Sarah. Why must this be so confusing?

"Could your Rose have known about this?" Fauna asked. "It seems like if Diane is paying close attention to her, then maybe she is close to the princess? Or was?"

"I only know that she had been residing in my kingdom, under my damn nose the whole time." He mumbled. "Maybe she did know about the treaty." He sat up. "Maybe she thought that it was her princess's duty to marry me? Maybe that's why she barred me from looking into her and broke things off. Now, even if I commanded my goblins to go after her, they would never find her."

He kicked a goblin in frustration who gleefully flew off.

"A theory, though alliances can be broken." Fauna shrugged. "Who knows if she knows if the treaty exists."

"It doesn't matter if she does or not." Jareth put the treaty back down on the desk. Like a flicker of knowledge coming into his mind, he now had a plan. "All I know is that she wanted to protect me, for now I'm sure that there is something with Diane even though I have no proof to throw at her face. But now with this treaty, I have a reason to go and see Diane."

"What are you saying?" Fauna stood up and trotted after him.

"Why, I am to be seeking for my betrothed of course."

* * *

Jareth wasn't _really_ going to marry the princess. He just had a plan, to go to Hester and see if there really is iron all around the castle.

He had on a lavender cloak and pants with an equally white shirt. It was important to him to appear more light than dark or else it would send in a bad message.

Walking in, he found that he could still feel the magic in his veins just as strongly for he was quite powerful. He did in fact feel magic all around the walls, in the very land itself. That was why the humans could live forever in the Underground even if they couldn't directly use magic.

But the moment he walked in the throne room, he noticed that when tried to use his iron detection spell, he could not feel any magic directed towards one person as was expected. His tiny crystal on his necklace began to glow. He knew it.

There was iron all over.

Enough to not impede one's magic but enough for him to lose the ability to detect someone else's.

"Queen Diane, thank you for having me at such last minute." He kissed the back of her hand, though he wanted to tear her face off. She was the reason his Precious Rose almost died and she was the very reason that they had yet to meet the mystery princess. "I am here because of a treaty."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Treaty?" Diane asked him, raising her eyebrow. "What is it about?"

"You see, I am a few centuries old. Still quite young in many ways but I have few other family members to take the throne after me and as a royal, I am expected to seek out a wife. I am here for that."

Diane's eyes got wide. "You came to Hester for a wife."

"That's right."

She curtsied. Brushing her hair to the side to expose her neck, she leaned into him, and said in a breathy voice, "If it is a wife you are looking for-"

"Are you delusional?" He said with disbelief.

"But you-"

"You are not even the rightful queen." He rolled his eyes. "And do you not miss your husband?"

"I had two, both were marriages that brought me friendship and fulfilled other needs like the vacant throne." She huffed at him. "If you do not want me then what noble girl do you want?"

Jareth folded his arms, still even more suspicious. He circled around her. "I am a KING, Diane." He spat, not using her title. "I want the princess, who should be sitting on that throne as a queen right now as she is an adult."

Diane looked shocked, but then recovered quickly. "You don't want her, Your Majesty. She is a weakling, and as you know of the plan, she had been raised terribly. She knows so little of politics and-"

"Lies!" He bellowed. "Have you forgotten how you banished her aunts away? Do you not realize that they had resided in MY kingdom and are my close friends?"

Diane went pale.

"I know that she is sweet, is intelligent, and quick to learn with a great memory from talking with those three. Where. Is. She?" He enunciated every syllable harshly. "She is my betrothed and I have every right to meet with her. If you remember, I protected her as an infant from that witch. If you have harmed her in any way, I swear on my life that I will find a way to imprison you."

"Protected? More like got your eye hurt." She pointed at the dilated eye that was left from that fight. "And besides, I don't have to tell you anything. I will tell you that she is fine."

"YOU WILL DO AS I ASK!" He cut out a crystal but the guards all stood in front of Diane to protect her.

"You are in MY home and MY kingdom!" She seethed at him. "I will do as I please!"

"You are hurting her, I know." He threatened her. "Don't make me find out."

"Listen, Jareth." She said in a softer voice. "I will get her to present herself in 13 days. She is dreadfully shy. Just give her time to prepare."

"She has had so long to prepare for this day." He rolled a crystal in his hand to keep himself from throttling her. He wished that he could use his magic to detect if she had magic or not, but he was sure she had magic anyway. "She came to the castle three years ago, at the age of 16."

"But a marriage? Even you couldn't be so cruel as to force a woman to marry you." Diane pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

Jareth gripped his crystal until it shattered, the remains not causing harm but did cause everyone else to jump. "Do NOT accuse me of being that person. I only asked to meet the young princess, not force her to marry me. Engagements can be broken. Fine. 13 days, Diane. And I will be back or there will be hell to pay."

And with that, he made his way out with a swish of his cape.

* * *

Maleficent wasn't liking this. At all.

How stupid could she have been? She didn't know that the fairies had been friends with the goblin king! No one had mentioned it except Stefan had said that they resided in his kingdom but close and were friends? Never!

She had been so, so angry when she found that Sarah wasn't dead. She went back to the goblin kingdom and changed to be a beautiful vendor to sell the comb, waiting patiently. She should have fallen asleep and died as the poison slowly got into her brain. Even if someone tried to wake her, she would surely have forgotten and would consistency put the comb in her hair until enough magic seeped into her over time that she would die. It was fool proof unless she never used it again which would not make sense, especially if she received it as a gift from those dwarves!

She wanted to kill all those pesky friends. But she could not, for the king would surely find her and punish her. He had a deep, magical connection with those in his kingdom.

She had 13 days to find Sarah.

Yes, it would work. 13 days was more than enough. When Sarah died in HIS kingdom, she would not be responsible and it would not be her fault and she could keep on ruling. She would manipulate the girl as she knew how, and then she would reign victorious.

Perfect.

* * *

 **Guys I hope my timeline is okay, that everything makes sense with how long things have passed and whatever but if there's an inconsistency then I'm sorry lol. I hope that I got rid of some plot holes, I know that Wizard Raymond kinda seems like an extra storyline that may or may not be needed but I wanted to explain that this is a part of her large plan and why no one has been able to get rid of Maleficent before. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! If you haven't reviewed (or have been lol) please leave one! It would mean a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**QueenBookDragon: Yes you were right! I know, it is just so frustrating to know that she's the princess and that Jareth doesn't, right? And that she has no idea that her Aunties are with him! If she knew that she probably would tell him everything and see them since she misses them so much. It's going to get crazier before it gets better but it will get better!**

 **Little China Girl: They are seriously the cutest! Too bad she told him he had no power over him though, poor things. She's really hurting him and he's too annoying and hot headed to calm down.**

* * *

Once Merryweather woke, she and Flora thought about the riddle by the sphinx. They didn't have much time for the sphinx gave them one hour to figure it out.

"Well hello, dear fairies." She greeted them and licked her lips.

Flora was sweating nervously. And not just from it being on a tropical island.

Merryweather put a hand on Flora's arm, trying to bring comfort to her. They would be successful, she could feel it.

They had to.

"Hello, Your Excellency." Flora bowed. "May we have a riddle?"

The Sphinx smiled and opened her magic mouth to reveal sharp teeth before speaking.

 _"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard_

 _During the search for a hard -to-find word._

 _Now string them together, and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

"What could this even mean?" Merryweather thought over and over. They tried to not think about how their lives would be forfeit if they couldn't figure it out.

"A person in disguise," Merryweather muttered, staring at her, "who lies . . . er . . . that'd be a — an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A — a spy? I'll come back to that . . . could you give me the next clue again, please?"

The sphinx repeated the next lines of the poem.

"You can do it." Flora said. She was awful at riddles. She smirked at thinking about Sarah. "If only we had Sarah. That girl had such a knack for riddles."

"You know the talking shield things in the labyrinth?" Merryweather thought with amusement. "I bet she could figure those out! See what Jareth would say about that!" She thought back to the riddle. "'The last thing to mend,'" She repeated. "Er . . . no idea . . . 'middle of middle' . . . could I have the last bit again?"

The sphinx gave her the last four lines.

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Harry. "Er . . . that'd be . . . er . . . hang on — 'er'! Er's a sound!"

"Yes it is a sound, genius." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you're not even trying!" Merryweather sassed her. "Now, let me think about it for a moment."

The sphinx smiled at her, not saying anything.

"Spy . . . er . . . spy . . . er . . ." said Merryweather, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss . . . a spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for them to pass.

"Oh my goodness, that was great!" Flora complimented her and gave her a hug. "You did wonderfully."

"Rose could've figured out faster I bet." Merryweather laughed.

"Nevertheless, you probably taught her all of that."

Raymond looked surprised that they figured it out, but pleased. "I didn't think you could do it, but I am glad that I wouldn't have to deal with any dead fairies in my island."

"Jeez, are you always so sadistic?" Merryweather put her hands on her hips. "Really now!"

"Hush!" Flora glared at her. "Do you want him to really hurt us?"

Raymond didn't want anyone to die, but he also just didn't really care that much if they did. He did find that these ladies were irritating though amusing when they yelled at each other.

"What's over there anyway?" Merryweather asked out of curiosity.

"Nosy, aren't we?" Raymond pressed his lips together tightly.

"I asked, you don't have to answer." The small fairy shrugged. "And you promised us information."

Flora snorted to hide her laugh. Even she couldn't argue with Merryweather there.

Raymond sighed. "Tonight, I will help you. Right now, I am here because I need to do something that should have been done a long time ago."

"What's that?" Merryweather asked again, earning an elbow in her ribs from Flora.

Raymond turned, irritated. "My wife's body." He said with a sharp bitterness in his voice. "I have not given her proper funeral rites."

In the culture of warlocks, one must be burned in a funeral pyre for their soul to leave. There was no real evidence of this soul but all the same, it was tradition.

Merryweather felt so sorry for him. "Wait, Raymond. I will help."

"I too." Flora said.

The three trudged through the forest, the fairies not saying anything. Raymond answered their unsaid question.

"I love Agatha. I didn't want to have her move on while I am still here. It is probably selfish but it is what it is." He said quietly. "So I sealed her behind the sphinx. I had given up on the idea of giving her a proper burial until you two came around."

"We are here to help." Flora said. "We came here for information to help the Underground and we can help you too." It was the least they could do. Raymond probably sealed himself away, thinking that no one cared about his wife anymore now that she was erased from existence. Flora and Merryweather shared a look, that they would support Raymond for no other reason than to provide that solace just as they did for Jareth.

"Thank you." Raymond felt touched. He had not had a real visitor in years and had forgotten what it was like. It was nice to have them too, for it meant that he didn't have to face it alone. Imagine that, not wanting to face some kind of closure alone with a couple of strangers who trespassed his island after he had been isolated for so long.

The retrieved her body from a sarcophagus and set it some wood. Lighting it on fire, the fairies watched her remains go up into the heavens after centuries. They held onto Raymond's hand, not saying anything.

They got back to his home and he handed them a book.

"This is a history of Hester from the time I was young. Ancient history but it seems that you are losing things in your knowledge thanks to Old King John for getting rid of things." He said.

"And Maleficent?" Flora asked.

"There is a way to kill her. I don't know if you want that route but if you don't want to kill her then you can at least use this to keep her disarmed." He opened a book of stones and showed them a picture.

"Jade? But jade doesn't exist anymore." Merryweather said in dismay.

"Not here, not Underground, but trust me when I say that there is much in the Above." He snapped the book shut. "Maleficent's father was a fairy and her mother was a mortal human, making her immune to iron poisoning as most half children were. When she was younger, she was a good and a kind fairy. But then she got greedy and wanted power as many do. Even then, she was a good person for the most part. Something seemed to have happened overnight and all of a sudden, she shifted the balance of her magic, only harnessing the destructive kinds."

Magic was a tool just like anything else. You could use a fork to eat but you could also use it as a weapon to stab someone. Maleficent had upset the balance of that, only using magic to destroy.

"Then what?" Flora was in awed.

"Well, she seemed to have no motive other than the crown. But she stopped after Stefan and Leah took the throne. It was clear that she felt slighted." He told them.

"I only thought that she had been rude to Leah back then, not tried to kill Agatha." Merryweather said with sadness.

"What does the jade have to do with it? How will it hurt her?" Flora questioned.

"Jade is a stone that was considered to bring in harmony and balance. By stabbing her with it, the stone will see that she is skewed towards using her power for hurting others instead of for good and harmony. It will kill her. The problem is, how would you get it now? Jade is not cheap and a pure jade weapon even less so. And you must cross the border between the two realms. I would not want to deal with the goblin king and his awful wife so good luck with that."

The two fairies smiled at each other. So Raymond didn't know about Jareth. They told him about the current king and Raymond didn't say much except for the happy gleam in his eyes that King Gregory was no longer ruling.

"We will figure this out. Thank you so much." They told him. "Please, if you ever want to come back to civilization, come to the goblin kingdom and meet with us there."

* * *

Two days after being poisoned by the freaking comb, Sarah ran away from her new home.

She left a note to her friends on her bed, telling them not the whole truth but enough that they will understand that she was being hunted and that she needed to keep them safe. She got the food, the cloak, her proof of her royal lineage, and a few other things. Dressed in riding pants, workable boots and a riding shirt with gloves, she tied her hair into a braid and went to the dwarves' room to look at their sleeping faces one last time.

"Please forgive me." She whispered quietly and tried to not cry. All of them looked peaceful. Grumpy looked like he was dreaming about something that was irritating him. Sleepy was, well, sleeping. Sneezy was sniffing. Bashful was blushing red and mumbling about "aww shucks." Happy has a goofy grin on his face. Dopey was curled up in a position as odd as he was mute. And then Hoggle. Hoggle, her first friend in this place looking comfortable. He had his brothers but had no friend until Sarah.

She trekked downstairs and quietly snuck out. She was scared, she was frightened, but she told herself that she was brave. Being brave meant to do things despite being afraid and she would show that no matter what, she would be true to her future oath as a queen. If she ever became queen, that is.

Yesterday, she had overheard someone talking about a band of followers. She would go there and camp with them, to remain safe. They were right outside the goblin kingdom so that they would remain her own subjects and not have to run the labyrinth. She got out her map and started to walk to that area, never looking behind.

She pushed into a few bushes at where the camp would be. Walking further into the dark, she felt a spear on her back.

"Halt! Who goes?"

Sarah lifted her hands up over her head to show she meant no harm. She saw a few men and women in front of her with spears, arrows, and other weapons. Seeing the symbols on their shirts, she recognized her father's emblem and her own coat of arms on it.

She relaxed. These were her supporters.

"I am Sarah of the House of Williams." She recited. "Your princess."

They all tilted their heads and some laughed but were quickly shut down by what looked to be the leaders. One man in particular came out and looked over her. "If you are the princess, what is the password?"

Sarah's mind racked over and over. Password?

Thinking through the possible words, she realized that this was a test. Heck, she WAS the princess. So whatever she said was right.

"You have no password that I would know for I have been in hiding." She said confidently. "However, I do have proof of my lineage."

"Show us. Go slowly."

Sarah showed them her hands that she had nothing. Reaching into her pack, she brought out her father's signet ring, her mother's garnet necklace, and her seal.

They all relaxed at this.

"Is it authentic?" One person asked the leader, referring to the ring.

The leader looked it over. "Yes, this is King Stefan's."

He looked at her. "Bind her hands behind her back. We will find someone else to verify you."

Sarah did as told. She felt even more nervous. What if they weren't actually her people? What if they were just robbers?

Even with all these emotions, she kept them in check and didn't reveal anything. Thank goodness for those acting classes as a child.

She saw them go to a clearing with a camp set up. It was cozy but also very simple. The people behind her held her in front of a tent. A few minutes passed and then she was let in.

There was a person wearing a rag on their face with holes for eyes. Enough that they could see out of but not enough for Sarah to see who it was.

The person made some sort of hand signal.

"Talk." The leader commanded Sarah. "State your name."

"Sarah of the House of Williams, Princess of Hester." She stood tall and sure of herself. Even if she had been raised a commoner, she was every bit royalty.

The person in front of her with the disguise stepped toward her. Sarah felt her chest constrict in worry until they revealed themselves.

She gasped.

"Oh, Lucy!" She held the woman tight to her. "You are well!"

"Your Highness, oh we have been so worried for you." She cried and sank to the ground, prostrating to her.

Everyone did the same, all declaring their loyalty. Sarah never felt more humbled or more powerful than to have this happen to her.

Sarah felt so good to see a familiar face from the castle. She thought of something. "How is Aaron?"

Lucy cried a few tears. "My husband, the huntsman sent to kill you and you give him so much mercy. He is well, my lady. You are a fine ruler and I am proud to call myself your subject."

"Please, rise." Sarah commanded them. As the princess that she was, she gave a nod to all of them regally. "Tell me more about this gathering."

From what they all told her, some of them were able to escape without the notice of the queen. They noticed that Sarah had been missing though not from Aaron the Huntsman as he had to swear to secrecy. No one knew where she went so they started to go slowly, forming a resistance all throughout the kingdom. They decided to search outside the kingdom as well which was why some were right in border right outside the goblin kingdom. Not everyone could leave all the time so they took shifts and made sure some of the servants who would recognize her were always there.

"We know not what is happening, but we need your guidance. Diane has been depleting the stores of food." Lucy told her. "She acts like you are there but is also trying to torture us into revealing things. What has been happening?"

Sarah was unsure of what to say for a while. She didn't want to mention Jareth for fear of hurting him. She did tell them that she ended up in goblin kingdom with the dwarves as she was sent away to get assassinated. And that it happened twice more.

"Your Highness, we should discuss this tomorrow." Lucy said to her. "You are tired, go and get some few hours of sleep."

"Thank you." Sarah told them all. She was very touched by them and their loyalty not just for her but for each other. "All of you, take care. Please I am your princess but I am just one of you. Know that I am a part of you all and that I will do my best to rule with grace and goodness."

That they had no doubt.

* * *

Getting up, Sarah went to go and use the facilities in the woods. She felt sad but more energetic now. It was good to know that she had allies.

That good feeling didn't last for long though.

As she was walking back to camp, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"If you keep on struggling then I will kill this babe where I stand!" A voice hissed in her ear.

Sarah turned to see a small baby girl with a knife by her neck. She stopped moving and then saw who it was.

Diane.

Sarah felt all hope leave her body but she was NOT going down without a fight. She stopped struggling and snarled at her stepmother. "Let the child go, she is not a part of this. What do you want? You have me here now."

Diane waved the child away. "I want you dead." She told her. The deepest look of disdain was evident in her eyes.

So her stepmother did have magic. "Then kill me." Sarah stood tall and strong. She didn't want to die, but she was ready to accept that fate.

"I cannot." She seethed. "You have too many protection spells on you, _princess_." She mocked. "I cannot kill you without your permission or without you accepting something from me to harm you." The worst she could do to her was put her in a deep sleep where she was by all means dead except for being brought back.

She walked around Sarah like a vulture looking at its prey. Sarah refused to turn around and look at her circling around and just stood firmly, staring straight ahead.

She was born a princess, raised as a commoner, but was trained as a warrior.

"What have I done to make you hate me so, Diane?" Sarah clenched her teeth and made fists. "All I did was exist. You killed my father, did you?"

Diane laughed evilly. She wrapped her arms around herself and Sarah watched with horror as she morphed her face into that of someone else. Her laughing voice even changed to be more seductive, more dangerous and sharp like a double edged sword. Black flowing robes filled all around her and she held a magic staff.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, princess. I am Maleficent of the House of Stuart."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Once a Princess of Hester." She said with a mock curtsey.

"No, that's not possible." Sarah said even though she knew it was.

"I was supposed to inherit the throne. But my cousin Agatha was born first. Too sweet, too naive. No one listened to me and they all favored her even though I was the stronger one by far! I struck her down!"

"No!" Sarah bit her fist in fear.

"YES!" She said. "Then that damn law about inheriting it through men only came just to spite me for they hadn't evidence of my doing to try me! And then it was set that one of the brothers was to rule."

Sarah couldn't stop listening. It was maddening but she HAD to listen to her. This sick and twisted tale made no sense to her. Why did she not learn of it before?

"But the brothers all had to complete tasks. That spread like wildfire for some still believed that as the oldest after Agatha, Leah, her sister should be ruling." She raised an eyebrow at Sarah's direction.

"So you hated my mother so much, that you placed a curse on her so that she would die?" Sarah wanted to cry. Her mother was someone she wanted more memories with. She had not spoken to her, gotten to know her love. And it was all because of this witch!

"Not exactly. You see, I had planned that I would also participate in this tournament and these tasks. I would disguise myself as a man for the king at the time changed his tactic, saying that not only the brothers could try to fulfill the mission but any man and their prize would be to marry Leah."

Disgusting. So her mother was a prize to be won. It seemed that Maleficent felt the same way and Sarah realized that for once she agreed with the crazy lady.

"Even before I had killed Agatha, I met someone. A man. A man who taught me love, who told me about True Love's kiss." She laughed bitterly. "He was a commoner, nothing more than that. A smart man but prone to fall for magic easily. He was so weak against magic."

"No, it can't be him." Sarah was filled with horror.

"Yes, Sarah. That man was your father." Maleficent loved the sight of her surprised and horrified face. "Stefan and I were together. He said that he felt things for me and I was ready to give up the throne. FOR HIM. That was, until he met Leah. He slowly got distant and then I realized that he had completed the tasks and won her hand in marriage. So he did that to SPITE me."

"Or maybe, he realized that you were some crazy murderer!" Sarah defended him. "Maybe he should have talked to you, yes. But you were a murderer, out for blood to rule his kingdom."

"I would have killed Leah for him and to save him from his commoner fate but then he said no and got rid of me after I tried to show him that I would hurt everyone for him to rule with me! And for what? I had been good for so long and I still did not get the praise I deserve. I wanted him but he turned from me for some weak princess. And then she birthed you. OH, you know, Stefan had told me that I was the most beautiful in the land and I WAS! Until YOU came along!"

She slapped Sarah, the princess falling down.

"You ask what I want. I want my rightful place on the throne as it should have been before the line of succession was changed to you."

Sarah tried to take all of this in. "You hurt innocent people because you were sick of being good? Because you felt life isn't fair?" She stood up. "Well let me tell you, you have NO basis for comparison and life ISN'T fair."

"You have to fight your way through life and the means justify the ends, you twit!" She seethed.

"You won't win. I won't let you kill me." Sarah growled.

"Oh? Not even for your people? For a monarch such as the Goblin King?"

Sarah stopped breathing. "What?"

She had been so careful to guard Jareth with her life.

"Oh, I know Sarah. He seemed rather suspicious when he came to see me a few days ago. Telling me that he wanted to marry the Princess of Hester, not taking no for an answer. You know, he has so much pride in him, lunging at me to kill me when he thought I had cursed you when you were a baby." She laughed at the memory. In fact, she didn't even know if Jareth knew Sarah personally until Sarah stopped breathing. She was quite good at faking it but when things hit close to home, people react for all sorts of reasons. "I can see it now, Sarah. You have feelings for him. Just as I did for Stefan before he betrayed me."

Sarah said nothing.

"Princess." Maleficent moved closer to her. "I have a better plan. Rule beside me then. Let this be your revenge against your parents for making you live a life without luxury for 16 years then your father was cold to you. Love doesn't last. He will leave you for someone younger and prettier after a while. It's how these fae are." She held her hand out. "Join me."

Sarah thought about that. What if Jareth rejected her? Forever was a long time. What if he didn't want her anymore one day and just left her? What if it was too hard to rule both kingdoms?

But she knew in her heart already that she would never say yes. Not just for Jareth but for her people. Maleficent was blood thirsty and would hurt others. She would betray Sarah in a heartbeat.

And besides, if Jareth never loved her again, at least she got to know him once upon a dream. At least he had been her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, her true love, and her king. He had given her love and she would cherish it. She would die for him and still would even if he did not love her back.

"No." Sarah said. "I will not join the likes of you."

Maleficent glared. "Very well."

Holding her hand out, she produced an apple. A bright red one that looked delicious. After trying the two spells, she was running out of options. The best she could do now was to have her be put into a deep sleep, so deep that she would be mistaken for the dead and would be cremated alive! If she could kill her now, she would. But with her being in the protection of her people, that was the most powerful forms of magic, loyalty which was second only to love. With everyone being so near to her, she had to get Sarah to eat it with her direct permission, not just trying to trick her or her friends to giving it to her. Back then, she had only ten of her nasty friends to deal with. Now Sarah had a horde of loyal people which rendered it impossible for her to do another trick.

"I vow to leave the king of goblins out of my way when ruling. I vow to never kill or to execute anyone else. That apple will put you into a forever sleep once you eat it." She held it out to Sarah. "If you do not, I will use my powers to wipe the floor with his face. I will make every single person pay including your three fairy aunts. Your choice."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes. She had no choice, not really. She had to do it. To save others. To save the kingdom. She was a princess and her duty was to her people. But even besides that, the duty was to her loved ones.

She reached for the apple.

"You have three days to eat it." Maleficent said. "I will know. I will know if any knowledge of this is spread to anyone else. You can say your goodbyes, you can attempt to thwart me but it will be in vain for I WILL see you."

She laughed once more. "Have fun on the other side, Sarah Williams."

* * *

Jade.

The stone was not unheard of Aboveground but pure jade was not easy to obtain. It was very expensive and there was no way that they had that money. It wasn't like they could just whip it or the money out of thin air. That went against the very laws themselves.

"We have to break in." Merryweather felt nervous about this. All these buildings had iron, impeding their magic.

"Break in?"

Jareth strolled into his office where the two fairies were, followed by Fauna. "You want to break into a museum with all the security guards without the use of magic?"

"Well do you have a better idea?" Flora demanded him. "We will do whatever needs to be done to take care of our princess."

"Such loyalty to her." Jareth said with amusement. "If that is the case, then I would love to meet her one day." He sat in his chair and put his hands behind his head, looking very lazy. "Have you forgotten that I am the keeper of the two realms? I have connections Above. If expensive jade made into a weapon is what you need, then I can get that for you."

"You can?" Fauna was impressed. Never let it be said that Jareth was a lazy king. Annoying and cruel, but he definitely had a mind for strategy.

"Sure, I will have to pull some favors but it is possible." He sat up. "If that is all you need, please leave me be."

"You're shutting us out again." Merryweather put a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth…"

"I need to be alone. Fauna can explain." He said with a hard edge in his voice but his eyes were downcast. "I need to be alone." He repeated.

After he left, Fauna told them all of what happened. "So he was with his Rose and she barred him from any more contact."

"Did he say what else she said to him?" Flora asked worriedly.

"You know Jareth. He doesn't spend time on flowery words when it comes to his own feelings." Fauna looked at the door where he had walked out. "Poor thing. He's heartbroken. That girl seems to really love him."

"If that girl cared so much about Sarah that she didn't even want to tell her about Jareth, she must really be loyal to Hester and really tried to protect Jareth too." Merryweather said wisely, flicking her wand on the desk. "I sure hope that for all our sakes, Sarah is found soon. And that Jareth can reunite with his lady."

* * *

 **The riddle from the sphinx is from Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire when harry runs through the maze (labyrinth?) in the triwizard tournament! I don't own it and that riddle and the quotes Merryweather takes to figure it out belong to JK Rowling!**

 **What do you think will happen with Sarah? GASP! Did anyone expect for Maleficent to show up to Sarah like that? I thought it was better than having her show up at the dwarves' house. What do you think Sarah is going to do?**

 **Now we know what Maleficent's deal is and how they plan to get rid of her! If you've seen the Maleficent movie, you'll know that she and Stefan had a past which is where I got this idea from. But unlike the movie, Stefan isn't evil. He just fell out of love when she became evil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little China Girl: Ditto. We will see what Jareth is gonna do!**

 **FireShifter: Don't worry about it at all! Thanks for keeping on reviewing, it means a lot! And I've thought quite a bit about love and what it means to me. Love is very special, and while it is a feeling, it can't just be that alone. What I hear from the happiest couples is that maybe feeling brought them together but choice is what keeps them staying to fall in love all over again. And ahhh we will see what Sarah will do! Maleficent isn't lying though, words are bonds down in the Underground. What will Sarah do? We will see in this chapter!**

* * *

 _If I die young_

 _Bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _-The Band Perry_ , If I Die Young

* * *

Sarah felt numb.

She knew that without a doubt she would be eating the apple. There was no way around it. She had to do it, for her kingdom. For Jareth. For her aunties.

She told her people that she had to get some preparations done and she was touched by all the overwhelming love that they gave her. They all made sure to keep her safe, to tell her of how Stefan and Leah had been good to her. She had good food and they even gave her presents.

"This is an object to deliver any message needed." A knight told her. She gave the box to Sarah. "It will take a bit for it to send but it will do the job magically. I recovered it when I assisted a sage who needed some help."

"This is wonderful, oh you don't have to do this. I would love to just borrow it." She told the knight.

"I don't have to, no, but I hardly use it. It would be of better use in your hands." She bowed down.

A stable boy gave her a concealment cloak. "Wear this, and no one will be able to see you." He told her. He whispered in her ear. "Any letter, any words will always be safe with you. It will appear to any magical onlookers that you are sleeping."

Sarah was elated at this. She surely would need such an object to hide from Maleficent. It really was handy to know people who used magical objects. She counted her blessings for there was no way she would have gotten these if she were not a princess. For her last few days, she made sure to do all she could for her people. She did not get a chance to rule but she will make sure that she will die doing her best.

She got out the stacks of paper that she had packed and started to write different letters to monarchs all over the Underground while wearing her concealment cloak. She used some wax and put her seal on the envelopes. She placed them in the box to be sent to different monarchs to tell them of Diane's treachery. To tell them that she indeed was the princess and to find her next of kin to rule after she was gone.

She wrote letters to her aunties. She gave them a brief summary of how she was a servant, how she had met Jareth, and how she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know if they would know him personally but she told them that if they were able to, to tell him of her love. She told them all that she was grateful for the beautiful childhood they had given her and for loving her with all of their might.

The last letter she had was to Jareth. As a monarch himself, she made sure to give him information about how Diane was really Maleficent. And not only that, but of what she said about her romance with her father, Stefan. She told him she was sorry for keeping from him her true identity but that she loved him. She told him to not be too sad but to think of her fondly and she hoped that he would find someone to love again one day.

She had considered just not eating the apple, to just defy Maleficent. But she already sworn an oath with her. An oath that if she did as asked, Maleficent will not harm her people. If she broke that then Sarah was powerless to save them all. She didn't know how strong or powerful she was.

And also, she had a dream. But it felt like a memory. She had a dream she thought, of Flora and Fauna giving her gifts as a baby but she couldn't decipher what. The same was for Merryweather, but she could not remember exactly what she said. Only that whatever gift given would be potentially life saving.

She held onto that hope, that maybe she could come back. Maybe she could be happy.

The third day came. Sarah looked at the apple. Funny how when she ate Jareth's peach, she was hungry. Hungry for food but also hungry for a life that did not hold these responsibilities where she could just dance with the king of her dreams. He gave her dreams in the form of the peach even if it was meant to distract her.

This apple was seductive, red, enticing. It was shiny and ripe. She knew it would be alluring to anyone who saw it. Funny how something that would kill her could look so beautiful.

She thought of her life. Her childhood. Her strange dreams and memories of things she should have forgotten but did not. She thought of her father and how in the end, he had come to love her. She thought of how she had found love in Jareth. She thought of how her mother had cradled her closely when she thought Sarah would die, even before Sarah herself could hold her head up. She thought of the labyrinth and how she was able to prove that she was strong enough to defeat it. She thought of how she met her three friends in the labyrinth and then the other six dwarves who took her in. She thought of the friends she had made in the castle who were loyal to her because of who she was. She thought of the resistance here and how many people did truly love her. And not even a day later, Maleficent had come to tear all of that down.

Yes. She had a good life. She had no regrets.

She was only sad that her life ended before it could truly begin. She was sad that she would not get to kiss Jareth's lips in the flesh. She was sad that she could not tell her aunties that she loved them in person one last time. She didn't want to die, she was so young. She had so much to live for.

Looking at the apple that was so shiny to show her own reflection in it, she barred her teeth and sunk them into the apple. It tasted bitter-sweet, and she immediately felt tired.

And she fell, the apple rolling out of her hand, her mind picturing Jareth's lips on hers.

* * *

When Sarah left, the dwarves were all running around with worry.

They tried looking for her everywhere, not understanding where she could have gone. Even Sir Didymus's nose couldn't find her. Not that it surprised anyone.

On the third day of her disappearance, Dopey found a note under her bed that must have fallen down behind her pillow. Sleepy tore it open and read it aloud to everyone.

 _Dear Sir Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, and Dopey,_

 _I am sorry for not talking to you before. I have to run away. After the lace and comb episodes, I have to leave. I know who is trying to come after me but I can't tell you. You have to stay safe. I never really told you what why I was in the labyrinth in the first place but that wasn't because I didn't care about you or that I didn't trust you. I need to keep you safe. Please, please take care of yourselves. Do not worry for me._

 _With all my love, Sarah_

They saw her note and it angered Hoggle the most. "I know who did this!" He yelled.

"Doc, what are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" Grumpy yelled after him.

"It's Jareth!" Hoggle got his coat on. "He hurt her! He wants revenge for her beating him in the labyrinth, I know it!"

"You'll get yourself killed." Happy stood between Hoggle and the door. "It can't be the king, how do you know it's him? What if Sarah had other enemies?"

"Then I should go to him anyway!" Hoggle shoved his brother aside. "Then he would go and save her. It's our only hope. I'm going whether you all are coming with me or not!"

He shoved Happy out of the way and grumbled all the way until he heard pairs of footsteps after him. Turning around, he glared at his brothers again and was even more irritated at seeing Ludo and Sir Didymus. "We don't have time! She left sometime three nights ago and we have no idea where she's gone!"

"Then we will go with you, my brother!" Sir Didymus said. "We will all go and save our lady together!

"Sarah friend. Hoggle friend." Ludo said.

"We stand with Sarah and we stand with you." Sneezy said put a hand on Hoggle's shoulder. "We will go together, as one."

Hoggle felt overwhelmed. Out of all of them, he was the closest to Sarah. He felt responsible for her and that she was truly his friend. She made them all closer, she bound them together and took care of them just as they took care of her. She really was a part of their family.

"Then we will go." Hoggle said. He looked at all of them gratefully. "Let's go get some answers from that king!"

* * *

Maleficent saw her fall.

The beloved princess, the spawn of her past love and the woman who took her crown was now gone.

She felt a wave of triumph. Soon, the resistance would come to her, telling her that they would not bow to her. She could not harm them but she would make them miserable. She would isolate them all! Let them dress the princess, let Sarah wear her fine clothes, her jewels that she would be dressed into as she disintegrated into bones. She would keep her body as a gruesome reminder to all that she was the rightful queen, not this child.

There was just one more question to ask.

"Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"My queen, you are the fairest one of all."

* * *

"Your Majesty."

A goblin came holding an envelope. "This letter was in the throne room."

"From who?" Jareth took it, the fairies moving back to not pry.

"From Hester."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and sent the goblin out. He looked at the seal curiously. "I wonder who this could belong to? Wait…"

He realized that this was not the typical seal from Hester. In fact, he had never seen it used before today.

It must be the princess!

He was about to tear it open right then and there when there was a commotion at his door.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID GOBLIN!" He heard a gruff voice say. More shuffling and then the door burst open to reveal the strangest party he had ever seen.

Jareth stood up, his black cape flowing around him. His eyes bore down on Hoggle's, still remembering him as the creature who betrayed his direct orders and helped Sarah win. If it weren't for him, maybe Sarah would be in his arms. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't pretend ya don't know, you rat!" Hoggle stalked towards him. Jareth was amazed that the once cowardly dwarf was now stalking to him.

Jareth didn't do anything, just stood there, raising his eyebrow. "I assure you, I do not."

Hoggle had a rock in his hand and threw it at Jareth, to which the king swerved side ways and summoned his staff, smashing it on the ground so hard that even Ludo fell over.

"YOU DARE COME INTO MY PRIVATE OFFICE, ACCUSE ME OF THINGS, AND THEN TRY TO HARM ME?" He roared.

"Jareth." Flora grabbed him. She had a feeling that they didn't mean harm to him and was worried he'd finally lose his temper and obliterate them.

"TOUCHING ME IS TREASON!" He grabbed Hoggle's ear and crouched down to him with great disdain. First, he lost Sarah. Then he still had this princess thing to deal with and now this crap?

"Your Majesty, please forgive him." Bashful, who was even more cowardly than Hoggle, stood next to his brother, blushing red in worry. "He is worried for a friend of ours and isn't thinking right."

"This BETTER be good because I have a crisis on my hands." He let go of Hoggle and poked his chest with his staff. "What friend is this?"

To the brothers' surprise, Grumpy was the one who stepped forward. He who was the most reluctant to have Sarah live with them turned out to be the one who would speak on her behalf. "Our friend, she ran yer labyrinth. And she won."

Jareth's head whipped to Grumpy. "What?!"

"You mean your Rose lived with them?" The fairies asked him, all shocked.

"She lived with us ever since then, and we took care of her. She ran from us and left this behind." He showed him the letter.

Jareth read it, recognizing Sarah's handwriting. "She really had lived under my nose the whole damn time."

He paced around, his face in his hands. "Now I am no closer to finding her! DAMN IT!"

He didn't even care who was in the room, anymore. He was in so much pain.

Hoggle calmed down at seeing his reaction. "You mean, Ya don't know where she is?"

"IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE GONE TO YOUR HOUSE AND TAKEN HER!" He screamed. "No, nononononono."

He was about to make a crystal to throw at the wall but he felt his chest constrict.

And he collapsed.

"Jareth!" Merryweather held him with one of her hands. "Oh no, your Rose!"

"No, no this can't be." He saw that he did not slip into unconsciousness. That meant that Sarah was no longer able to dream. She was either in a dreamless sleep or she was dead.

Jareth felt the foreboding darkness in his stomach. The darkness turned into nausea and he grabbed a bucket, vomitting in it.

The dwarves, Ludo, and Sir Didymus stepped backwards as he retched in it, Flora holding his hair, Merryweather rubbing his back, and Fauna holding the bin to his face.

Jareth clutched his side and then his heart, feeling worse than weak. He felt like he was dying. Dying so much from the fact that Sarah was hurt and that he didn't know where she was.

"Rose?" Sneezy asked in confusion, Dopey nodding with him. "Who's Rose?"

"We are here for Sarah." Grumpy stomped his foot angrily.

Jareth lifted his head from the bucket and wiped off his spit. To everyone's horror, they saw that he had thrown up blood, making him look even more terrifying than he had ever been.

"Sarah, the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything." He snorted.

"Wait, Sarah?" Merryweather asked him. "Are you telling me that Rose is some nickname for her?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jareth snapped at her. "Why does it matter what I call her?"

All three fairies looked at each other, shocked and pale. Fauna slowly turned to Sleepy. "Describe what she looked like."

Sleepy looked taken aback. "Well, she was real pretty. The prettiest girl ya ever seen. She has eyes as green as grass, dark raven hair, and lips red as roses."

"Why are you asking? I know what she looks like." Jareth got up and sat in back in his chair, still feeling weak. "Is that going to help us find her?"

"You don't understand, the girl you fell in love with." Flora sputtered out. "Your 'Rose' isn't a servant, Jareth."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped again, not quite paying attention.

"She's the princess. She's Princess Sarah, heir to the throne of Hester."

Jareth was about to scoff but then he thought about it.

The fact that she had an uncanny memory for everything, like when she remembered to wake from the crystal dream or when she was poisoned by the comb.

 _"Your Majesties. I wish to bestow your princess the gift of remembrance. This is so she may recall information she will need for pertinent times."_

The way that she carried herself with grace and beat his labyrinth.

The way she talked about understanding both the working class and royalty.

Her extreme beauty and her gift for music and singing.

When she asked him if he would think her differently if she were a princess.

When she told him that she was protecting him from the queen.

When she told him that she had learned the Rainbow Connection from her aunt who had lived in the Goblin Kingdom.

When she told him that her parents were now dead.

"Oh my..." He bit his knuckles.

Through his pride, he refused to talk to the fairies about her. And in turn, they didn't tell him about her either.

"This whole time, the girl we raised. She has fallen in love with you." Flora covered her mouth.

"And you with her." Fauna spoke in reverence. "Oh my, we should have told her that we were friends with you."

"I never told her of my relationship with you three either, thinking her a servant." Jareth mumbled. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, Jareth." Flora put a comforting hand on him. "We didn't want to make her be biased in deciding if she liked certain world leaders or not by telling her of our friendship with you. This is not any one person's fault."

"I should have been less prideful." He groaned.

"Clever girl. This is so like her to keep others safe and to not reveal herself." Merryweather sat on the floor, stunned. She looked at the note Sarah left for the dwarves. "This is her handwriting on the front."

Jareth saw the dwarves standing in surprise, talking to each other about how their beloved friend was actually a princess. Hoggle bit out an apology and mumbled about how something about Sarah seemed different from all the runners and apologized to Jareth, who rolled his eyes but accepted the apology at Merryweather's nudge.

He snapped to his senses, seeing the letter on his desk. He reached for it with shaking hands and broke the seal to open it.

 _Dear Jareth,_

 _I am writing to tell you now of the whole truth. I know you may not forgive me for pushing you away but I had to. And I don't regret it._

 _But I didn't do it because I didn't love you. Far from it. I meant it when I said that I love you with all that I have. I did that_ ** _because_** _I did love you. You see, I am no mere servant. I am Princess Sarah of the House of Williams, heir to the Hester Kingdom. I had to run your labyrinth because I knew my stepmother wanted me dead. I didn't want to get you involved in it for I was afraid you would get hurt. I could not become your subject for that would mean relinquishing my title. It seems that it was all for nothing._

She told him of Stefan's romance with Maleficent or at least the alleged romance. She told him of how she had stayed with the dwarves, how she had grown up with her aunties. She told him of the threat Maleficent gave her and how she was secretly Diane the whole time. She told him of her deal with her stepmother. Then she talked of her aunts.

 _I don't know if you would be able to be in contact with them at all, but please let them know that I love them with all my heart. I have sent letters to them which should arrive to them in a few days seeing as I do not know where they reside and the magic will take longer. I have also sent letters to other monarchs but as I have never been to their kingdoms, it will also take some time for the letters to get to them. By the time you get this letter, I am probably dead already. Oh Jareth, please think of me fondly but do not mourn. You gave me love and I am humbled that I was able to share it with you. Please do not close your heart. Please love again._

 _I know you ask for so little and I so much. But I need to keep my people safe. I need you to talk to the other monarchs. I love you, Jareth. You are my sunshine, my moon in the night sky. Thank you for being there for me when my world fell down._

 _With all my love, Rose_

In the letter was a drawing of his favorite flower, forget-me-nots.

Jareth handed the letter to Flora, who was directly to his right.

"NOOOOO!" He made a crystal and threw it at the wall. So that was what he was feeling. She was dead, and she took his heart along with her. "SARAH!"

He wiped his hand down his desk violently, sending everything to the floor. He grabbed his chair and was about to throw it out the window when he felt his body go limp.

All three fairies were holding their wands out at him, holding him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. All of them had tears flowing freely down their cheeks. "Jareth please, we know you're hurt." Fauna said sobbing. "We raised her too, she was our daughter."

"It isn't over yet." Merryweather said to them all. "Do you not remember my gift to her when she was a babe?"

 _Should she be in mortal danger by an evil spell, true love's kiss will wake her up._

"But if she's dead…" Jareth started.

"Or in a deathlike sleep. Don't lose hope yet." Merryweather pleaded with him. "You are the one who can save her."

All 13 eyes were on him now. Jareth blinked a few times. "Wait, me?"

"Who else you fool?" Flora snorted. "You love her, do you not? We have to find her and have you kiss her awake."

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Sarah did it because she is a strong princess (actually queen but ya know). I feel like her getting the cloak and messenger box seemed too easy for her, I don't know, but it was the easiest way to get rid of plot holes. Plus, she IS the rightful ruler so people would actually give her stuff to aid her.**

 **Finally, Jareth and the fairies realize who Sarah is! AH! Took them long enough! How were the dwarves? I thought that Hoggle being mad at Jareth would make sense but that he would be willing to help out any way he can.**

 **This is where the True Love's Kiss from Snow White and Sleeping Beauty comes in!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FireShifter: Yes yes yes! Finally they figured out their issues, it was satisfying to write and to see Jareth be like "dude what?" LOL and how they were all annoyed at themselves.**

 **QueenBookDragon: YAY! Glad that they all seemed within character! I like the idea of them being connected that way, that connection that ties their love together because of the certain powers that he gives her.**

 **Little China Girl: Ahhh so glad that their romance seems believable and I so like the idea of Jareth being humbled by love. He's just the biggest dork! And while I don't see a problem with the princesses falling asleep and being kissed awake, I wanted Sarah to have a purpose. Nothing wrong with being meek and sweet but we all know that it isn't Sarah so I had to make her a bit proactive. She wants to save Jareth, but Jareth will come and save her too because that's what love is!**

* * *

Not far from the borders of the Goblin Kingdom, there was an old castle.

It was kept there for historical reasons but no one really used it for anything for it was at the place of the old capitol city which wasn't even a part of the kingdom anymore.

But it was useful. The day the Princess of Hester was found dead by an apple, the people mourned and placed her in the topmost tower. They dressed her in the most beautiful dress that they owned with her jewels. The women combed her hair and placed her in a glass coffin, keeping her spirit near heaven in the highest tower of the castle before they could bring her back to the kingdom, waiting to take care of the body for a later time.

She was a good, sweet person. Beloved by all. They thought with dread of how they had worried for her safety as a baby and she came to die now. It was just too much loss. No one knew what to do. No one knew where to turn to.

So they kept a vigil by her side, kneeling in reverence to their princess, saying a prayer for her soul to go upward with her beloved parents.

* * *

Still weak, Jareth didn't use much magic to transport or to really do anything in order to conserve his energy. The jade they had obtained had not been refined to a sword yet even though they had people working around the clock. The friends were all told to stay put, to stay safe. Sir Didymus wanted to come but Jareth told him to stay behind, to protect his brothers. The fox agreed that was also a good plan.

"Your Majesty." A young woman came into his office where he was with the fairies, getting some supplies to keep him healing. He felt a lot better when Flora gave him some healing potion made from some healing flower that was difficult to obtain from their land.

"What?" Jareth said rudely. He didn't have the patience for anyone at the moment and he was barely restraining himself from letting his emotions overtake him.

"There is a disturbance right outside the labyrinth's borders, where the Old Castle is. There is some funeral being held and some people say it is one of royalty." She handed him a message by one of his guards.

"It must be Sarah!" Fauna exclaimed.

As quickly as they could, Jareth climbed onto a horse. Fauna and Flora were with him, Merryweather would wait to get the jade sword.

Dressed in all black, Jareth rode with a menacing pace. He was flanked by both fairies. Through twists and turns, he wove through his kingdom and out the borders.

The Goblin King no longer looked like the dashing, charming creature that could sweet talk anyone even through his hot temper. His mind was on fire, his hair swept around like the angry waves of the sea. His eyes were dilated and set like they could melt you on the spot. He looked like a dark knight, ready to even do the worst of the worst to anyone who crossed him.

"I'm coming Sarah. I'm coming!" He chanted.

* * *

Maleficent went to go the castle where Sarah's body was, still appearing to be Diane. All around her were faces of angry people, the faces of the resistance all regarding her as the worst thing to ever happen.

She would prove them wrong.

Using her magic, she forced them all behind bars so that they would not attack her.

"You killed the princess! We know you did!"

"Oh? And what proof do you have?" She raised an eyebrow at them. "I have done nothing to hurt the little one. She ran away from her duty. She came here, having fun and now she has eaten some magical apple! A weak fool."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Flora wizzed to her. "LET HER GO!"

As much as she wanted to deal with this pesky fairy, something much more threatening filled her vision.

"No, it cannot be!" Maleficent yelled at seeing Jareth.

Jareth dismounted his horse. He had on black boots and tights, his armor, black cape, and even his eye make up made him look dark. "It's over, Maleficent!"

Maleficent looked stunned at his declaration but her body flicked, showing her true form. The people gasped and screamed, appalled that their queen had been disguising herself for years and was the same person who had harmed their princess in the first place.

"Why, young king, we meet again." She barred her teeth at him.

Jareth summoned a crystal and blast it at the sorceress, sending her backwards. Maleficent got up, angry now.

Behind her, Flora and Fauna got the people to safety.

"You will pay for that!" She yelled at him, sending magic at him but after 19 years, Jareth was stronger and more skilled even in his weakened state. He barely moved away and waved his hand to the side.

"YOU GIVE THE PRINCESS TO ME!" He demanded the evil queen.

Maleficent threw her hands up in the air, causing a dark cloud to envelope the castle. "Now shall you deal with me, O King, and all the powers of hell!"

She wrapped her hands around her and grew into a dragon.

The air rippled around her from the heat of her breath. Dark, green eyes with slits for snakelike pupils pierced through the night air and a roar echoed so loudly, it could be heard across the goblin kingdom.

Jareth rolled his sleeves back and summoned crystals, throwing them at her, not letting her see the astonishment in his eyes from her transformation. He got out his shield, defending himself from her claw marks.

Jareth leapt up and created a large crystal that formed away from his hands and behind the dragon, a sonic boom piercing the dragon's ears and causing her to scream. She swiped at him and Jareth held in a yell of pain, his left shoulder pulsed with blood marks on him. His horse was long gone, being useless for the rough and thin terrain that Maleficent caused from her thundering feet.

"Is that all you got?" She hissed with laughter. "You are no match for me, Goblin King!"

She was right, he was no match for her. But he would not give up. With the sliver of hope in him, fueling him to save Sarah, he made more crystals but he was being drained fast. From breaking his heart over Sarah's fainting spell, he was slipping away rather quickly. The pain was unimaginable. He thought of when his parents would bicker or when his fairy friends had to leave him when they swore to take care of the princess, the princess now he knew was Sarah herself. He felt his body ready to crumble but he fought his eyes to stay open for the fight.

"Jareth!" Fauna yelled. She saw him heaving and clutching at his arm, a bad, bad sign for Jareth was stubborn enough that when he was hurt, he'd act like nothing happened. So when he did look in pain, it was really bad. She flew over in her miniature form and used her magic to heal him a little and to push him forward.

Jareth felt that little push of energy in him from Fauna and he made a mental note to thank her. She could not hope to defeat Maleficent, only he could for being able to manipulate different magic from fairies. By pushing her energy onto him, she drained herself and that was dangerous.

Maleficent made a swipe for Fauna and Jareth threw his shield up in the air. Like slow motion, it came in between Fauna and whatever magic that tried to kill her. Unfortunately, it fell right into the ravine right after that.

Flora, now finished with getting the people to safety, came over to help. She also pushed her magic onto Jareth and while it eased his pain this time, he was still bleeding and hurting. His shield proved useful but it was getting more and more difficult as he was not fighting at his full strength. He couldn't even transform into an owl for how much his heart was hurting.

He felt his eyelids dropping until he saw Merryweather flying towards him, carrying a jade sword in her hand.

"Jareth!" She called after him. She was about to hand him the sword when a line of fire separated them from the dragon.

Maleficent let out a triumphant laugh and was about to barbecue Jareth.

It was now or never. Merryweather took a chance and threw the sword at him.

Like the skillful king that he was, he caught the sword, even though it went through the fire and was now burning through his gloved hand. He aimed it at Maleficent and his eyes glowed blue as he pushed on as much magic as he could inside of it, ignoring the pain in his hand.

Flora, as the strongest of the fairies, took action. She saw Jareth's near-fallen state and angled her wand at the sword in his hand. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!"

The jade sword sparkled and glowed from the magic. Jareth threw it as hard as he could, the blade driving itself directly into the dragon.

Its aim was true.

Maleficent let out a screeching roar, the most agonizing kind of pain that one of her stature could give. Once more, the fairies gave Jareth magic and carried him out of the way before the dragon fell down, and dissipated into smoke.

The only thing left behind was a pile of ash and a jade sword plunged into the dirt.

The fairies transformed back into their normal height and ran over to the king. Jareth felt his head throb with pain but he knew he was alright. He would heal.

"You are brave and spectacular." Flora dabbed his head with a cloth. She regarded him affectionately and made an attempt to at least clean up the blood a little.

"Thousands of years later and I bet the entire Underground will sing of this moment." Fauna said in awe. She used her magic to repair his clothes so that his shirt was at least intact and not in different halves anymore.

"Oh, Rose will most certainly be happy." Merryweather uncapped a bottle. "Here, I got a restorative draft from the infirmary before I headed here. Take it."

Jareth smiled at each of them and did as Merryweather told. Instantly, he felt strong again or at least as strong as he was before he fought Maleficent. He coughed at the nasty taste but didn't dwell on it.

Standing up, he stretched and looked at the castle where he knew Sarah was residing. "Now I have to go and kiss my princess awake."

He felt nervous, what if she wasn't in a deep sleep? What if she was in fact, dead?

Merryweather trotted ahead and signaled to the rest of the gang. "Well, come on then! Let's save her!"

Jareth put a hand on her shoulder. "No! I have to face this alone."

Flora looked stunned. There was no more dragon or evil spells to fight. "But why?"

"Because that's the way it's done." He said softly. "At least I feel like it should. Please. I feel responsible for this."

"You should not feel this way, my boy." Fauna said gently. "We all could have done better in communication but it was Maleficent who chose to hurt Sarah. Well, if that is the way it is done, then that is the way you must do it. But, should you need us..."

"Yes, should you need us..." Merryweather agreed.

"I'll call." Jareth felt his heart soar as each fairy held his cheeks and brought his face down so she could kiss his forehead as a blessing.

"Now go and save your Precious Rose." Fauna said. "We will wait to greet you both down here. Keep faith, Jareth."

Jareth trotted up the stairs, his large cape billowing behind him. He did not look the least bit like the daunting king that he was. He had scars from Maleficent's claw marks on him, his clothes were singed with the fire from her breath, he was wearing all black like some dark wizard and his hair was a mess. He did not look like a brilliant knight in shining armor either. He did not look pure and light but rather dark and moody.

He supposed that he looked like some dark avenging demon. One that was worse for wear.

He used some magic to clean himself up a little more but he still looked disheveled. He was about to make himself look handsome and all that but decided against it. His Sarah would want to see him as he was.

Climbing up higher to the tallest tower, he saw a stream of moonlight fan onto a face.

Gently, he moved the glass lid of the coffin out of the way and stood by her side.

She looked like an angel with the way her dark hair framed her pale face and her red lips closed in a sleep. Jareth saw that she had been dressed in the finest clothing, fit for the princess that she was.

He got on one knee and touched the side of her face. She was in a deep sleep and she looked so beautiful.

"Oh my Precious Rose." He traced a finger on her cheek. "Not too long ago, you came into my world and my labyrinth to prove your strength. You are literally the woman of my dreams. I love you so much."

He placed his hand gently under her skull, cradling it with the deepest form of love. A tear left his eye as he looked at the face of the woman he loved and recited the words she had said to him not so long ago. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond my Labyrinth's borders. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. I do this because you have great power over me."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers gently. Her skin and lips were so soft and he was surprised to feel that while her hands were a little cold, her lips were so warm even in her death sleep. He pulled back and set her down, his head inclined in reverence over his knee.

Sarah felt her body slowly coming to life. The recesses of her mind were pulling her out from darkness, her limbs were tingling with feeling. And in her heart, somehow she remembered that she was given a gift by Merryweather to be awakened by True Love's Kiss She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. Looking to the side, she saw a mass of wild blonde hair next to her.

"Oh Jareth." She put her hand on his head and rubbed it comfortingly, her heart soaring at seeing him with her in the flesh.

Jareth looked up, eyes full of unshed tears. "Rose..."

"You saved me, Jareth." Sarah cried freely now. "You came back for me."

"I had no other choice, Precious." Getting up to a bow, he kissed her hand. Sarah held her arms out and he took her in his, and carried her, kissing the tears that fell from her face. He was so strong and she was so light that it didn't feel like anything.

"Wait, my letter-"

"I received it, love. And we've taken care of Maleficent. All is well, trust me." He kissed her cheek.

He buried his face in her shoulder and shed those few tears. "You have done so much to save your people and to save me. I understand now why you did this. I don't deserve you, Sarah, but I love you with all that I am."

"Hush, you are everything that I could want." Sarah rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly. "And I know that you would have done the same for me. I love you."

She still wasn't sure where Maleficent was, what had happened but she knew that he was okay. And for now, that was enough.

Jareth pulled his face back and captured her lips on his once more, savoring the feeling of finally doing it in the flesh. Some knights have told their ladies they would fight dragons for them. He did, and would do it all over again for his Rose.

"True love's kiss." Sarah said with reverence. "I remember, I think my auntie gave me that gift as a babe."

"She did." Jareth confirmed with her as he walked down the stairs. He felt that she was so somber, he had to make a joke. "You naughty girl, not telling me that your aunties had called you Rose, letting me think that I was original in that nickname."

Sarah blushed. Then paused. "Wait, how did you-"

"They were and are close friends of mine. They were even helping me the very day Maleficent did this to my eye." He kissed her forehead. "The first day I had protected you."

Sarah felt so awed and humbled.

He set his princess on his horse securely (apparently his noble steed came back) just as the fairies came to hug their princess, seeing her for the first time in a few years. They cried and cried, Jareth standing back and away from her to give them space.

"Oh, we were fools." Flora said. "We should have known better than to take our sweet time to find you again."

"Shh." Sarah hugged her aunt, still weak from the poison the apple gave her. "It's not your fault."

They adored their sweet Rose but then they saw the king in the distance. Moving away, they let the couple be together.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of hot-headed men wearing ridiculous tights for my Rose." Merryweather huffed but with a gleam of amusement in her eye. "But, as always, Jareth makes a wonderful exception."

"And what is wrong with my tights, Merryweather?" Jareth raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Just that you're a bit of a bad boy." Fauna fluffed his hair a little for him.

"It's so strange to think that the love of my life is best friends with the women who raised me." Sarah mused.

They all laughed, the fairies promising to exchange embarrassing stories of both Jareth AND Sarah to each other once things have calmed.

"Shall we transport you to the castle?" Fauna asked.

Sarah looked to the horizon and saw a group of people, parting their way to the castle beyond the goblin city. "No Aunt Fauna. I think that it's better if the people saw that I was alright."

And so, the fairies trailed behind the King and the Princess. Jareth stood beside her, taking the horse's reigns as Sarah greeted every one of her followers and told them to tell the Hester kingdom that their princess was alright, that they will be told all that happened but for now, she would need to regain her strength inside Goblin Kingdom. She didn't say this next part to them, but the people of the resistance would end up telling the entire kingdom that the goblin king was in love with her.

Jareth wasn't used to seeing his subjects lining up either. Though he was a reclusive king, he was a good one and it seemed that his people understood so. They bowed to him and gave him deference, worried for his safety. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that his vulnerability was his strength too.

Just outside the castle gates stood all seven dwarves along with Ludo and Sir Didymus.

All of them went on their knee both for Jareth and Sarah.

"Oh you all, I'm still your friend." She said tenderly, knowing that they were doing this because she was royalty.

Jareth felt a pang of guilt for how he had yelled at them earlier. Maybe it was from nearly losing Sarah and fighting a death battle, but he was ready to let go of any misgivings and more. Swooping down, he lifted up Dopey to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at her Jareth for their silent understanding then gave Dopey a kiss on the head.

One by one, each dwarf was lifted up by Jareth to Sarah and got sweet words exchanged between them all with the utmost gratitude. Sir Didymus told her that if she ever needed a knight, he would be glad to help her out. Ludo didn't need a hoist by Jareth but the king took his hand and lead him to Sarah anyway.

Last but not least was Hoggle. Hoggle shifted awkwardly, never having a good relationship with Jareth whether it was from him helping Sarah or just being scared of the king as he was bossed around. Jareth crouched down to him, letting him know with his eyes how sorry he was and that he was going to lift him up for a kiss with Sarah. Hoggle looked back at him with understanding, laying his hand on the King's.

This was a pivotal moment between the two. Where once Jareth had threatened to make Hoggle "Prince of the Land of Stench" if he received a kiss from Sarah, Jareth gladly lifted him up to receive that kiss. Hoggle blushed furiously at Sarah's kiss and Jareth gently set him back down.

"I still need you, all of you." She told them. "You are my brothers, my friends."

They waved as the king and his lady went inside. Sarah and Jareth gazed at the castle; up high and the fog underneath gave the impression that it was sitting in the clouds.

* * *

 **I hate writing battle scenes, they're just my worst I think. I hope I did the story justice though, it was hard to drag out a long fight and I was more concerned about the kiss anyway (lol). Did you notice that the fairies talked to Jareth with the same lines Sarah's three friends said to her?**

 **This story is definitely darker than the Cinderella type AU that I did, but not any darker than Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Heck I was rewatching scenes and I forgot how Maleficent was literally turned to ash! Wow!**

 **I thought having Jareth pick the dwarves up to kiss Sarah one by one was a good tribute to Snow White how the prince lifts them up. It also shows his forgiveness and apology to Hoggle, united by the fact that they know that Jareth was a good king and that their love for Sarah. And the way he kisses her, oooh I would love a kiss from Jareth like that!**

 **There are a couple more chapters left, the next one kinda wraps things up and the one after that is an epilogue. Currently not satisfied with the epilogue, so I'll have to rewrite it. Hopefully it'll all be uploaded sooner than later though! Thank you again for sticking with me to the end of the story, it means a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**QueenBookDragon: So wonderful to hear! Yes, it was important for me for Jareth and Hoggle to fix whatever was going on between them. They both love Sarah (different loves but still) and it was that kind of love that made them argue in the first place. Well, okay fine Jareth was jealous because he's a big fat dork but yeah you get the point. So glad that you liked the way I tied the stories, it was my pleasure and it helps to have your reviews to push me forward!**

 **Little China Girl: Ah yay! So glad that you liked Sarah because while I see nothing wrong with the early princesses, I wanted Sarah to be more feisty but also just as kind. And Jareth's pants, Ha! Yes there's this chapter and one more!**

 **FireShifter: Glad you liked the battle scene because it took me FOREVER to plan it out! Sorry about not updating sooner, things have been crazy lol! So glad you like this story. I'll probably publish another chapter of Strangers Till Now next as I have way too many unfinished fanfictions lying around in my notes!**

 **Bookwormgirl32: Yes actually, I write the story then publish it with the exception of my first few stories, or at least I will write a bunch of chapters and then publish them one at a time so that I can write the others. I think Mirrors and Crystals, Goddess of Fire, and Something Wicked were the only ones I wrote in "real time." There's not way I can write that fast and I'm a fast writer! Well, I *could* if I had time but I don't lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

In the days that came after the reuniting of the princess and her king, Jareth and Sarah worked on getting Sarah to ascend the throne smoothly. Luckily for them, Sarah had connected with many of her subjects long before she was told who she was. This made it easier for her to become queen.

To everyone's surprise, Sarah asked for Maleficent's ashes to be placed inside the family crypt.

"Are you insane?" Jareth demanded her. "She killed Agatha, your mother, your father, and damn well tried to kill you."

"What she did to me says something about her." Sarah said with a calming voice, placing her hand on his shoulder. Jareth immediately relaxed at her touch. "How I react to it says something about me."

"Yes dear but why the family crypt?" Flora was just as confused as Jareth.

"She was overcome by bitterness, by hate. She felt slighted and while we will never know her whole story, it serves as a warning." Sarah reasoned. "Besides, practically speaking, if she had any supporters, they are less likely to feel any ill will towards us."

She just felt it was the right thing to do. Maleficent had been hurt and though it was so long ago that no one really knew what happened, she did not seem to get the guidance or the help she needed to turn around. Even if she did, Sarah had to pity how someone could destroy themselves by letting such hate fill them.

As for her relationship with Jareth, well, there was some adjusting to do. They now understood each other and forgave the other for any misgivings that might have happened but marriage would be delayed for a bit as she got comfortable in her new role and they needed time to be together too. They've decided that each would continue to rule their respective kingdoms, only asking the other for advice when needed. When they would have children, whoever was more magically gifted would be the heir to the goblin throne for magic was needed to rule over a magical kingdom. To accommodate this, Jareth built a room where he and Sarah could just walk in and magically transport to the castle in the other kingdom, providing proximity.

In the past, they had only seen each other for a short time, mostly communicating through dreams and letters rather than in person. Though the dreams helped quite a bit, they got to know each other in their every day lives and made adjustments as needed. Neither could hardly stand to be without each other for long, at the amusement of the fairies.

And of course, Sarah spent a lot of her downtime with her king, friends, and aunties. The dwarves and her three friends were most helpful in her adjustment and in helping her get to know the Goblin Kingdom. Hester and the Goblin Kingdom flourished under the monarchs now working together, Sarah being strong and capable while Jareth grew more open to his people.

All while they were learning to love even more.

* * *

At age 21, Sarah was on a walk with Jareth down his rose garden.

"Who knew that a dark, scary king like you could have such a fondness for roses now?" She stopped to smell a lovely red rose that was blooming.

"It helps to have a beautiful, lovely queen by his side who taught him love." Jareth watched with fondness as she came back to him and admired more roses.

Sarah took his hand, admiring her love. Jareth was wearing a dashing green shirt, similar to his usual white and black pants. His black boots were shiny and he had on a green cloak. His hair shone in the sunlight and his lips were painted with peach lipgloss. He was beautiful and he was hers.

Sarah herself had on a nice blue dress, much to Merryweather's happiness and Flora's dismay. It was a royal blue satin with a sheer outer layer for the skirt, fanning at her sides and the sleeves. Her bodice was etched with beautiful and elegant golden owls, her hair in black curls down her face and a small, turquoise necklace on her.

Jareth had a purpose other than taking his Precious Rose out for a walk. He had a question to ask her, something dearly important.

"Rose? I have something to show you." He held his arm out and tried to not bite his lip in nervousness.

Sarah noticed the abrupt change in mood. It wasn't bad, but it did make her curious. It seemed heavy, a bit unsure but also loving. She took his arm and they continued down the stone path.

Jareth parted the branches a bit and Sarah gasped at seeing a beautiful, white gazebo.

"The dwarves created it though I designed it." Jareth said proudly. "I did help with the decorations but I daresay Ludo doing the heavy lifting did quite a lot to help."

Sarah looked at it in awe. It was beautiful, a little away from the bright sun and little fairy lights covered it. Inside, she saw that there was a small space under the seats to keep books, photographs of them lining the inside, and a place to store snacks.

"A perfect area for a day of reading." Jareth beamed.

"Oh, you know me well." She laughed and kissed him sweetly. "You did this all for me?"

Jareth held her tightly with one arm, emotions swelling in his eyes. "I would give you anything, Sarah."

Sarah felt her heart expand. She hugged him tightly, resting her head under his chin. "We've been through so much, the two of us. Alone and together. I love you, Jareth. I love you so very much."

She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his, Jareth eagerly responding back to her. His lips caressed her own, making goosebumps slide up their spine as it always did. To him, she tasted like sunshine and lavender. To Sarah, he tasted like peaches and starlight. After the kiss, Jareth pulled back and held her hands, an arm's length from him.

"Sarah, I have something to ask you." He said in a very serious voice.

Sarah nodded, motioning for him to continue.

He caresses her knuckles with his thumbs and looked at her with all the hope in the world. "My love, you know that I lived a very solitary life. I had whatever I needed. Clothes, playthings, people to entertain me, shows, parties, good food, whatever. Then I learned what true suffering was like and I became king after my parents selfishly wasted their lives away. I softened but not much. Then I met you, someone I thought was a servant singing her way through chores and challenged me in every single way possible. You spent Solstice with me, danced with me, beat my own labyrinth, and taught me to love. My sweet, sweet Sarah. I have never and will never take for granted every moment I spend with you. You're my love, my sunshine, my stars to the sky and the moon illuminating my dark life. You taught me that you can be strong and vulnerable too. You've made me a better man, a better king. I never thought I wanted to share my life with anyone until l met you."

He took a deep breath and went down on one knee. Sarah squeezed his hand, trying to not weep at the sweetness in his face and the overwhelming love pouring from him to her. Jareth reached into his pocket and out of a velvet box, opened to show a beautiful ring, rose gold with a ruby in the middle. Sarah gasped at realizing that the ruby was from the very ring she had given to the Wiseman all those years ago, as the band had been broken. The ring was the shape of a rose up top, very simple but beautifully elegant.

"I ask you, Queen Sarah of Hester, from the House of Williams, daughter of Leah and Stefan, raised by the three fairies, champion of my labyrinth, will you be my beloved wife and Goblin Queen? Will you be the mother of my children and the other half of my soul?"

Sarah gave a nod, tears flowing as Jareth slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and she kissed him again.

Pulling away, she intertwined her fingers in his. "Jareth, you are the most amazing person. You taught me so many lessons in your labyrinth, you've given me certain powers to contact you in dreams even when you were so hurt, so strained by the fact that I had rejected you. You had given me the gift of remembrance as a baby and enchanted me with the way you were so willing to learn and change. You've given me my dreams, are my soulmate and woke me up with True Love's Kiss. You fought a literal dragon for me and did it out of love. We are imperfect, but we took the time to fix things. You are good, you are wise, and patient. You are the man of my dreams. I love you, Jareth. Be my King, and we will rule our kingdoms with grace and love."

Jareth listened to her heartfelt declaration of love and pressed his lips to hers, soaking in the adoration her eyes had given to him. He made mistakes and so did she. They had their own demons and issues but they were together now and would go through it with love.

* * *

On the day of her wedding, Sarah and the fairies lit two candles in her room, one for each of her parents. Though she didn't know her mother and had a tumultuous relationship with her father, she knew that they loved her. That they had given up the chance to raise their daughter in hopes of her future. She honored them a little extra than normal that day, thinking dearly of how she was not truly alone. That how sad she was for their untimely deaths but grateful for her chance to live on happily. For their sacrifice to not be in vain. And of all days, her wedding day would be the happiest day

"Sit still!" Amanda, Sarah's lady in waiting told her. "I am trying to do your hair for your wedding! Lord knows why you can't sit still."

"She's never been able to sit still." Flora chuckled. "Ever since she was little, she always had to be running around somewhere."

"My hair looks fine, Jareth thinks so. And if he doesn't then his crazy hair shows he has no room to talk." Sarah argued but tried to sit still anyway.

"Oh, I still can't believe you are getting married!" Fauna skipped around happily. "Our little Rose, grown to be so beautiful and an elegant queen."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes which annoyed Amanda as she had just finished her make up. "Aunt Fauna, thank you."

"And to Jareth! Our Rose has captured the heart of the goblin king. Who knew?" Flora said with awe. It was still shocking to them that the girl they raised would be the wife of their temperamental friend. "You two crazy children."

Once Sarah was done, her two aunties oohed and ahhed over her. Both gave her some words, Merryweather would come later.

"I agreed to raise you, thinking that it was almost like babysitting." Flora admitted to her while holding her hand. "But the truth was, my love for you consumed everything. You are pure, you were a treasure to raise and it left me with grief when I had to leave you. Seeing that you're marrying your love makes me feel happy. I feel as if I'm handing you and Jareth both to each other, to trust the love that you would have together. Oh, I love you Rose."

Fauna kissed both her cheeks. "Sweet girl, you were pleasure to raise. Your sweet demeanor yet defiant self was a strength that we tried to nurture you. You were our treasure and I will always think of you as the little baby we took from the castle. How your parents would be proud to see you now. As sad as I am that they didn't get to raise you, I count my blessings that we had been given you to love and to cherish. Cherish Jareth just as much and I know he will treasure you, my girl."

Sarah embraced them and thanked them. "Oh, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for teaching me love. Thank you for all that you've done and your sacrifices."

Meanwhile, Merryweather was helping Jareth do some last minute checks on his clothing.

"Are you seriously looking at every thread?" He rolled his eyes. "I don't need help with fashion."

"Hush, child." Merryweather scolded him. "Let me make sure that all of this is perfect."

That, he couldn't really complain about.

Merryweather got up, looking proud. "There! All set. You look so handsome. Oh, how happy I am to see you and Rose finally marry."

Jareth felt like a little boy with Merryweather. She really was like a mother to him. "I am too. And I suppose, I should say thank you for giving her the gift of True Love's Kiss."

"I am too." She patted his cheek. "Remember how annoyed you were that I was actually right?"

"Here I am, trying to be humble and you go and ruin it." He joked. He stepped off the pedestal and hugged her. He had no family to accompany him and the fairies were the closest.

"I have that to goad about as well as the fact that you thought you were soooo original, calling her Rose." Merryweather teased. Jareth laughed. He had been annoyed about that bit too, asking Sarah why she didn't tell him and she just shrugged and told him that she didn't want to stop him since he looked so proud at the pet name for her.

Merryweather gave him a mother's blessing. "Jareth, we would have given Sarah to whoever she had to marry, that was always the plan. But we are so glad that it's you. You are honorable, you are good, and you are like our son. I love you, my boy and may this day be forever engrained into your memory."

Jareth sobbed and hugged her close. "Thank you, Merryweather."

The door opened with Flora and Fauna coming in and gushing over Jareth just as they did for Sarah.

"You are a strong king, and Sarah is a strong queen." Flora said. "And you both have become stronger together. May your day be filled with happiness and love as will your marriage. Work together and know that we love you, Jareth. You are kind, you are sweet and you have been our friends for so long. You deserved parents to love and treasure you, and while you did not have that, you have us and you have Sarah."

Fauna touched his hair and gave him an approving look. "Your wedding day is a big day, but it's just the start. The start of a new chapter, a new journey with the one you love. Never lose sight of that love and know that it is all around you. You are a true gift, Jareth. You call Sarah Precious but know that you are too."

Jareth hugged the two, having their moment of quiet before going to the alter.

Merryweather also gave Sarah her blessing in her room. "My goodness, look at you!"

Sarah spun around to show her gown, beaming. "I knew you'd like it."

"My girl, you're getting married. And to a king!" She laughed and kissed her cheek. "I am so happy for you. You deserved all the best things in life and I am glad that you have Jareth by your side. Take good care of yourself and him, may your day and life be filled with nothing but love. Hardships will come as a result of your stations but you have been doing well and will continue to. I love you, my Rose."

The guests all stood up at Sarah's entrance. Among them were some goblins, Sarah's friends, and even Raymond the Wizard, who was deciding that it was time to navigate out of isolation and back into society though only a little at a time. What better way to come back than at the wedding of a millennia?

Jareth nearly fainted at seeing Sarah in that beautiful wedding dress. It had a high collar, the skirt flaring out to her sides and the curves hugged her modestly. The lace flowers etched all over the bodice, small forget-me-nots. On her throat was the ruby necklace her father had given her and on her left hand was the engagement ring given by Jareth. Her tiara sat on her head gracefully and in her hands were a bouquet of flowers: mostly roses, carnations, and forget-me-nots.

Jareth had on a rather dashing uniform as well. It was a sparkly deep purple with his ruffled collar. His legs donned on white pants (not as tight as usual) and black boots. He held out his arm to her and Sarah happily beamed at him.

"You look gorgeous, Rose." He whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing, Jareth." She beamed.

They exchanged their vows, promising to cherish and to love each other for all of eternity. After they kissed, someone pointed out the window.

"Look, a rainbow!"

And king and queen of Hester and the Goblin Kingdom smiled, knowing that they found the Rainbow Connection that united them as lovers and dreams for all of time.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! One more epilogue that includes their children. I had to add in Raymond once more here even if he doesn't have a big part at the wedding! Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and follows, it means a lot! I will probably post another chapter of Strangers Till Now next after I finish off this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**QueenBookDragon: I'm glad that you liked that! I thought that while Maleficent kinda sucks, she obviously was suffering. I decided to leave a lot of it to imagination as to why she got so evil. I mean we know why but we don't know why totally why. Somethings are meant to be mystery anyway, and honestly, there are motives of people that I just don't get (like enjoying being mean). This is a simple epilogue, more of a glimpse than anything else but I hope you will like it! I loved having the Rainbow Connection be the last thing to see at their wedding too! I think I wrote this last chapter but I will be publishing another chapter of Strangers Till Now instead of doing a new story as I don't have any that are finished at the minute. Thank you again for taking a chance to read my stories!**

 **Little China Girl: awwww so glad! I was really glad you said that because I was scared that it would be a drag! that means so much coming from you! I googled so many things to try to make the little gazebo romantic and the flowers and details! I'm a sucker for sentimentality lol.**

 **FireShifter: The line where she says "what she did to me says something about her but what I do says something about me" is something my mom told me all the time. I totally agree with that but sometimes it's really frustrating, because it's like why do I have to be the bigger person when someone is trashing me? But the more I thought about it, the more I know how right she is. I'm being the better person for ME not for whoever hurt me because I owe them nothing but basic decency. It doesn't mean I won't stand up for myself but there's no reason to keep kicking them down when they are already dead is pretty useless. I mean I think we should still talk about it (ie Hitler). And Sarah was also practical too, it's a political move as well as compassionate LOL. I hope that you will enjoy this last chapter and will read my other stories! Be on the lookout for another chapter of Stranger Till Now!**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"Oh this is pathetic." Prince Tobias Jareth scowled at the mirror. "I look like a buffoon."

"You'll look more like a buffoon if you don't fix those pants." Sarah stood next to her son. She quickly pointed a finger at her husband. "And don't you dare say anything about his pants! They are appropriate, unlike yours."

"I didn't say anything, you did." The king quipped at his wife and gave the most obnoxious grin. Jareth was sprawled out on the couch as usual. One leg was on the ground and the other slung over an armrest, rolling a crystal in his hand. He looked quite positively irritating. "My son, do listen to your mother though. You are to be made Crown Prince today. That is a big day, you know. The entire kingdom will be celebrating." He put away the crystal and inspected his younger son.

"Not even the Goblin kingdom, but Hester as well." Sarah pointed out. "You are a strong, capable young man and will lead well even as Crown Prince until whenever your father decides to retire."

The tailor bowed, making his leave. Sarah patted his back and kissed his cheek. Toby looked so much like Jareth with his bright blue eyes and whisky hair. Jareth was in awed at how much his son looked like him. The young man took well in taking care of wished away children and thinking strategically with Jareth. His magic took a while to harness, but the fae half of him came through eventually. He was good, he was smart, he was kind, and every bit the son that Jareth had envisioned. Sarah adored the traits he got from Jareth. Maybe not so much the aloof exterior (she found that hilarious), but the way he would listen and really take into account what others were saying even in his flamboyancy.

Their other son, Prince David Stefan, was different but no less remarkable. Just as Toby took after his father, he took after Sarah. David's shiny black hair framed his stormy grey eyes and he was much quieter than his twin brother, though his bite was just as sassy as Sarah's. Of the two, he inherited much less magic from Jareth, causing Sarah to joke that the irritating side must be a package deal with magic. Jareth loved the connection he found with Toby in their similarities, but seeing Sarah's quiet sweetness in David and his ever determination to do his duty instead of complaining reminded him why he loved Sarah in the first place. And for that, he loved David just as much as Toby. As for Sarah, she found it awfully nice that only one of her sons was as flamboyant as her husband. Not that she minded it in him, she just wasn't sure if she could deal with two more just like him!

"There." She clasped his cape on him. He looked quite dashing wearing a regal blue uniform over black pants and his star-studded cape that he borrowed from Jareth for good luck. Sarah wiped away a stray strand of hair and kissed his cheek. "You are so handsome!"

Toby couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Even at 16, he loved hearing his mother's compliments.

Mostly because of his father's funny reactions.

"It's because he got those looks from me." He folded his arms proudly. "I couldn't ask for a better heir."

"Not even David?" Toby cheekily raised his eyebrows while Sarah rolled her eyes.

"David is remarkable and I would indeed trust him with my kingdom." Jareth told him. "But you do fit this kingdom and the hardships of it better."

"Just as he fits ruling Hester more than you do." Sarah interjected, looping an arm around Jareth. "That's why he's the crown prince of Hester and you here."

David had a more tactful disposition. He thought more carefully about how people thought and said more than his brother and father. Toby cared less about what people thought (in terms of manners and mincing words) which is important when ruling a bunch of goblins. He didn't care for polite court manners like oh, who sits where and eat with which fork whereas David would pay attention to every tiny detail. Both cared equally for the subjects in both kingdoms just as their parents did.

"Speaking of David, where is he?" Toby asked his parents. He and David were very close. They would banter and tease as well as comfort and pump each other up for such big events. He could act like he was aloof just like Jareth, but was also just as sensitive as his father. Just as Jareth sought Sarah and his sons to comfort him, Toby sought his brother for that.

"He's Crown Prince, remember?" Sarah said. "He's getting ready for his own part of the ceremony, I think he's with Ludo, Didymus, and the dwarves in their places."

They decided that David would have his ceremony at Spring Equinox and Toby at Fall Equinox. This was because they wanted to not only separate the ceremonies so both sons would be able to shine, but to give Toby an extra six months in preparation for his magic.

Being rulers and having heirs to different kingdoms was not easy for Jareth and Sarah. Obligations and meetings that interrupted their alone time was at least ten fold of any couple. But they made it work. They made it work so that they could live this life together. And it wouldn't be forever, for they would retire when they felt that they wanted to.

Jareth looped Sarah around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, to avoid Toby rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later."

Sarah's green eyes sparkled. "See you." She brushed Toby's hair neatly to the side (telling him that he can have crazy hair after the ceremony if he wanted) and kissed his cheek. "My son. I'm so proud of you."

Toby smiled at his mother's gentle touch. "I hope to keep making you proud."

Sarah joined Prince David, who was sitting regally. Though she was Queen Consort to Jareth, she had a higher status as a queen to her own kingdom so she took her part next to her son, leaving the Goblin Queen chair empty. She greeted her friends who were all very excited to witness her second son's ceremony. They all had gifts for Toby just as they did for David.

"How is he?" David asked her. You could see the sweetness on his face and concern as he asked about his twin.

"Oh you know, stubborn like your father." She winked. "He is very nervous and was asking for you. But don't worry, father is with him."

David nodded. He was still getting used to the circlet on his head, a small golden thing that had Hester's symbol on it. Sarah had on a silver tiara that belonged to the last female monarch of Hester.

Mother and son looked to the side and smiled at the fairies who waved at them. They were so proud of her, as always and treasured her boys as their own. They were like grandmothers to them which eased Jareth's and Sarah's pain of not having grandparents for the boys. Family came first, but it didn't always stay that way unless you chose to.

A puff of glitter appeared at Jareth's throne, and everyone went silent as the King of Goblins had his cape whip around his stoic stance. Sarah tried so very hard to not roll her eyes at this show he was putting on and laughing. The more she knew her husband, the more adorable his antics were. He had on his star studded circlet with another one right next to him on a cushioned pillow.

The large doors opened, a string of magicians flanking Prince Toby. Toby looked strong and determined, every bit of fear leaving his face.

The entire room stood up, feeling the magic emanating from the young prince. David looked at his twin in pride, Sarah wanted to cry and Jareth looked like he couldn't ask for a better heir. For a split second, the King and Queen shared a look. A look remembering how Toby had been so small in their arms and now a capable young man just as they did during David's ceremony.

Toby knelt down in front his father and king. Jareth said a few words to bless his son, of love and of pride. Toby made an oath that he would protect his kingdom and do his best as Crown Prince. Jareth placed the circlet on his head and everyone clapped for the new Crown Prince.

* * *

"Look at ya, so tall and ready!" Hoggle told the new Crown Prince.

"Thanks Hoggle." Toby may be like Jareth, but he wasn't as arrogant or as rude as he could be. Hoggle saw so much of Sarah in him.

"I hope yous will still listen to yer mom though." The dwarf emphasized. "Because your father is a real pain in the-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." David snickered a little at Hoggle. "Father will be annoyed."

"When is he NOT annoyed?" Grumpy snorted. "David, you of all people would know this."

"He's not annoyed when he's with Sarah. Well, most of the time." Happy shoved in another large piece of cake in his face. "She gets him all googly eyed."

"Have they always been like that?" Toby snuck a look at their parents who were speaking to some other monarchs, Jareth's hand around Sarah's hip and his head leaning in to whisper in her ear, his hair tickling her neck.

"Yes." All the friends answered.

"You boys should be grateful for your parents being so in love. The alternative is quite disastrous and nearly ruined your father." Merryweather lectured them. She thought of poor young Jareth having to deal with the burden of his parents.

"We are, it doesn't mean they have to suck face in front of us." David quipped back at her.

"I do what I want." Jareth's deep voice was right behind David.

David yelped at seeing father show off his pointy teeth at him.

"You have to stop doing that." He glared at Jareth.

"So defiant, like your mother." He drawled. He saw a peach in a fruit bowl and picked it up, maneuvering it in his hands like a crystal. "I remember telling her she had no match for me and she proved me so very wrong."

"As she should have. We raised her." Flora beamed with pride at Sarah, who was next to Toby now as more guests filed in to congratulate the prince and give whatever gifts.

"You do know exactly how to wound my ego, Flora." Jareth scoffed a little. He sat in a chair, throwing his leg over the arm rest.

"Put your foot down!" Fauna shoved his leg over. "This is your son's celebration. Have some sense of decorum." She rolled her eyes.

Even now, with him having adult sons, Jareth was still bossed around by the fairies. Not that he minded too much since it was them.

"Look, Hester is much more stuffy and formal. This is the goblin kingdom. Haven't you seen the level of decorum my subjects have?" He swept his hand towards the goblins, causing whatever havoc that they usually do.

Before the fairies could answer, Sarah appeared beside all of them. She looked at them all with great amusement. "Why the tense look on your faces? What is it that you're lecturing Jareth about this time?"

"Always with your assumptions." Jareth pouted.

"Well all my aunties look annoyed at you. Wasn't hard to figure out." She kissed his cheek comfortably, making Jareth smile a little at her gentle touch.

At her kiss, Jareth took her hand. "Dance with me, love." He whispered.

Sarah looked back at her family and friends, glad to see her boys once again being the adults and greeting guests. They were in safe hands. She turned back to Jareth and smiled. "Of course."

A familiar song came though, and the king and queen sang together in harmony.

 _"You'll love me at once,_

 _The way you did_

 _Once upon a dream."_

* * *

 **I thought it would be good to show a little snapshot of Sarah and Jareth's children as heirs, how they rule separately but also together. I thought adding the friends was a nice touch even if not everyone got a chance to speak, they were all there. Sometimes that's what you gotta do! And what better way to end than with Once Upon a Dream lyrics?**

 **Thank you again, it means a lot! I don't have a finished story to post any time soon, but I will be updating more chapters in Strangers Till Now. That story is finished but I've decided to add chapters for epilogues indefinitely as the way the story is set, it has 13 chapters, one chapter for each year of Sarah's life as she and Jareth go from best friends to falling in love. It's pretty episodic so every chapter ends more or less happy (except for like one chapter but that's it). It's already published! thank you again!**


End file.
